Saving Another
by twilightgirl2
Summary: Sequeal to saved. Bella and Edward are beginning there married lives together with all the problems that come with that and the pressures of new jobs to boot. Will Bella be able to leave her past behind and fully embrace her future. Together will they be able to save another and give her the life she truly deserves. All human.
1. If only

**AN- Well here's the sequel, its turning out different from what I had first anticipated but I hope you all like it as much as Saved. I apologies for being late with the first post I had some trouble writing the first few chapters. I then took care of my gran in her last few weeks. I'm only now just getting myself back on top of things and feeling in a position to write this. **

**enjoy xx**

**P****rologue If only (3rd person POV)**

Torrential rain-soaked everything to the core. The trees hung limp as if unable to hold up their branches any longer. Surrounding streets were practically deserted no one outside for fear of being caught out in the rain, cars driving by unseeing their occupants dry and warm not caring about anyone stuck outside with nowhere to go.

Small beady eyes glanced around looking for any signs of trouble or danger she hated the feeling of being watched and knew all about being in danger. Shivering against the cold needle like rain, her coat offering no protection from being soaked through and feeling heavier than when it was first put on. Leaning back against the unyielding tree wishing that it had warm protective arms she could snuggle in, she glanced at the diner across the street from her as two expensive looking cars pulled into empty spaces. Adults climbed out of both cars the biggest of the group opening a door pulling out a baby seat whilst the smaller person stood next to him and covered the seat in a blanket protecting the baby from the rain. She had never seen such care before nobody had shown that to her. They both then rushed into the building. Glancing at the other pair huddled under an umbrella, she thought that one of them looked strangely familiar but because of the dwindling light their features couldn't be made out. Eyes met across the road frozen in place unsure what to do next. Taking a step back the tree protected her from any other prying eyes. Sinking into the muddy soil her head turned to see the diner just as the pair walked inside. Taking a deep breath she knew that would never be her life. After an eternity when it was safe to come out of her hiding place she began the slow arduous task of walking away.

Reaching the deserted dark house she pushed open the unlocked the door letting her-self in and quickly stripping out of the soaking clothes leaving them where they landed with a resounding thump. Heading to the smallest room in the house she settled under the thin covers hoping to get warm. She allowed her mind to wander back to the parking lot thinking about how happy they all seemed despite the worst weather she had ever seen in her short life. Knowing that her second day of school was tomorrow, she closed her eyes allowing her mind to begin to wonder what if things had been different if only…

**AN- I hope you enjoyed this sneak peak. Writing in third person is a little harder for me so I apologies in advance for any mistakes. I should be posting weekly if all goes well. **

**The first full chapter will be posted tomorrow as this is so short!**


	2. New Beginnings

**AN: Heres the first chapter i've added in some flashbacks to explain what happened in the intervening years between the two stories. You'll see them from time to time in various chapters.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 1- New Beginnings (bella pov)**

The sun was just rising over the horizon causing a beautiful red glow to spread over everything. Glancing backwards I smiled at the sleeping form in front of me his face a picture perfect example of serenity. I couldn't have been more happy than I was in this moment and nothing could take that away from me. Thinking back over the last several years my life had done a complete turn around from being beaten on a daily basis constantly being told I was a piece of trash. To finding myself in a family one which loved me unconditionally no matter what had happened. I would forever be in their debt. However today had nothing to do with the past but only the future, me and Edward had finally saved enough money to buy our own house. I could barely begin to describe what that felt like my home one in which I would never be frightened and neither will anyone else.

Saving a deposit has taken us the best part of five years to do while Esme and Carlisle were more than happy to help us out I remained determined that I wanted to do this just me and Edward. They had helped me so much that I wanted to prove that I could provide towards my future, our future. As always Edward had stood by me saying that if this is the way I wanted to do it then he supported my decision and we would do it together as a couple. Although this decision did mean that once we had both finished college we hadn't saved enough to buy and rather than spend our savings and wages on renting a dive Edward persuaded me to move back in with Carlisle and Esmé explaining that we would be able to save more as we wouldn't have rent to pay. While I was desperate to have our own home I knew that it was the quickest way for us to save and then buy our own home. Today was that day we had signed only a week a go and finally took possession of the keys late last night meaning that for the first time since I was little I had a home one that was truly mine.

I felt arms snake gently around my waist pulling me against a strong warm chest I sighed in contentment I loved it when Edward held me this way, nothing was ever going to get past his arms he made sure of that. His head rested on top of mine neither of us saying a word just being in the moment it happened so rarely at the minute that we never wanted this time to end. Though like all good things they do eventually.

"Why are you up so early?" he whispered into my ears his breath tickling along my neck.

"Just watching the sunrise I couldn't sleep." I replied turning in his arms resting my head on his chest.

instinctively his arms tightened around me while he peppered me with light kisses. "Did you have a nightmare?" his tone wary as he knew how much I hated talking about why I couldn't sleep.

"No only the good kind last night. I was just thinking about today excited I guess."

"Good because the only thoughts you're allowed today are the happy kind I'm going yo make sure of it." He replied determinedly before tilting my head to meet his joining our lips together with such passion and love that it still surprised me no matter how many times he did it. We finally pulled apart each a little breathless Edward eyes had that glint telling me how much he wanted me. Laughing at him I pushed away walking back towards the middle of the room.

"We have a lot to do today so don't even think about it." I told him sternly before grabbing my dressing gown and making my way down stairs to start breakfast. It had taken me nearly three years before me and Edward began doing more than kissing but even then it was nearly a year later before we went all the way. While I do enjoy being intimate with Edward it can sometimes take all I have not to freak out on him. Poor Edward I really do wonder sometimes how he still puts up with me. I circled my rings on my finger a constant physical reminder that he did want me and promised to always be there no matter what. I started the coffee first knowing that no one would be able to work without it before deciding on pancakes and bacon for breakfast. By the time everything was ready and on the bar waiting Edward had showered and was pouring himself coffee and grabbed three pancakes off the pile humming in appreciation.

"You know I'm going to get fat living with you I just can't resist anything you cook ever."

"What do you mean will. Aren't you all ready?" I teased patting his stomach before sitting down next to him and pulling a couple of pancakes on to my plate pouring little syrup over the top.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to hit the gym a little more because there is no way I'm staying away from any of your cooking." Edward laughed taking more pancakes off the pile. Shaking my head at him I slowly made my way through my breakfast enjoying the peaceful tranquil morning knowing that it would soon be time for all the fun to begin.

Esme and Carlisle soon joined us in the kitchen Carlisle eating just as much as Edward at least I knew where he got it from.

"Boys your eating like its your last meal" Esme chastised shaking her head at the two of them.

"Sweetheart we have lots of manly work to do today and so I need a manly breakfast." Carlisle argued kissing her cheek with his sticky lips. Esme groaned in response and wiped her cheek as if in disgust. Watching the two of them was always fascinating to me and I hoped that me and Edward looked the same way in 20 years.

Before long breakfast was over Esme cleaned up the mess I'd made, Carlisle and Edward had headed out to grab the rental while I grabbed a quick shower and packed away the last of our things into the only opened box. Deciding to dress in a comfy pair jeans and two vest tops I was just pulling my hair back into a messy bun when Edward stepped into our room. He stood behind me as I finished my hair before pulling over to the bed we snuggled there for a while each lost in our own thoughts.

"Moving out feels different somehow this time. Going away to college didn't feel permanent but this does." Edward whispered kissing my forehead gently.

"Are you regretting moving you don't have to if you really don't want to?" I responded slightly worried that he was changing his mind about living with me.

"Of course I want to move in with you I want nothing more than to start our life together without our family constantly interfering. I can't wait to lock the door and pretend we are not in so that I can have you all to myself."

"Good because you're stuck with me forever." I teased sticking my tongue out at him.

"Come on let's get moved in." Edward told me pulling me towards the door and practically running us down the stairs obviously excited even if he's a little nervous. Most of our things was already sitting by the back door after we spent a couple of hours shifting it from upstairs yesterday, hoping to make things a little easier on us all today. Carlisle and Esme were already in the hallway and I could tell that she was revelling in being able to organise and boss us around without us being able to say a word. I was secretly glad that Alice was still in New York with Jasper. They weren't due back till late tomorrow and hopefully we would have everything sorted by then. Trying to cope with both organising the house and closet was just a little too much to even think about. The plan was for me and Esme to head over to our house to wait for our furniture and to clean so that everything was clean for when our things were here for moving in.

Leaving Edward and Carlisle to pack the truck me and Esme with a few smaller more delicate boxes headed towards our new house. The house on the other side of Forks to the Cullens and far enough away from the town centre that we would have total privacy when we craved it. Yet still be close enough to people and more importantly our Family. This was a bit of a uturn for me when we left for college it was a bit of a relief to not feel as suffocated by everyone. Having a family was often and still is so rare to me that the distance allowed the breathing space I needed. I knew that Edward was sort of feeling the same way he wanted us to spend some time as a couple without anyone watching us. Yet as the years went by I knew that he truly missed being able to see his family when he wanted and that there was nowhere else he was going to want to live. I hoped that we would have the best of both worlds the closeness of the family yet the privacy of our own home would hopefully give. Sitting next to Esme peacefully in the short car ride over I became more and more excited about spotting the house that was mine, ours. Turning the last corner I was holding my breath a little unsure why. I felt Esme's hand gently on my own giving it a gentle squeeze showing me her support. Our drive way surrounded by trees on both sides and set the house away from the prying of the street and while nowhere near as long as the Cullen's it was all mine.

"The trees are going to look beautiful come Autumn a nightmare to clear up but beautiful none the less." Esme commented slowing so that we could take in the trees on either side. Less than thirty seconds later the trees cleared and the house came into view. My memories just didn't do it justice.

My breath hitched in my throat as I took a moment to just stare up at the building in front of me. The paint on the decking is fresh which surrounds the entire ground floor of the house, making everything look new. The white paint gleamed in the early morning sun and I couldn't wait to run my hands over the smooth surface. The two-story building still looked so huge to my eyes, we had an enormous kitchen, which if I'm honest is my favourite room of all. We then had a separate dining room and a huge living room which looked out to the garden and the trees lining it. There was also a fourth room downstairs which I had hoped would be a study but if Edward got his way then it would be where his piano would go. I rarely could say no to him. Upstairs we had three bedrooms, and a bathroom. Our bedroom also had an ensuite so when we had people over bathrooms wouldn't be a problem.

Esme pulled up in front of the garage and switched off the engine. Taking a deep breath I climbed out of the car heading towards the trunk going to grab our supplies. Esme stopped me with her hand on my arm saying "Why don't we go inside for a quick look round before we make a start?"

"I like that idea." I responded before practically skipping over to the steps that led towards the veranda and huge double front doors. I ran my hands over the smooth banister still not quite believing that this was all mine. Unlocking the door I pushed the door open and stepped into the wide hall way I loved the way the light seeped in through the doors behind me causing a warm glow to spread throughout the house. Wandering around the first floor rooms alone Esme giving me a bit of space, in my head I began picturing me and Edward spending plenty of time together curled up watching the snow fall in front of a roaring fire. Honestly I couldn't wait. Deciding to go find Esme I wandered back through the house spotting her in the kitchen unpacking all the cleaning supplies we had brought with us.

"You should have shouted me I would have helped you to carry those bags in." I responded standing opposite her at the breakfast bar.

"It's no trouble dear. You looked so happy in your thoughts that I didn't want to spoil them. What were you thinking about?" she asked making me smile.

"I was thinking about a winter's night curled up with Edward in front of the fire." I told her honestly my cheeks flushing at the same time.

"Well before you continue to-day dream on me let's get this kitchen cleaned then we can put everything away once the guys finally get here." Esme told me placing a cool hand on my heated cheek.

Laughing we pulled on rubber gloves and filled buckets of soapy water before spending the next hour scrubbing out all the cupboards and workspaces. Esme was just finishing the oven when we heard a car horn honk outside. We both got rid of our rubber gloves before heading towards the front doors where Edward stood with the biggest bunch of flowers I had ever seen, and I thought my engagement bouquet was huge. I stared at him and the flowers for the longest time not quite believing my eyes.

"How I mean when did you manage to urm." I stuttered though my surprise causing Edward to laugh.

"I'm the first to buy you flowers for our new home. No matter how busy I am I will always find the time or you." He told me sweetly, how can this man be any more perfect. Practically running towards Edward I wrapped my arms around his neck peppering his face with kisses. Somehow Edward managed to put the flowers down before wrapping his arms around me spinning us around while I giggled uncontrollably.

"Well if that's the welcome I get. I'm always buying you flowers."Edward teased placing me back on my feet and leaning in for one more kiss before we parted. With Edwards arms still wrapped around my shoulders we headed outside towards the others stood around the van with the doors open looking at the amount they had packed. Emmett had joined Edward and Carlisle I was glad he had come to help us.

"Hey Em, thanks for helping." I greeted him moving to give him a quick hug.

"No worries Bells, who else was going to move the heavy stuff? There's no way either of these could." Emmett teased pushing his shoulders into both Edwards and Carlisle's shoulders before grabbing a box and heading towards the house. Laughing at his antics we each grabbed a box and followed him into the house. I was glad Esme was so organised because with all the boxes labelled it didn't take long to get the boxes into the right rooms. While the men finished unloading the heavier boxes I routed though the kitchen boxes looking for a couple of vases to put my flowers into I didn't want them dying on me.

"Bells were heading to grab the rest of our stuff, Edward said the delivery men will be here in an hour and Rose said to tell you that she and Henry would be here soon to help out." Emmett called from the kitchen door way before jogging back out the front door.

Shaking my head at Emmett he really hadn't changed a bit in the 8 years I had known him. I feel sorry for Rose she wasn't only taking care of Henry there one year old toddler, she also had to take care of Emmett her 27-year-old toddler. While Emmett hadn't matured he really was a great father and would do anything for Rosalie, I loved watching them interact as a family, a part of me deep down maybe someday wanting the same thing. By the time the deliveries began to arrive me and Esme had more or less unpacked the kitchen at least I could make sandwiches for everyone later.

Edward had decided that he wanted new furniture for the house and while I would have been happy with second hands he was so insistent and once again he got his way. It was a brilliant couple of weekends picking out a bedroom suite as well as a dining room set and living furniture. I couldn't wait to see everything in the right place. The delivery men were great and had the furniture inside the house in record time right where I wanted. The bedroom furniture would need some assembling but we needed to keep the men busy while me and Esme tided everything away. Well that's what Esme said anyway. By the time the guys returned with the last of our stuff from Carlisle and Esme's we were just waiting for the living room furniture, which still hadn't arrived.

"Wow are you sure there's enough room for me here as well?" Edward joked wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey I wasn't the one who insisted on all of this." I counted waving my hand around smirking at Edward.

"Did I go to far?" he asked kissing the top of my nose.

"No I love all of it, now come on let's get unpacking otherwise we will still be living out of boxes come christmas." I told him pushing him towards the stairs.

We spent the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon unpacking box after box. After the kitchen Esme tackled the dining room whilst I started on the living room. I'd just began to unpack my dozens of books when Rosalie and Henry walked into the room. standing from the kneeling position I was in I took Henry out of Rose's arms and gave him a big hug and sloppery kiss. Before setting him on the play mat where Rosalie was setting up his toys. He squealed when he saw his favourite bear and crawled straight towards it.

"I can't believe how big he's getting I swear he's grown since I saw him two days ago." I told Rose giving her a quick hug.

"I know what you mean he's so taking after his Daddy, speaking of which where is he?" Rosalie asked waiting for Emmett to jump out from behind the sofa.

"He's upstairs apparently trying to put together my bedroom furniture!" I joked both of us knowing that Emmet would be doing anything but helping.

"I'm going to go rescue the furniture,are you alright with Bubbs for a bit?" Rosalie asked bending down to kiss her son's head.

"Sure I love spending time with him, I don't mind at all." I responded smiling over at Henry who gave me a cute gurgle in response.

By early evening we had managed to get most boxes unpacked and everything in its place. There was only our personal things and me and Edward had plans to do them later. Though I ended up spending more time playing with Henry than I did actually doing any unpacking. When Henry was born I was a little apprehensive that I would end up hurting him but as time went on I realised that I loved spending time with him and the smile I always get still takes my breath away. Edward ordered pizza and chicken strips for dinner and we all sat round the table eating and talking. The table was just the right size especially when all the family would be over. An hour later Esme and Rosalie helped me tidy up. Me and Edward then gave everyone hugs goodbye and stood and waved as they drove back down the drive way. Turning we entered the house closing the door behind us.

"The bedrooms all set up would you like to see it?" Edward asked taking my hand and leading me towards the stairs. I knew that he was so excited about it by the sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure I would love to see it." I responded letting go of his hand to wrap my arm around his waist and walking up the stairs together. Playfully Edward covered my eyes before guiding me into the room kissing my cheek he moved his hands and I stared around the stunning room. The dark wood furniture looked beautiful against the cream of the walls. We had a dark chocolate carpet, enhancing the coziness of the room. Though the king size bed was against the far wall opposite the huge windows was what really took my breath away. I barely even noticed the boxes and cases with all our things in that still needed unpacking.

"Wow" was the only response I could get out. As I took yet another look around our bedroom.

"I take it you like it then?" Edward teased pulling me to the bed and pushing me so he was laying on top of me and kissing me passionately. We finally broke apart both slightly breathless Edward grinning down at me with his eyes twinkling.

"Our first make out session I love our home." Edward told me kissing me lightly on the lips once more.

"It's only because you never liked locking your door, its called laziness Mr Cullen!" I teased pushing him off me so I could sit up giggling at the pout that formed.

"Well we lose seconds when I have to lock the door who can blame me." he responded as he rolled over leaning back against the pillows watching me as I crossed the room. I dragged a suitcase over to the foot of the bed and began unpacking my clothes hanging the few dresses I owned thanks to Alice into the wardrobe along with my shirts and dress pants for work.

The quiet of the room was relaxing after the noise of the day. The first case unpacked I stowed it under the bed glancing up at Edward he was sound asleep. Deciding to leave him for an hour I grabbed the next case and continued to unpack our clothes. Although we had shared draw space for years somehow this felt different they were our draws not ones in a rented apartment or at his parents but ours and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. With all our clothes unpacked I finished the boxes with my jewellery in as well as a couple of photos of me and Edward which I set on the dresser. The first taken the evening Edward decided to propose to me. My face was one of complete shock the picture capturing it perfectly. I had never expected it in a million years especially at that point. It was the end of the summer holidays I was heading back for my last year of teacher training, yet Edward still had another two years before he started his internship.

**Flashback**

Me and Edward were walking along La Push beach hand in hand enjoying the warm weather that had graced Forks, something which happens so rarely that there was no way I was going to miss it. The sun was just beginning to set over the ocean causing a beautiful red, orange glow between the wispy clouds and blue sky. Taking a half step towards Edward I leaned into him a little more resting my head on his arm. He responded by wrapping an arm around my shoulders pulling me even closer. He had been unusually quiet today, barely saying anything to me in the last hour, I'd asked if there was something wrong but he was insistent that everything was ok and just kissed me gently before carrying on with what ever he was doing.

As the sun finally set beyond the ocean I began to shiver, it was a cold evening and I was only in a t-shirt and skirt, the breeze of the ocean feeling a lot cooler than it did an hour ago. Of course Edward noticed immediately, stopped us walking and wrapped me in his arms, rubbing mine to try to add a little warmth. We stood like this for a while my head resting against Edward the only sound was the waves lapping against the shore and Edward's heart beat against my ear which was usually fast, especially for him.

"Hey,what's wrong?" I asked hoping that he would finally tell me.

I heard Edward sigh before pulling me closer to him "I'm fine Bella honest." He replied quietly. I was always teased about being a terrible liar, but today Edward was worse.

I decided to call him out on it "I know your lying, your heart is pounding and your unusually quiet, you normally love to chat but you haven't said a word for the last hour . Your worrying me."

Edward pulled me away from him so that he could look me in the eye, I could feel the tears forming, I was struggling to keep them at bay. I was still completely hopeless when it came to confrontations I found them scary no matter how minor they were. Edward wiped under my eyes with his thumbs gently then kissed under each one as well.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realise that I was living so much in my head today. I promise you I'm fine, I was just thinking about us and how much I love you." He told me kissing me lightly on the lips before pulling me into him for a tight hug.

"I loved you to." I whispered back as we continued to stand there me wrapped up in his arms. Eventually we pulled apart and began the walk back to the car. Half an hour later Edward opened the car door for me and I climbed in glad to get somewhere a little warmer. I heard Edward move around in the trunk before coming back to my side of the car offering me his school hoodie, he helped pull it over my head as I pulled my arms through the holes. The jumper was huge on me but it smelt like Edward I left my hands in the arms warming them up. Closing my door Edward jogged round to his side of the car climbing in and making our way back to the house. The silence seemed more comfortable than before and every so often I caught Edward glancing at me with a smile, whatever he was thinking was obviously not bothering him any more for which I was glad. I believed what he told me but I also knew there was more to it. Allowing my eyes to drift shut I listened to the gentle music Edward had playing and just allowed myself time to think about nothing and just be.

I felt the car come to a gentle stop opening my eyes I glanced at Edward who was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked glaring at him playfully.

"Nothing you looked so peaceful were you sleeping?" He asked turning to face me.

"I wasn't sleeping, wasn't thinking I was listening to the music it was so peaceful." I told him honestly before climbing from the car. I met Edward at the back of the car and we walked up to the house together. It wasn't until we were inside that I realised how quiet the house was. Where was everyone? I turned to Edward ready to ask him my question out loud but I stopped when I saw the sparkle in his eyes and huge smile on his face.

"Bella will you come out back with me for a minute?" He asked reaching out to take my hand tugging on it gently. I wanted to refuse saying I was so cold but something in his eyes told me he rarely wanted to go so I shrugged my shoulders and allowed him to lead me to the double doors. Edward stopped and let me through the doors first I took a couple of steps into the garden before freezing in place. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

The whole garden transformed. The trees covered in thousands of fairy lights which glowed enhancing the moon light stretching over them. When I was able to pull my eyes away from them I saw the dozens of candles scattered around the garden which were then surrounded by thousands of rose petals the effect was truly breath-taking. I don't know how long I stood there motionless but I eventually felt Edwards hands on my waist. He pulled me to him and I gladly sank against him holding his arms as they snaked around my waist. We stood there in silence for an eternity.

"This is I mean wow." I tried to explain how wonderful this was as I felt Edward shake in laughter behind me. I smacked his arm in response.

"This is out of the world Edward you rendered me speechless." I tried for a second time hoping to tell him just how much this meant to me.

"I'm glad you liked it though there is a reason for all this. There is something I want to ask you?" He told me before turning me in his arms so that he could look me in the eyes.

I stared up at him totally baffled about what he was going to ask me. I didn't have a clue. I felt him release his arms from around his waist before grasping my hands in his own. He waited patiently until I was looking him directly in his eyes.

He finally began to speak. "Bella the first time I laid eyes on you I thought I had just laid eyes on the most beautiful girl in the world. I realised right then that I was falling in love with you. Everyday since I loved you a little more." he paused taking a deep breath and I couldn't take my eyes off him. "Bella we are going go spend the rest of our lives together I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

I stared at Edward for the longest time I hadn't even realised I was crying until Edward wiped the tears from my cheeks. He then pulled me to him and rocked me until I was a little calmer. "Bella getting married just tells everyone that we're together forever. If you don't want to then that's fine but I promise we will still end up being together forever whether were married or not.

"Yes" I replied as I saw Edwards eyes widen then picked me up and spin me round and round as he hugged me close.

**End of flashback**

The engagement took me completely by surprise, pulling myself back to the present I turned to look at Edward who was still asleep. Laying next to him on the bed I ran my hands through his unruly hair scratching his scalp until he began to stir, finally opening his eyes to look up at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I giggled as I saw his eyes narrow in response before I cuddled into him resting my head on his chest.

"Hey yourself, why'd you let me sleep?" he asked running his own hands through my hair.

"You looked exhausted and I figured that after all your hard work today you deserved a break. I put away our clothes whilst I watched you sleep." I told him wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

"You've worked just as hard you deserve to rest to." he scolded kissing my head.

We lay like that for a while but I was still too wound up over the move so I sat up turning to look at Edward before saying "I'm to excited to rest at the min I think I'm going to finish unpacking my books, you stay there if your tired.

"No way I'd rather spend time with you. Come on you sort your books whilst I sort the tv and stereo, you never know I may even play you a song." he told me before puling me up and down the stairs. Of course Edward got his own way and his piano was in the study, I loved hearing him play so I suppose having it down stairs meant I was more likely to hear him.

"Promises, promises Mr Cullen." I teased before burying ,myself in organising my dozens of books. Edward had tried to persuade me to buy a kindle but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do so. There was nothing like the smell of a new book freshly opened. We spent the next few hours sorting, Edward had the TV and stereo set up in record time and was tuning in his piano after the move.

Once finished I headed towards the music room and sat in the corner on a bean bag eyes closed listening to him play. If this was how life was from now then I knew it was perfect. My life was good.

**AN- I hope you all enjoyed the interaction between Edward and Bella. **


	3. Surprises

**AN- Thanks for the reviews I'm glad people are reading and reviewing and still enjoying my story. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it. Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 2- Surprises Bella POV**

Slowly things began to drift to my senses, the feel of the comforter wrapped around me Edwards breathing tickling the back of my neck as he snuggled into my back. His arm and legs draped over me. There was nothing like the feeling of security when Edward hugged me that way. Opening my eyes I glanced around our room, some light was drifting in through the partly opened blinds, it looks like it's another good day. Sighing I turned in Edwards arms facing him so that I could watch him sleep he always looked so peaceful. He must have carried me to bed last night. I lay staring at him for ages before he finally began to stir opening his eyes smiling at me giving me a goofy grin.

"Hey" he whispered before leaning into me giving me a kiss.

"Hey" I whispered resting my head against his chest.

We lay that way for a while the house was so quiet and peaceful I couldn't hear a sound, it felt like we were the only people in the world. Sighing I stretched and rolled away from Edward taking over the rest of the bed thinking about getting up, there was still a few boxes left to unpack. Glancing at the clock on my bedside table my eyes widened when I realised it was after ten. I can't believe we had slept so long.

"Come on it's after ten we gotta get up." I told him swinging my legs out of bed and padding towards the bathroom. I heard Edward moan behind me and I laughed in response he defiantly wasn't a morning person. Taking care of my morning routine I jumped in the shower allowing the cool water to finish waking me up fully. Shampooing and conditioning my hair I then stepped out wrapping a new fluffy white towel around me securely. Looking in the mirror I grabbed a second towel and started to dry my hair before wrapping it in a towel to keep it out of my way. Grabbing my toothbrush I quickly brushed my teeth before adding some moisturizer to my face and neck. I still hadn't heard him move. So taking my body lotion I left the bathroom and to no surprise at all Edward was still asleep. Shaking my head at him I sat by his side of the bed and gently ran my fingers through his hair, he hummed in appreciation.

Leaning over him I whispered "if you don't get out of bed I am going to ring both Emmett and Esme and tell them to come get you up." I giggled as his eyes flew open.

"You wouldn't dare." he glared at me deciding whether I was serious or not. To make my point I headed over to my side of the bed where my cell was charging I grabbed it and hit speed dial four waiting for Emmett to answer.

"Good morning Bells whats up?" Emmet's ever loud voice boomed.

"Morning Em I was just wondering if you could do me a quick favour." I asked locking eyes with Edward as he shook his head at me in response.

"Can't get Edward out bed?" he asked seriously making me laugh.

"How'd you know?" I responded as Edward leapt over the bed trying to grab the phone off me.

"Well..." I heard Emmett began before Edward yanked the phone away from me.

"Em don't you dare..." he responded before kissing my forehead and walking into the bathroom. I definitely had to speak to Emmett about what he was going to say. Perhaps it was something I could use in the future.

Grabbing my body cream I covered myself in it before deciding on comfy clothes, Alice wasn't here till later so I had plenty of chance to change so I wouldn't get moaned at. I heard the shower start so I assumed Edward had finished talking to Emmett leaving him to it I headed towards the kitchen. Esme ever the mother had stocked us with the basics, but we definitely needed to go shopping at some point today for anything we wanted. I decided on cereal for breakfast seeing as we had missed most of the morning, and knowing Edward he would be wanting to eat again in a couple of hours. I made Edward some coffee to finish waking him up, not being a huge fan I stuck to fresh juice. Sitting at the breakfast bar I ate a couple of spoonfuls before Edward emerged his hair still wet. Sitting next to me he pulled his mug towards him taking a long drink before starting on his cereal.

"So what was Em going to say before you rudely grabbed my phone off me." I partially scolded whilst still smiling at him.

"Nothing of consequence don't worry bout it but I promise to get up quicker in future." he told me leaning over to take my bowl over to the sink, rinsing them before placing them in the dishwasher. "So whats the plan for today?" he asked only to sweetly.

"Well the spare bedrooms need sorting I'm not sure if Jasper and Alice are staying here tonight the other bathroom needs cleaning I didn't get round to it yesterday. We also need to go shopping we have the basics but I'd like to get some other things especially baking essentials. I also have another box in the living room left to do." I told him reeling off the list of jobs to do while he stood there slightly opened mouthed.

"Ok how bout you finish that last box off while I tackle the spare, then we can both do the bathroom before heading out to grocery shop and perhaps find somewhere to eat lunch." He said dividing things up between us.

Agreeing with him I headed towards the living room pulling the last box towards me. I placed various pictures around the room each I smiled at, showing some sort of happy memory created in the last few years. At the bottom of the box was a cream box, inside was our wedding album, I had kept it in here safe because I didn't have anywhere else to put it. But now it would take pride of place on my bookshelf. I can't believe we'd been married for nearly a year, our anniversary was in two weeks and I still didn't know how we were celebrating, Edward said he had something planned but wouldn't tell me anything. Opening the album I flicked through the pictures smiling at each one. My favourite was of Edward with his brothers and Carlisle, they were in their backyard and waiting for me with their arms wrapped around each other huge smiles on their faces. It really was my favourite picture of them.

When Edward had originally proposed the idea of actually having to get married was so far away that I didn't really think about what I wanted. Or that I would be the centre of attention something which I hated above anything else. Edward helped me to see that our wedding was about us only and no one else and we could do anything we wanted no matter what any one else thought. I didn't want a huge wedding with hundreds of people there, after all who was I going to invite I had no family to come, no one to give me away. I finally told Edward this and he reminded me that Carlisle was there to give me away if I wanted and that I did have a family who would be there for me. Something which both Carlisle and Esme both reiterated. I was slightly annoyed Edward had told them my fears but both he and they cared and only wanted to make me happy. The whole family thing was and still is overwhelming. Yet overall our wedding day was the best day of my life and it couldn't have been any better.

**Flashback**

I woke up to find Alice and Rosalie on either side of me. They had insisted that I wasn't allowed to see Edward the night before which meant staying over at Rosalie's and Emmett's, while the boys stayed at home. While I had reservations at first it turned into a relaxing chilled out evening. They were both still fast asleep Rosalie was subconsciously rubbing her growing stomach, when she first found out she was pregnant she was a little shocked to say the least, but having told Emmett and seen his excitement she relaxed and accepted what was going to happen. She was due in a little over a month and was adamant she wasn't a bridesmaid. Alice's horrified expression gave her away but I just wanted Rosalie there so in the end Alice didn't get a say.

The alarm went off waking the other two up. They both grinned at me before Rosalie rolled off the bed and headed straight to the bathroom moaning about the baby kicking her bladder. We both smiled at Rosalie's retreating form before turning back to each another.

"So are you excited? It's a big day." Alice asked smiling at me barely containing her own excitement.

"I am I guess, but there are nerves as well. What if something goes wrong?" I asked her as Rosalie came out of the bathroom and joined us on the bed.

"Bella nothing is going to go wrong, Esme is sorting the guys out now before coming over and helping us then I'm heading back later to make sure they are all dressed and in the right place. More importantly that Emmett isn't up to anything." Rosalie explained shaking her head at the thought of what Emmett could do.

Once we were out of bed Alice pushed me towards the shower whilst she painted Rosalie's nails, once I'd finished I wrapped myself in a robe and Alice pushed me on to a chair and painted my nails whilst Rosalie jumped in the shower. I closed my eyes allowing Alice to do whatever she liked I knew that she would do a good job.

"All done, they look stunning even if I do say do myself." Alice told me, I opened my eyes and glanced down at my nails. They were simple yet elegant. Alice had painted them clear then placed a small gem on the corner of each nail. Wrapping my arms around her I hugged her close telling her how much I loved her and my nails.

Alice had her shower while me and Rosalie headed downstairs Esme arrived at the same time and had brought breakfast with her. There were croissants, toast and a small mountain of fruit all of it delicious. It was nice to take a minute to relax. Once they were all finished Alice and Rosalie pushed a present in my direction. I looked over at them and they just smiled shrugging their shoulders at me. Resigned I grabbed the present and opened it. Inside was a beautiful bracelet, with a couple of charms on. One said sister and the other with conjoined hearts. I instantly loved it. With tears in my eyes I jumped up and wrapped them both in a tight hug.

"I take it you like it then." Alice joked pulling away from me laughing.

"I absolutely love it, thank you so much." I responded.

After that there was almost a frantic hum in the house Esme curled my hair while Alice and Rosalie did each others make up and hair. Once finished they went to get dressed Esme pulled some of my hair off my face and pinned it back. It truly looked stunning. She then placed a simple tiara on the top of my head pinning it in place. I grabbed the earings Esme and Carlisle gave me and put them on, there was no way I could have worn anything else.

"We would have brought you a new pair." Esme whispered from behind me. I spun round to face her.

"Esme there was nothing I wanted more than to wear these today they meant the world when you gave them to me and they still do today. I want to wear them." I finished before wrapping her in a tight hug. When we finally pulled away we both had tears in our eyes.

"Hey there's no crying today I don't have time to sort out puffy red eyes." Alice scolded us handing me a tissue. While me and Esme laughed.

"Wow you guys look amazing" I told them looking at each in turn. Rosalie was wearing a deep blue floor length dress,which hugged her in all the right places. Alice had a deep green halter neck dress which fell to just above her knees. The incredibly high heels she was wearing made her legs look longer, something I knew Jasper would definitely appreciate.

"Why thank you Bella, but I just feel like a Whale." Rosalie joked pointing towards her stomach.

"No you don't sweetheart, your glowing and it won't last for much longer." Esme soothed kissing Rosalie on the cheeks. Rosalie just smiled in return though her eyes told a different story.

"Right well I'm going to get going and make sure everything's sorted. Bella you look stunning already I can't wait to see you in your dress." she told me before giving me a quick hug and heading downstairs.

"Right makeup time" Alice said pulling back into the chair while she worked her magic. I once again sat with my eyes closed enjoying the peace and quiet feeling completely relaxed something that did take me by surprise.

"All done" Alice whispered into my eyes. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up into the mirror Alice had applied a light foundation while giving my eyes a light smokey look with a hint of blue. I looked like myself yet somehow I was beautiful, I felt beautiful.

"Alice..." I tried to say how much this meant to me how grateful I was but just couldn't seem to find the right words.

"It's ok Bella I know." She told me before wrapping me in another hug as Esme came into the room. She looked truly stunning in a full length gown of a lighter blue to Rosalie's, she also had a shawl wrapped over her shoulders.

"You look beautiful Esme." I told her honestly.

"Thank you sweetheart. How about we get you into your own dress?" Esme asked coming to stand in front of me. I nodded my head in response suddenly feeling nervous everyone else looked stunning I was suddenly worried that I would look plain next to them.

They both smiled at me as if they knew what I was thinking. Esme unwrapped my dress from the bag whilst I shrugged off the dressing gown I was wearing. Alice had helped me pick out a matching set of underwear in a cream lace. It was the most beautiful underwear I owned and I was glad Alice insisted I buy it. Esme held the dress whilst I stepped into it and they helped me pull it up I slipped my arms into the sleeves and turned so that Esme could lace up the back. The dress was an ivory colour, full length and plain. The dress had a v neck which showed off a little cleavage but not too much. Most importantly the dress hid all my scars, no body could see them perhaps for once I could forget they were there as well. Standing in front of the full length mirror I stared at my self as Esme finished the lacing tying a bow at the bottom of my back. She then stood up and placed her hands on my upper arms her eyes looking at me over my shoulder, bright with unshed tears.

"Bella you look stunning, elegant I'm so glad you picked this dress it is you all over." Esme told me before turning me round to kiss my cheek. I smiled my thanks before turning in the mirror my fingers touching the silky material. I'd decided not to wear a veil, I'd spent half my life being hidden or trying to hide myself I didn't want to hide today behind anything.

Looking over at Alice and Esme they each had tears in their eyes I laughed gently and said "Hey no crying we don't have time to redo our makeup."

"Oh Bella I can't wait till Edward lays his eyes on you he's not going to know what hit him." Alice said pulling me into a gentle hug so as not to crumple my dress. We then headed downstairs where they helped into a pair of white sandals with a small heel. My main worry was falling flat on my face as I walked down the aisle.

A gentle knock at the door brought me face to face with Carlisle who stood there in a black suit he was staring at me his eyes bright and I wasn't sure but I thought I saw unshed tears there as well. Walking into the room directly up to me he took my hands in his and gazed at my face. But still didn't say a word.

"Carlisle" I whispered wondering what he was thinking.

"Sorry huni, I saw you standing there and it made me realise just how much you have grown and changed. You are a beautiful, strong and confident young women and I am so proud of you." He told me leaning down to kiss my cheek.

I'm stunned at his honesty "If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here today, thank you. I'm not sure I've ever said that."

"Bella you needed saving and more importantly you let others do it for you. Then you worked incredibly hard so that you're stood here today, its true that we did help you but I've never seen anyone fight so hard to want to live, even after we broke our promise, you still accepted us into your life. You really have made our family complete. We are the ones that need to thanking you." Carlisle told me honestly pulling me into a gentle hug as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oy don't ruin her makeup" Alice shouted causing us to laugh, she then touched up my makeup and we headed towards Carlisle's car sliding into the back seat with Alice next to me, Carlisle drove towards home, where Edward would be waiting for me.

The car was quiet, no one needing to say anything, as we turned into the driveway I suddenly felt very nervous yet excited, my hands ran over the front of my dress smoothing out the creases that weren't there. We came to stop in the front of the house Rosalie was waiting for us with a brilliant smile on her face. Alice and Esme climbed out the car while I sat for a couple of minutes more regaining my composure taking a couple of steadying breaths. Carlisle opened my door and held out his hand to help me climb out the car, he kept a hold of my arm as we made the way towards the house.

"Everything is perfect Bella, and you look beautiful, there's just one last thing." Alice told me as she came out and handed me a bouquet of white roses. They were held together with a deep blue ribbon and between the roses were little silver studs. They were the prettiest flowers I had ever seen. Alice had the same arrangement but a little smaller than mine.

"who...?" I began to ask but suddenly realising that I knew they had Edward written all over them.

"You honestly thought Edward wouldn't make sure you had flowers." Alice laughed as I shrugged my shoulders realising that I should have known he would do this.

Looking round I noticed that Esme and Rosalie had gone inside "It's time you ready?" Carlisle asked gently.

Yes more than you know." I responded as we made our way into the house, soft piano music was playing in the background we walked through the living room, which was clear of furniture and out the double doors to the garden, Carlisle stopped me from walking as Alice took the lead and went down the aisle first. The music changed suitably and my melody that Edward wrote for me played as we walked down the aisle. I barely register the people around me. I caught sight of Jayne, glad that she had made it. Looking towards the front I spotted Edward stood next to Jasper and Emmett. When our eyes met everything around me lost focus I was finally going to say I do.

**End of flashback**

To this day I barely remember anything about the service or what the garden looked like. Edward was truly breathtaking. I'm just glad thousands of pictures had been taken because I could look back and see how stunning everything was.

"That box must have been huge. I cleaned the spare bedroom and bathroom all by myself." Edward teased coming to sit next to me on the floor.

Giggling I responded "I'm sorry Edward, I found our wedding album and was just thinking about the day. I still can't believe that the only thing I remember once I started walking down the aisle is you its a good job I have these photos."

"I'll let you off, this once, now come on lets finish up here we need to grocery shop then I'm taking you out for lunch." He told me taking the album out of my hands and putting it on my bookshelf. Twenty minutes later were all sorted and heading out the door towards Edwards car I climbed into the passenger seat pulling on my belt. Edward drove out of our drive way and towards the centre of Forks it almost felt like the last twelve hours had been some sort of dream, but seeing other people walk around we were back to reality. Pulling into the grocery store Edward parked near the entrance and we jumped out grabbing a cart and headed into the store.

"So what are we after today?" Edward asked looking round the store as if this was the first time he had been inside. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction no matter how many times someone took him grocery shopping he still didn't have a clue.

"Tell you what Edward you push the cart and I'll fill it ok?" I asked kissing his cheek and leading him down the first isle. I wandered up and down the isles with Edward following behind. I filled the cart with everything, especially plenty of fresh ingredients that way we could have plenty of home cooked meals. Although I saw Edward sneak in a number of treats when he thought I wasn't looking. I left Edward picking out some fresh fruit while I went to grab some vegetables. As I was heading back to Edward I froze when I saw Jessica Stanley stood leaning over the cart talking to Edward. I'd only seen anyone from school a hand full of times and each time even after all these years they still made me feel uncomfortable. Looking up Edward spotted me and grinned at me, reminding me that he had married me. With more confidence than I realised I had I headed over to them, dropping the vegetables into the cart before going to stand next to Edward who immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulders kissing my cheek. Jessica looked like she could have murdered me there and then.

"Jessica you remember Bella, she's my wife. Sorry but we'd better go we've just moved into our new house and haven't finished unpacking." Edward told her before leading me away still pushing the cart.

"You ok?" Edward whispered into my ear as we waited to pay.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hate running in to any of them." I whispered my confidence ebbing away.

"They can't hurt you Bella, now come on let's get this lot home I believe we have a lunch date." He told me paying for the groceries before loading them into the trunk of the car. We were soon back home in our little bubble. Edward helped me put away the groceries as I was putting the vegetables into the fridge Edward's phone started ringing.

"Hey Esme, you ok?" I heard him say into the phone shaking his head we both knew that Esme would be checking up on us to make sure that we hadn't burnt the house down.

"I promise were fine, we haven't burnt the house down." Edward told her laughing while I shook my head at him he really didn't need to encourage her any more.

"Ok, we will see you later, love you to." Edward responded before hanging up and turning towards me.

"So Esme thought we'd manage to do some damage already did she?" I asked wrapping my arms around Edward resting my cheek on his chest.

"Yeah I think she's just missing us, she did the same to the others for the first week or so. She cares." Edward told me kissing the top of my head. We stayed that way for a while revelling in the quiet of our own kitchen.

"Did she tell you when Jasper and Alice were getting in?" I asked knowing that Alice would demand to see the house as soon as she got here.

"Esme seemed to think they will be here about 4-ish. But she did say to tell you that Alice wants the royal of all house tours!" Edward replied with a giggle and slight groan at what will be a whirl wind Alice running round in a few short hours.

"Of course she does, I wouldn't expect anything else from her we will have to tell her we came up with the tour just for her and no one else will ever have the same tour." I joked but knew that Alice would love that and it would make her very happy.

"I knew I married you for a reason." He told me leaning down for another kiss. When we broke apart he smirked at me "so where am I taking you for lunch my wife?"

I loved the feeling when he calls me his wife nearly a year later I still couldn't believe we're married, "Urm actually do you mind if we stay in I can cook for us and we can just spend some time together." I told him not really wanting to leave home.

"I suppose but I don't want you to think that you have to cook for us. I love spoiling you, and we can still spend time together." he argued winking at me.

Winking back I told him " Edward I love that you want to spoil me, but you can do that at home. If we stay in then there will be no distractions, we could cook together."

"No distractions I like the sound of that." he grinned pushing me up against the counter kissing me passionately.

Agreeing to my plan Edward helped me cook a simple vegetable stir fry, something light and filling as I knew we would have a mountain of food to get through later. We sat at the dinning room table eating quietly as Edward rubbed his foot up and down my leg. Once we were finish Edward cleared the table dumping the dirty dishes in the sink I raised my eyebrows at him, his response was to wrap me in a hug kissing my neck and behind my ear gently. I couldn't stop myself from giggling and moaning at his touch. Edward scooped me up and carried me bridal style towards our bedroom. He laid me gently in the middle of the bed before kicking off his shoes, he gently took each of my feet in his hands taking my shoes off before gently placing kisses up my feet making his way up my body covering my body with his. He gazed into my eyes while holding my hands. He leaned down kissing the tip of my nose before moving to my lips. Wiping the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip I opened to give him access.

We broke away only when we couldn't breath any longer. gazing up at him I could see the love pouring out of his eyes leaning towards my ear he whispered "Bella I love you, you are safe and wanted and always will be." I nodded my head showing him that I wanted him, wanted to make love. He always said something along those lines to make me feel safe and comfortable. I don't think I'll ever truly be comfortable with sex, but Edward was teaching me that it could be good, and feel amazing. Closing my eyes I lost myself in Edwards touch as his hands ran down my sides, remembering that this is about love and happiness nothing else.

My senses slowly came back to me I felt Edward's arms and legs wrapped around my body, my head was resting against his chest I could feel his heart beating against my cheek. I sighed contentedly, Edward truly was an amazing man, he gave me nothing but pleasure. A ran my hand over his stomach and chest turning slightly so that I could look up at his face. His eyes closed a picture of happiness, even in sleep a small smirk played at the corners of his mouth, looking behind him I saw the time, just after three, I groaned knowing that we had to move Alice wouldn't think twice about barging in and dragging us from bed while Emmett laughed behind her. Reaching up I ran my hands through Edwards hair scratching my nails against his scalp. Slowly he began to wake up the smile growing ever bigger but his eyes were still not open. I felt his arms wrap tighter around me pulling me flat against him as he hugged me tight.

"Hey" He whispered into my hair kissing me gently.

"Hey yourself, come on sleepy head we need to get up, it's after three everyone will be here soon." I told him pulling away slightly running my hands through his hair again. He opened one eye to look at me the deep green full of undying love for me.

"Well I say that we just lock the door and pretend that were not in!" he joked trying to pull me so I was laying down and pulling the covers over our head at the same time. I couldn't help but giggle at his response it really was nice just the two of us. Mine and Edward's phone ringing at the same time caused us both to burst into fits of laughter before I pulled the covers off reaching for my phone. Alice's name was on the caller id.

"Hey Alice, you made it then?" I greeted while Edward groaned before grabbing his phone, I guessed that Jasper was ringing him.

"Yup and I'm so excited its been years since I saw you and I can't wait to see the house." she rambled out at fifty miles an hour.

"Alice we saw each other three weeks ago not years! Where are you, how long till you get here?" I asked hoping that they weren't outside we needed to get dressed and make the bed first.

"Let me exaggerate Bella I miss you, were about forty minutes away. Are we all right going straight round? Esme made me call to ask." She grumbled as I heard Esme mention something about manners and thinking that they knew how to use them.

Laughing I replied "I missed you to Alice and of course you can come straight round, I can't wait to show you the house you'll love it."

"Cool, told you Esme" Alice joked and I could almost hear her sticking out her tongue. "We will see you soon Bella." she said before hanging up.

Thirty minutes later I had managed to drag Edward out of bed and we were both dressed again, Edward promised to help make the bed but he had disappeared who knows what he was up to. Heading down the stairs in bare feet I wandered through the kitchen to find Edward stood at the fridge drinking from the milk carton. I shook my head at him before grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and handing it to him.

"Thanks love I knew they were around here somewhere." He smirked as he half filled his glass before closing the fridge. I was about to tell him off a little more when we heard a car pull into our drive way I smiled at Edward while he groaned in response. Grabbing a hold of his hand I pulled Edward towards the front door opening it to see Alice stood at the bottom of the porch gazing up at the house a smile playing on her lips. When her eyes landed on us she let out a small squeal and ran towards us. Both me and Edward were suddenly wrapped in a group hug with Alice when Jasper reached us he gently pulled her off us.

"I have missed you guys so much." she said before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house.

As promised I gave Alice her own private tour of the house, which she lapped up. Once I'd shown her mine and Edwards bedroom she declared that we had made a good choice and that the house was very us. Once the tour was over we all headed over to Carlisle and Esme's, we were having a barbeque and as we didn't have one there's was the likely choice. Emmett and Rosalie were already there, Henry giggling as Emmett was chucking him in the air. Alice squealed again as she spotted them immediately running over to first hug Henry then the others. The Men headed round the back to start the grill whilst we went into the kitchen to grab the food. Henry began fussing a little and the look on Alice's face was priceless. He was soon passed to me while Alice faked helping prepare the salad. The rest of us laughed at her and teased that Henry wasn't about to explode all over her. An hour later everything was ready. We were all sat round the table in the garden, as we were having a unusually warm evening. The food was nice if a little burnt, but everyone back together was nice and not as overwhelming as I had thought it would be.

Once we had finished eating, Esme insisted that Carlisle helped her clear while the 'kids' caught up. We heard his grumbling all the way into the house while we laughed. I enjoyed listening to Alice and Jasper tell us about their life in New York, Alice was loving the fashion world and had just been allowed to began helping to design the fall collection for a department store. Jasper's work at the national history museum suited him down to the ground and I could tell her really enjoyed giving the tours to all the school kids. Things were beginning to round down and I was definitely ready to head home.

"Well before you all disappear for the night, there is something we need to give two of you." Esme began, Edwards quizzical gaze meeting my own told me that he had no idea what they were talking about. A quick glance around the table and the smiles on everyone elses faces told me they knew what was going on.

"Edward, Bella you never got the chance to go on honeymoon after your wedding so for your first anniversary gift we as a family are sending you both away." Carlisle explained smiling over at us.

"What" was all I could manage to splutter out as I felt Edward's hand squeeze my own.

"Your going to Jamaica for ten days." Esme explained handing over tickets to Edward. We sat in stunned silence for a while.

"We can't accept this it must have cost you a fortune, it's too much." Edward said voicing my opinion.

"There's no argument your going, you both deserve this." Esme responded before standing to wrap us in a group hug. Twenty minutes later and after hundreds of thank you's and hugs we were heading home the tickets were in my purse.

"Well I guess we're heading to Jamaica." I said with a slight giggle, although I thought the gift was over the top, I couldn't help but feel excited by it.

**AN- Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't get to used to these nice long chapters they aren't going to be the norm! They will probably sit between 2000 and 3000 words. **

**Let me know what you think x**


	4. Honeymoon

**AN- Here's the next installment, their off on honeymoon yeah! Enjoy**

**Chapter 3 - Honeymoon (Edward pov)**

I couldn't believe how generous our family had been. We'd just pulled up outside the Rose Hall resort and spa in Jamaica just outside of Montego Bay, the sun beating down on us Bella's face is one of amazement and wonder. I knew she had never been out of the country before and definitely no where as exotic as this. Taking her hand I pulled her gently into the foyer, one wall lined with desks where staff were waiting to check us in. The cream walls and pillars were lightly lit by small lights giving a warm romantic feel. The brown furniture with various coloured cushions looked inviting, I'm tempted to pull Bella on one and snuggle but I knew that we needed to check in we could snuggle in our room later. A waitress paused in front of us offering a refreshing drink wr each took one gratefully I heard Bella moan next to me as she took a couple of sips.

"Good?" I asked as I took a sip of my own.

"Yes, this place is amazing, I've never seen anything like this before." She replied smiling up at me as she took in the room that surrounds her.

"This place is impressive but I'd have to say it has nothing on you." I told her honestly leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. She smiled shaking her head at me in response.

We eventually checked in and I led Bella through the hotel towards our room for the next 10 days. Putting the card into the slot I opened the door and stood aside to allow Bella to enter first. Following her I dumped the bags just inside the door before standing behind Bella wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her towards me hugging her close. The bed was in the middle of the room with white covers and a patterned dark brown throw on the bottom. The walls were the same cream as the foyer the bathroom was off to the right the room fully tiled with a walk in shower. Pulling Bella over to the balcony I slid the doors open and we stepped out, the view of the Caribbean ocean was breathtaking. The clear blue ocean matched the clear blue sky. We stood against the railing watching the waves crash gently against the white sands. Bella sighed and snuggled into me and I held her tighter as the sun slowly began to set and sink into the ocean causing a red glow to spread across the sky. Turning her to face me I lent down and kissed her gently with the Caribbean below us and not a car in the world.

We grabbed a late snack in the buffet restaurant before taking a walk along the beach allowing the cool water to wash over our feet as they sank into the sand. Spotting a sun bed I pulled Bella over to it and lay down pulling her on top of me and holding her close. This was peaceful and relaxing especially after such a busy few years we both definitely needed this. I heard Bella yawn before she looked sheepishly up at me resting her chin on my chest.

"Tired?" I whispered kissing her forehead gently.

"I guess, all the travelling and being so busy this summer has me exhausted, I know its early and we've only been here a few hours but can we head back to our room?" she asked smiling and using big doe eyes to get me to agree. What she never seemed to realise was that I would give her everything in my power no matter what.

"Of course if your tired, we could have an early night, then seen what this place has to offer tomorrow after all we have 10 days." I responded pulling her up and walking slowly back towards our room.

Bella leaned against my side as if she couldn't hold her weight any longer I wrapped my arm around her waist helping to support her walking. We made it back to the room eventually and I guided Bella over to the bed sitting her down on the edge before heading towards our bags which were still where we had left him. Unzipping Bella's I grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top for her to sleep in handing them to her before searching through my bag for my sleep shorts. Once we were both ready for bed, I pulled Bella under the covers wrapping the quilt over us as the air conditioning hummed in the background. Bella curled into my side wrapping an arm around my waist and resting her head on my chest, her breathing quickly evening out as she slipped into a fitful sleep. Kissing her gently I closed my eyes allowing sleep to claim me.

I woke the next morning to find the bed next to me empty Bella no where in sight. I turned over glancing at the bathroom door I saw it was open so I knew that Bella wasn't inside. Pulling the covers off I double checked the bathroom, quickly using the toilet before heading over to the balcony pulling back the curtain and sliding open the doors the heat hit me immediately Bella stood with her back to me looking out to sea. Stepping up behind her I rested my head on top of hers, while my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning, you ok? I was a little worried when you weren't in bed." I told her while kissing the top of her head.

"I'm better than fine, I woke up and wanted to see this stunning view you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you." she told me before tuning round and leaning up for a kiss. There was nothing better than kissing my wife in the Caribbean. "Anyway there is nothing compared to you,not even a view like this." she whispered honestly and captured my lips once more with hers. It was often so rare for Bella to kiss me first especially as one as passionate as this that I didn't want to break away. However my stomach had over ideas and grumbled showing how hungry I was.

Breaking away Bella teased "Well I guess we'd better get dressed before you wilt away."

"Yes I suppose we should. How'd you fancy spending the day by the pool sipping cocktails and swimming every one in a while?" I asked wanting to spend a lazy day with my wife.

"Sounds good to me" Bella replied before heading back inside I followed her in shortly afterwards to find her knelt in front of her bag. I copied her looking for a pair of swim shorts and a t-shirt to match. Once dressed I headed into the bathroom brushing my teeth and washing my face. When I went back into the main room I found Bella stood in front of the full length mirror she was wearing a full swimsuit in a deep purple colour, her hair tied back in a messy bun. She looked truly stunning. As I took a closer look I noticed that she was silently crying I noticed her eyes trained on the scars on the top of her thighs.

Running to her side I tuned her round and hugged her to me running my hands up and down her back soothingly as I whispered words of love and comfort into her ear. I could feel her shaking slightly in my arms as I pulled us over to the bed sitting down I pulled her on my lap and rocked her gently until the tears had subsided. Tracing my thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the tears I repositioned her so I could look her in the eyes and said "Bella you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

She stared at me for the longest time her eyes wide and so unsure of herself. "Edward..." she began pulling away from me slightly.

"Bella don't pull away I mean every word I just said. Yes you have scars there is nothing you can do about them. I know you hate them but they don't define who you are. You are stunningly breathtaking I am glad you are my wife." I told her honestly pulling back to a bone crushing hug.

Once we pulled away again Bella began talking to me though her voice a little shaky "Edward I'm sorry I put on my swimsuit and fell in love with it immediately but then I spotted the scars and realised that they would always be there no matter what I did. I felt ugly."

"Bella you are not ugly and you never will me, when I saw you in that swimsuit I couldn't believe that you were mine and how stunning you are." I told her again trying to get her to believe me. I saw a slight blush creep up her cheeks so I knew that I was beginning to get through to her. So I continued "Now lets finish grabbing our stuff and get some breakfast we can then spend the day chilling." I told her kissing her slowly.

Bella agreed and she grabbed a tank top and pair of shorts to put on over her swimsuit covering her scars in the process I know she hates them and they are a daily battle for her but one that she would win eventually. We headed down to enjoy breakfast on the first morning of our honeymoon.

After the shaky start to our day things only got better and better we enjoyed a relaxing breakfast, I ate way to much but if I was on my honeymoon so I should indulge. We found a couple of sun beds partly in the shade I didn't want either of us getting burned. I stripped off my t-shirt and sat on the edge of Bella's bed whilst she rubbed sun cream into my back and shoulders. Bella decided not to take her clothes off I think she was wary of what the other people would think of them and she wasn't ready for the stares. We laid around, Bella engrossed in a book she was reading while I sat watching her expressions play out on her face. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Bella was running her hands through my hair as she leaned over me opening my eyes I saw her smiling down at me.

"Hey you ok?" I asked sitting up to make room for her on my sunbed.

"Yeah I'm good. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim with me?" she asked a little nervously.

"I would like nothing more" I told her honestly as she broke out into a brilliant smile.

She quickly took off her tank and shorts and we headed towards the pool. I could see her glancing around looking for reactions from others near by, my heart nearly broke. Taking a step closer to her i rested my hands on her hips pulling me to her. She paused at the side of the pool twisting her head to look back at me her smile said it all. I returned her smile motioning for her to get into the pool first. She climbed down into the cool water swimming across the other side of the pool. I swam after her pulling her to me kissing her lightly on the lips. When I pulled away I grinned evilly at her before grabbing her waist and throwing her into the water away from me as her head broke the service she glared at me before swimming back over wrapping herself into me kissing my cheek. I loved it when she was this care free her eyes were alight which just made her even more beautiful and I'm determined to make her feel this way more often.

The next three days seemed to follow a similar pattern we would wake up early then head for breakfast before spending the day by the pool relaxing and going for an occasional swim. Bella was more confident about wearing her swimming clothes and only hesitated a little before pulling off a sun dress and heading towards the pool. Around early evening we would head back towards our room for showers and getting changed before our evening meal. One more than one occasion I would spot Bella napping in the middle of our bed wrapped in only her towel. When she woke I would tease her about being so busy all day that there was no way she could go for dinner without napping first.

We normally ate at the buffet style restaurant but tonight I wanted something a little more romantic and so booked us into the Three Palms overlooking the Golf course. Bella never once questioned where we were going and looked stunning in a light blue dress and sandals, the sun was definitely agreeing with her. Right there and then I made a promise to bring Bella back or somewhere just as beautiful so she could lounge in the sun, something which rarely happened in Forks. The meal was delicious as all the food had been on our stay here.

As we left the restaurant I pulled Bella into my side wrapping an arm around her waist before whispering "Lets walk along the beach its a beautiful evening, we could go for a paddle?"

"Sure, I'm not tired at all after my nap earlier." she teased sticking her tongue out at me before pulling away and running towards the beach.

I laughed as she took off watching her run for a couple of seconds before chasing after her. We were on the beach before my arms wrapped around her waist and pulled us both into the sand. I think that was the most energetic we had been since arriving. I hovered over her as we both took deep breaths getting our breaths back. I leaned down to brush my nose with the tip of hers, she giggled in response and to me there wasn't a better sound in the world. I felt her arms wrap around my back and her fingers travelled up and snaked into my hair pulling my lips to hers. I hummed on contact kissing her gently before running my tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission. She quickly complied and I didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss.

Half an hour later we were both giggling like school children who'd been caught making out behind the bike sheds. Hand in hand we made our way back to our room even though it was early we wanted each other's company and no interruptions. I opened the door allowing Bells to enter first.

"I think I need another shower to get rid of all the sand in my hair after someone tackled me on the beach." she mock shouted at me.

"That's not a problem Mrs Cullen, I will take my punishment like a man and will wash your beautiful hair so you don't have to." I told her pulling her into the bathroom and pulling the zip on her dress so it fell in s heap at her feet. I reached out turning on the shower setting the temperature before pulling of my shirt and shorts. Bella was looking at me with a small smile her hands reached out to trace the muscles running up from my stomach to my chest resting her hands over my heart. I stood watching captivated by how confident she was acting. Reaching up to her tip toes she kissed my chin tracing her mouth along my jaw. Leaning down I captured her mouth with mine grasping her waist picking her up so her legs wrapped around my waist. I pushed her into the wall and allowed the hand that wasn't glued to her ass to roam up and down her back finding her bra strap and unclasping it as Bella reached between us and pulled it the rest of the way off. I quickly switched off the shower and carried Bella back to the bed laying her down tracing kisses all along her neck and down to her breast. I was worshiping her in any way I could showing her just how much love I had for her. Tracing my fingers slowly down her stomach I reached inside her pants exploring pausing only to look up into her eyes to check whether she was ok. She smiled down at me as my fingers began exploring brushing over sensitive spots until I pushed her over the edge. Removing her pants I slid my own off and captured her lips in my own once more our tongues dancing with one another.

"Bella can I make love to you?" I whispered as always, I needed her verbal consent if there was any hint of fear or uncertainty I would stop and just hold her.

"God yes" was her response, she rarely lost herself like this but I could see nothing but love and desire in her eyes, so I lined myself up with her opening pushing in gently pausing allowing her to adjust before slowly and gently making love to my wife. There really was nothing better.

**AN- Hope you enjoyed the first installment of the honeymoon theres another 2 chapters of Jamaica heat so that should keep us warm in these cold wintery evenings.**

**Not to make anyone Jealous but I've been to Jamaica and done most of the activities that Bella and Edward will be doing. The only difference being it wasn't my Honeymoon, more of a girlie holiday!**


	5. Honeymoon pt2

**AN- Heres the second installment of the honeymoon, enjoy**

**Chapter 4- Honeymoon Part 2- (Edward POV)**

The sun shone through the open curtains signalling the start of a new day. I left my eyes closed thinking back to our love-making last night. I sighed contentedly Bella had showed me a side I got to see so rarely but when I did I couldn't get enough. I opened my eyes realising that Bella wasn't in bed, the shower was running, so jumping from bed I tried the bathroom door glad to find she hadn't locked it. I slipped into to shower behind Bella pulling her to me.

"Good morning I believe I had promised to wash your hair." I whispered kissing her cheek as she turned round to face me.

"Well you did but you managed to distract yourself and me." She looked sheepishly at me before continuing "You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up and I really needed to wash my hair."

"I'm here now so turn" I ordered she saluted me but turned I grabbed her shampoo and poured it into my hands before massaging it into her scalp. Her head rolled back and she hummed in appreciation. I laughed at her reaction. Pushing her further into shower I rinsed her hair before conditioning in the same way. Once I'd washed my hair we got out of the shower and I wrapped Bella in a fluffy towel before grabbing one and wrapping it around my waist.

Glancing at the clock I gasped when I saw it was already midday I gasped in surprise. "I know when was the last time we slept in so late?" Bella laughed as she turned to dry her hair.

"I've no idea but we should so do it more often." I laughed turning to get dressed. Being away really was helping us relax.

Once sorted we headed out for lunch both of us starving as we had missed breakfast. I'd noticed that it was a little overcast today. "Bella how'd you fancy getting out of the hotel for a bit this afternoon we could head into Montego bay for a while and do a bit of shopping." I asked knowing that there wasn't much point in sunbathing with the cloud cover.

"Sure we have lived in our own little bubble I would like to see some of the country and not just the hotel." She responded kissing my cheek before heading off to grab some food. An hour later we were both fed, watered and sitting in a taxi heading towards Montego Bay. The scenery was breath-taking so different to Forks and I couldn't help but smile as I remembered we were in paradise.

Montego Bay mainly consisted of one street filled with little shops and bars my arm wrapped protectively around Bella's waist I knew we were perfectly safe but you could never be too careful. Bella spotted a market down the street and begged to head that way I smiled at her perhaps some of Alice's shopping habits were rubbing off, she'd be so proud. We wandered through the market the stalls packed closely together filled with everything imaginable and most of it home-made. You could easily see that people's whole lives were in this market and what they were selling. It was humbling to see and made me realise just how lucky we really were. Bella wandered round the market for a couple of hours smiling at the adults and chatting away to the children. She would make an amazing teacher and everyone would just love her. By the time we left we had brought a beautiful vase for Esme and homemade bracelets for Alice and Rosalie ho would just love the uniqueness of what we had brought. Heading back down the main street I pulled Bella into a bar overlooking the Caribbean ocean we sat at a table and I ordered cool refreshing cocktails and a huge ice cream to share. Despite the cloud it was still incredibly warm. Bella raised her eyebrow at me when I ordered the cocktails.

"Don't worry their virgin I just thought that you'd like the flavour." I whispered reaching out to take her and in mine squeezing them reassuringly. She smiled timidly back. "So did you enjoy the market?" I asked hoping to lighten the conversation.

"It was brilliant, yet quite sad it was hard to see so many people who had so little yet seemed so happy and welcoming." She told me.

"I get what you mean, but like what you said they seemed so happy with there lives we can't feel sad for them." I responded pulling back my hands as our order arrived.

Bella took her sip of her drink and hummed in appreciation taking a deeper drink as I laughed at her grabbing a spoon and taking a big bite of ice cream. We must have sat there for hours watching the sun set well Bella drank at least three more strawberry daiquiri I think I'm going to have to learn how to make them once we get back home. Once the sun had set we grabbed a taxi and headed back to the hotel. We quickly showered and changed before heading down to grab a late dinner.

Neither of us feeling over tired we sat and watched a steel band play, with the other guests. Bella sat on my lap snuggled into my chest with my arms wrapped around her. Once they done I pulled Bella to the beach and kicked off our shoes so that we could go for a paddle. Standing ankle-deep in the water Bella took a step towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist kissing my chest over my heart. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you to" I replied before lifting her up and spinning her round and round both of us lost in the moment.

I awoke the next morning to Bella peppering my cheek with kisses. I opened my eyes and winked at her before she leaned down and kissed me gently. Glancing at the clock I realised that it was a little after 7am. "As lovely as the wakeup call was why was it so early?" I asked before closing my eyes again.

Giggling she pulled the covers off me before replying "because someone thought it would be a good idea to go horse riding and we have to be in the lobby by 10."

"Excellent that gives me another couple of hours in bed, wake me up ay 9.30" I replied seriously refusing to open my eyes.

"Not happening we need showers and breakfast and we need to pack a bag with everything we need. Now move mister." She commanded. I groaned but opened by eyes and saw the smirk on her face. Shaking my head at her I replied "Your mean Mrs Cullen do you know that?"

"I'm sure you'll live, now let's go have a shower." she told me pulling me from the bed and to the shower I smirked thinking this was definitely worth getting up for.

An hour and a half later we were finally ready to head down for breakfast. I loved this new physical Bella it's almost like she's a whole new person yet still my Bella. I'm going to have to ask her about it but I didn't want her to get the idea that I hated it. I just wanted to make sure she was doing it for her-self and not just to please me. Sitting down for breakfast I decided to go for the works, I started with cereal then headed for the cooked breakfast with bacon sausages and eggs finishing off with toast. While Bella teased that the poor horse that had me on its back this morning wouldn't be able to move. Of course she stuck to the healthy options of cereal and fruit, which made me, feel even more guilty. We'd finished breakfast an hour later giving us just enough time to head back to our room grabbing my back pack with sun cream, towels and water in. We both used the bathroom as well not entirely sure whether the facilities would be any good where we were going.

There were a few others from our hotel on our mini-bus which thankfully had air conditioning. We managed to get the back seat making me feel like a naughty school kid while I kissed Bella lightly on the lips, she giggled in response and then slapped my arm telling me to behave. I did as she said and we watched the scenery for the next hour watching the landscape change moving away from the country side and up into the hills. Driving in Jamaica was definitely a new experience. The roads weren't very wide and you could see the drop mere feet away it was a little unnerving but the driver seemed very confident in what he was doing which helped relax us a bit. As we'd been driving about an hour I noticed the sea again we pulled up not long after in front of a building just back from the ocean with the hills on the other side. We climbed out of the mini-bus and met by a guide who told us to leave any of our belongings behind in a locker so that we didn't lose anything. I grabbed a bottle of water each and put everything else away.

We waited around for a while before being sorted on to different horses Bella ended up on a light tan one in front of mine which was a deep brown in colour. Neither of us had ridden before so I was glad of the training runs round the paddock before they led us off into the hills. The ride was breath-taking we went at a steady pace taking a slight incline up the hills surrounded by trees, the sound of wildlife on either side. Every so often you could see the locals who lived on the hill-side often in what looked like one or two room houses with children playing and various farm animals grazing around. We must have ridden for just over an hour before the trek began to level out our guide led us to the edge of a cliff to allow us to look out at the scenery. It was the second best thing I had ever seen, the first being Bell on our wedding day. Bella turned to grin at me mouthing wow at me. I nodded my response agreeing with her. We sat there for half an hour drinking our water while the horses rested. The guide then lead the way back down the hills though took a much steeper narrower path. On one side of us the hills continued to rise while on the other there was a sheer drop. My heart was in my mouth the way as I leant back trying not to fall off the decent was definitely a lot steeper. Watching Bella in front of me she looked so natural from her posture she seemed so relaxed as if the sheer drop to her right didn't even exist. Finally after what felt like a lifetime we made it back to flat ground Bella looked back in my direction and smirked before laughing at the look on my face. Once we were off our respective horses I grabbed Bella pulling her to me and breathed a sigh of relief.

Bella giggled before saying "I take it that your glad your back on your own feet?"

I tickled her sides before responding "Yes there is nothing wrong with being on my own feet, did you not see that drop up there, if we had slipped…" I stopped as Bella lifted her fingers up to my lips before reaching up and kissing me lightly.

"You worry too much Edward, we were perfectly safe, and you've got to agree that the view was worth it, we'd never get to see this back in Forks." She reasoned. I nodded my head agreeing with her reasoning feeling myself relax even further. We headed back into the building where the guide was explaining to some others that we could go into the ocean if we wanted, riding on horseback. Taking a glance at Bella I could see the excitement in her eyes she looked at me nodding her head excitedly so I agreed with her. Stripping off our clothes so that we were just left in our swimsuits we headed back outside to our horses. The first thing I noticed was that the horses did not have their saddles any longer which meant we were riding bare back. I got on to my horse first with Bella climbing hers behind me, I heard her squeal and spun round to find her hanging off the other side of her horse, luckily the guide grabbed a hold of her pulling her back on the horse safely. Bella gave me a thumbs up grinning, she really was enjoying this way too much. I shuck my head at her glad that she was safely back on her horse.

Once everyone was back on their horses our guides led us towards the ocean the horses walked in the waves for a couple of minutes before heading further into the sea. As my feet touched the water, then my knees I realised that it was quite likely that the horses were swimming as well. I had no idea that horses could be so graceful in the water it really was a strange sensation. We swam in the ocean for a an hour, the water gradually heating up, as clouds came over and it began to rain, it was like being in a warm bath the main difference being the horses. The heavens opened up and it began to thunder the guides had to cut or swim short for when lightning struck the sea. Once we were back inside the building I grabbed the towel out of the bag and wrapped Bella securely in it before grabbing one for myself.

After we had dressed again we wandered around the gift store, Bella insisted on buying photos to show everyone and I had brought a stuffed horse for Henry though Emmett would probably have more fun playing than Emmett. As we left the shop we stood under cover watching the rain fall and the storm play out over the ocean with the rumbles of thunder and lightning forking into the ocean. We managed to get the back seat of the mini bus again and Bella curled into my side her eyes closing immediately as I wrapped my arms around her holding her close. This was probably the busiest day we'd had since getting here the holiday was half over already the time had gone so quick yet it felt like we'd been here for weeks. I didn't take my eyes off Bella the ride home she slept peacefully her hand grasping at my shirt holding it tight. I ran my hands through her hair knowing how much she liked it. I had always loved to watch her sleep it was the only time she didn't hide any of her emotions from me, I could watch them play out on her face, it was like seeing into her soul which slowly but surely was beginning to heal.

The mini-bus pulled up outside of the hotel and I gently shook Bella awake her eyes opened slowly and looked up at me in slight confusion before smiling and sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. We climbed out of the bus, me holding on to Bella who seemed a little unsteady on her feet after her sleep. The rain was still pounding down so we made our way up to the room it was early evening and we still had a couple of hours left before dinner. As we waited for the elevator Bella sank back into my side glancing down at her I noticed that she still seemed sleepy, bending down I scoped her up in the bridal style she gave a little squeak of surprise as she locked her arms around my neck.

"You still looked half asleep so I figured you could do with some help back to our room." I told her kissing her forehead as it rested against my shoulder. Bella's eyes closed once more and I think she was asleep again before we even made it back to our room. After I had made sure she was settled in Bed I headed out on to the balcony watching the continuing storm I'd always liked watching storms. We hadn't called home since getting here so grabbing my phone I dialled my parent's number waiting for them to pick up.

"Hello Edward you haven't forgotten about us then?" Esme greeted as I heard Carlisle laughing in the background.

"Hi, we're sorry. Being here is like being in a bubble we completely lost track of time. Bella's napping so I thought I'd just ring and check in." I told them feeling a little guilty we hadn't rung to let them we arrived safe.

"That's fine Edward I'm only teasing. So are you both having fun?" She asked.

"Yes its been amazing, we spent the first few days doing nothing then we went horse riding today. I think Bella's wiped out it's the busiest we've been since getting here." I told her.

"Good I'm glad you're both having fun and relaxing." She told me sounding happy for us.

"We are I'm going to go and wake Bella for dinner we will see you in a few days, love you both." I told them before hanging up.

Shutting the phone I tuned back into our room to find Bella still fast asleep, I decided to grab a shower letting her sleep a little longer. Washing away the sea water I truly was happy that our family had done this for us I'd not realised that we had needed this so much. Switching off the shower and grabbing a fresh towel I headed back into the bedroom to find the room empty, going over to the balcony I found Bella stood watching the rain which was still falling hard.

"Hey sleep head." I responded standing behind her and resting my chin on her head.

"Hey, sorry I guess riding really took it out of me." She responded turning to lean into me.

"Don't apologise I love watching you sleep you know that. Do you fancy getting changed and heading to get some dinner I'm kind of starving!" I told her as my stomach grumbled.

"We can, though I feel really lazy how would you feel about staying in ordering room service, lots of crap then sprawling out in front of the TV with me." She said raising her eye brows at me.

"Now that is the best idea I have heard all day. Let's go look at the menu." I responded enthusiastically pulling her back inside and over to the draw where all the hotel info was kept.

Twenty minutes later we had argued over what to order before deciding on steak and potatoes then chocolate cake for dessert. I was waiting for the food whilst Bella had a shower I was flicking through the channels looking for some film to watch while we ate. The storm was just ending and the balcony doors were open to let in the cool breeze the air smelt fresh and I loved that smell after a storm. Bella stepped out of the bathroom her hair in complete disarray falling down her back still damp from her shower. She was wearing a vest top with a pair of my boxer shorts and she never looked more beautiful.

"What you staring at?" She glared playfully coming to sit next to me.

"Nothing just my wife." I responded leaning down to kiss her. A knock at the door broke us apart and I ran to open the door allowing a bell boy to push a trolley in with our food which smelt mouth-watering. After everything was laid out on the table in our room I tipped and thanked him as he left the room. Grabbing two plates I headed back to the bed and handed Bella one who was settled back against the headboard. Joining her we ate in comfortable silence. I only half watched whatever channel I had chosen as I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella and the way her eyes glowed, her laughter at the comedy she obviously enjoyed. I just hoped that the rest of our honey moon and life could be this happy.


	6. Dolphins

**AN- I apologise for the delay work has really kicked my butt! I do promise that I will have an update for you on Wednesday as normal. **

**Enjoy x **

**Chapter 5 Dolphins (Bella pov)**

The Honeymoon had been everything I had ever dreamed of and I couldn't believe this was our last day before flying back home. I had done more in this last nine days than I ever thought possible. I even got to go and see a Jamaican school, up in the hills. the children had nothing it was a two room building which housed sixty children, the walls were sparse and their teacher told us that they struggled to find enough books and pencils for the children. I couldn't believe that in this day in age children went with so little yet it didn't seem to bother them. They sang us a couple of songs with such happiness and huge smiles that it brought tears to my own eyes I was so moved. There was no sorrow in what they had only that they were grateful for being able to go to school in the first place. It made me realise just how fortunate I had been to have everything I have. This coming september I would do everything I could to make sure I gave my class everything they could possible deserve.

Edward had planned our last day here but he refused to tell me what he had planned. It was driving me crazy. The only clue was that I needed my swimming costume, so once it was on I put a pair of shorts and t-shirt over the top. Waiting impatiently in our room as Edward finished in the bathroom I swear he was taking forever on purpose.

"Edward I swear if you don't hurry up and get your cute butt out here I'm going on my own." I yelled hoping to get him to hurry up.

Laughing Edward came out of the bedroom "Feel free honey, but you don't know where we are going so I think that will be kind of hard to do."

I mumbled in frustration because what he said was true, I had no idea where we were going so really my threat was kind of empty. I glared at him before grabbing our towels and shoving them into Edward's backpack along with suncream, deodorant and Edward's wallet with our cash in. Coming up behind me Edward wrapped me in his arms kissing the top of my head before whispering "I know your frustrated but this is well worth it I promise. Just a little longer and some patience please."

Turning in his arms I smiled at him reaching up to kiss him gently. "Ok, but I swear if this is not worth it I'm not talking to you all the way home." I mock threatened though he knew I was joking.

Edward pulled me from the room and we grabbed a quick breakfast, it turned out that Edward had spent way to long getting ready which meant that we only had twenty minutes to eat. We grabbed fruit for on the bus as a snack and headed to the front of the hotel. A bus pulled up with pictures of Dolphins on the side. I glanced up at Edward who nodded his head to my silent question we were swimming with Dolphins. Like a little girl I squealed and jumped into Edward knocking the bag off his shoulder in the process. He quickly grabbed a hold of me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I chanted kissing his mouth in between each word.

"Your more than welcome, now shall we go, otherwise the bus will leave without us." He said as he set me down carefully and pulled me towards the bus.

We bounced around on the bus for over an hour and I barely contained my excitement. Once we arrived our guide led down a winding path through the rainforest, once we were in the park we stored our things in a locker and wandered around we weren't swimming till this afternoon. They had a pirate theme which looked great.

"Babe can we snorkel with the Stingrays?" Edward asked his eyes alight.

"Sure sounds good to me." I replied hoping that they didn't have their stings.

Climbing into the water we swam around for about an hour surrounded by stingrays and hundreds of fish. It was incredibly peaceful under the water it really did feel as if we were alone and no one else was around. Edward insisted that he had his picture taken with a stingray which he decided to hold. What was worse he made me stand next to him. After we headed towards the glass bottom canoes. climbing into a double, I sat in front of Edward as he paddled us out into the lagoon. I had ores as well but decided to let Edward do all the work and just looked into the water watching the fish swim under us. Leaning back against Edward I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun on my face.

"Hey beautiful you ready to grab some lunch before we swim with the Dolphins?" he asked as the boat hit the sand.

Opening my eyes I smiled up at him "sure, I can't believe we are swimming with the Dolphins."

"Anything for you beautiful." He responded before helping me from the boat and leading me over to the barbeque. Edward left me sat on a bench as he went to grab us some lunch, coming back a couple of minutes later with two plates of Jerk chicken and baked potatoes. The food was delicious but I could only eat about half of what I had because I was too excited to eat any more. Once Edward had eaten everything on both his and my plate we headed over to the Dolphin pools. The instructors gave us a safety talk and we all grabbed a life vest. Grabbing Edwards hand we made our way along a wooden platform and down some steps into the water. Together we swam across the lagoon to the other side with four other people. Three Dolphins were swimming around us, I couldn't believe how close they were. The instructors had them do loads of different tricks in front of us and I clapped enthusiastically along with everyone else. A Dolphin stopped in front of me and I reached out my hand to stroke his nose it had a leathery feel to it. The Dolphin came close and placed his nose on my cheek giving me a kiss I saw a camera flash from above and saw one of the staff taking photos. I laughed at Edward's face as he realised that the Dolphin was going to give him a kiss as well. It really was priceless.

An instructor jumped into the pool and showed us how to hold on to the Dolphins fins so that they could pull us around. I stared slightly stunned wouldn't that hurt them. I really wanted to do this but not if the Dolphins hated it. "Sorry, but does that hurt the Dolphins?" I asked as Edward smiled over at me.

"No, they are loving playful animals by nature so love doing things like this." The instructor reassured as the first person in the group placed one hand on to the Dolphins fins. He got pulled round so fast. Soon it was my turn. Swimming up to the Dolphins I waited for them to swim up to me I grabbed on to the fins tightly and felt myself move as the pulled me around the lagoon. It really was the best experience. Once I let go I swam back over to Edward and kissed him lightly on the lips before he went off for his turn. Once everyone had their turn the instructor laid in the water and we watched as two Dolphins pushed on his feet and raised him up into the air I gasped in surprise hoping that we weren't about to do that.

"You ok?" Edward asked seeing my expression.

"Yeah, are we doing that?" I asked but already knew the answer as the first in our group lay flat on his stomach in a star shape.

"Yes but if you don't want to then don't I mean its up to you." He told me pulling me against him.

Me and Edward waited till the end so that I had time to decide whether I wanted to go or not.

"Its your turn babe." Edward whispered kissing my cheek. I nodded my head in response.

Taking a deep breath I swam slightly slower over to where I had to lay flat with my arms outstretched. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt nervous but in an excited way taking another calming breath I felt the Dolphins approach and they pushed me through the water I felt myself raise out of the water, surprising myself as I managed to stay standing for a while. As I hit the water I cleared the surface with a wide smile so happy that I had done that. I waited watching Edward take his turn. I couldn't believe how graceful he looked on top of the Dolphins. He swan back over to me and I wrapped myself around him kissing him, not caring who saw us.

We made our way back to the shore and Edward helped me out of the water and we took off our life jackets. I pulled Edward to me once again "I love you thank you so much this has been the best day ever."

"Your so very welcome. Now let's go look at the photos, we so need some." He replied kissing me before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into the store.

After half an hour of looking at the photos we decided on which ones to buy, as well as getting them on CD. We then headed to the gift store to see if there was anything we liked. I spotted a stuffed Dolphin and had to buy it as a reminder it was a little childish but I didn't really care. We also grabbed one for Harry knowing he would like it.

All to soon it was time to get back on the bus and I honestly didn't want to leave, Edward noticed my mood as he handed me my t-shirt to slip on. "Hey you ok?" he asked leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Yup I'm great I just don't want this day to end ever." I told him honestly resting my cheek on his chest.

"I know its been a brilliant day and a fabulous honeymoon. I promise we will have plenty more days like this." He told me holding me close.

Once back on the coach I curled up into Edward's side and soon fell asleep dreaming of Dolphins and Edward. I awoke just as we pulled up to the Hotel. We headed back towards our room and looked at our cases, knowing that we had to pack there was no way we would have time in the morning. Sighing I pulled our cases on to our bed as Edward emptied the wardrobe and dumped everything into the cases I shuck my head at him and folded everything in properly leaving out clothes for dinner and the flight home in the morning.

Once packed we took a joint shower Edward massaging my shampoo into my hair gently before washing away making sure not to get any into my eyes. After drying off I pulled on a white skirt and black top leaving my hair wavy and down just like Edward liked. I tuned to see Edward dressed in smart pants and shirt. "Wow" I breathed smiling up at him.

"I could definitely say the same, come on lets eat. I booked us into a restaurant and not just heading to the buffet." Edward told me kissing me on the nose.

We enjoyed a quiet romantic meal, talking about our favourite parts of the holiday. This time tomorrow we would be back at home and then I had to prepare for the start of school and Edward was starting his residency, One thing was for sure it definitely wasn't peaceful. "Hey, no thinking about tomorrow yet. We still have the rest of the evening what do you want to do?" He asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Urm I just want to spend time with you. How about one last walk along the beach?" I suggested loving the relaxing sound of the beach at night.

"A perfect idea love." Edward agreed pulling me to my feet and out of the restaurant.

As my feet hit the sand I pulled off my sandles and Edward took them off me before wrapping me in his arms we walked along the beach in peaceful silence the stars were out in full force tonight. They reflected off the ocean it was truly breathtaking. Stopping me Edward pulled me to him so that my back was to his chest and we looked up at the stars.

He whispered "Make a wish on the stars baby." Leaning my head back I looked to see if he was serious he nodded his head showing he was. Taking a deep breath I looked back up at the stars before closing my eyes. The wish was easy really, I wanted to feel this happy for the rest of my life and to have Edward share it with me. I knew technically that was to wishes. But I couldn't be happy without Edward and when I'm with him then I can't help but be happy. Once finished I tuned to face him "I made my wish."

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked kissing each of his cheeks then my nose and finally my mouth.

"Nope because it won't come true, but I think you probably know anyway." I told him returning his kiss.

"You wished for the same things I did." He stated knowing that it was true.

Sighing I rested my head on his chest. We just stood there savouring the moment this was definitely something I would remember for the rest of my life.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." Edward replied.

**AN- Hope you enjoyed, unfortunately its back to reality for Edward and Bella next chapter.**


	7. Reality

**AN- As promised this chapter is up on time!**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 6- Reality (Bella pov)**

Edward squeezed my hand as we made our way through the busy Montego bay airport we had about an hour before we had to board. I couldn't believe that our Honeymoon was over and reality was about to hit us square in the chest. To be honest I wasn't entirely sure that I was ready to deal with everything that it brought with it.

"Hey you ok?" Edward asked stopping us by some rows of seats and pulling us into a couple before leaning in to kiss my lips.

"I'm fine just thinking about reality and how we can't avoid it forever." I replied smiling and sighing at the same time.

"I know darling but reality isn't that bad now that we are living together we will have lots of nights alone to snuggle and I'll watch as you cook and clean..." He began but he stopped when I glared at him before smiling sheepishly at me. "Perhaps I can do the cleaning but if I cook we will end up with food poisoning so perhaps not the best idea."

"You're probably right we'd both end up in hospital, which wouldn't look good for you." I teased back, but would secretly love to watch Edward try to cook anything edible.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence watching various plans take off through the giant windows neither of us in a major rush about actually getting on the plane and flying home. However the inevitable had to happen, as the first class passengers are called, me and Edward made our way towards the gate handing over the boarding passes and making our way on the plane. Once the plane was in the air Edward pulled out his Ipod and handed me one of his buds. I immediately recognised the playlist from our wedding I looked over at Edward and he winked at me which caused me to blush and Edward to chuckle. shaking my head at him I leaned back into my seat closing my eyes. I loved this playlist, it wasn't full of romantic lovey dovey music, though there was some. It was mainly full of songs that we both loved whether it be pop or rock. The only thing we insisted on was that the music had to mean something to us whether it be something silly or serious. Which is why I think I loved it so much.

The next I knew I felt Edward's hand running up and down my arms gently waking me up and bringing me back to reality. I moaned before opening my eyes and looked over at Edward who leaned down and kissed me gently.

"How long till we land?" I asked sitting up straiter in my seat and rubbing my eyes.

"About half an hour or so. I just thought it would be nicer if I woke you up and not when your stomach drops as we began to descend."

"So considerate of you, yes this is definitely a better way of waking up." I responded leaning in to kiss him again.

We broke apart fastening our seatbelts tight I watched as Edward stowed his Ipod in the bag by his feet. When settled he took my hand and squeezed it gently he knew me to well. Lading was the worst part of flying for me I could handle the take off but landing felt like I was literally falling out of the sky. I tensed as my stomach rolled and dropped in to my toes. I felt Edwards hand tighten around my own as his other hand landed on my knee squeezing there as well. I smiled over at him in thanks. Twenty minutes later we finally touched down and I let out a huge breath in relief there was just this irrational fear of something happening and I'd end up looking like a pancake on the floor.

"you ok?" Edward asked as we taxied towards our terminal. Letting go of my hand so that he could start to grab our things together that we hadn't stowed in the overheads.

"Yup especially now that were back on the ground I really do hate that feeling of your stomach falling." I responded un-buckling my belt as the sign turned off.

Edward was like lightning and jumped from his seat and grabbed our carry ons as I started putting everything into our bags. The plane doors were soon opened and we were one of the first to get off another benefit of travelling first class. Hand in hand we made our way through passport control and then to the baggage claim, were we waited for our suitcases. Edwards phone beeped signalling a message I hadn't even thought to turn mine back on.

"Carlisle and Esme have just arrived and are waiting for us." he told me pulling me close as the baggage claim became busier and busier.

"Ok I thought Em was picking us up?" I asked remembering the original plan.

"He was but I think Henry's poorly and being the over protective father he is didn't want to leave him for a couple of hours." Edward chuckled shaking his head at his brothers silliness.

"Oh no is he ok is it anything serious?" hoping that it was only a small bug and nothing serious.

"No Carlisle checked him over and it's just a cold he will be better in a day or so. But I think he hasn't been properly ill before and it just scared at them both." Edward told me as I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it was nothing serious.

Spotting our bags Edward let go of me and ran to catch them off the conveyor belt I stood with the trolley and our carry on bags. Pushing his way out of the crowd he placed our bags on the trolley and began pushing ou way towards customs. Once through we headed towards the exit keeping look out for Esme and Carlisle. The lounge was pretty busy which made it harder to spot Carlisle and Esme, I was still pushing the trolley with Edward stood behind me his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. How I loved this man. Edward spotted Carlisle and Esme first and guided us over, before I could blink I'm pulled away from Edward and into a bone crushing hug from Esme.

"It's so good to see you, you look absolutely stunning the sun definitely agrees with you." Esme told me pulling me away from her and holding me at arm's length.

"I'm happy to see you to, though I do wish we had another week in Jamaica." I told her smiling as she grabbed Edward and pulled him into a hug as well.

I received a quick hug from Carlisle, although I was generally comfortable around all the Cullen men, deep inside there was an irrational fear that one day they may turn on me. Once all the hugs were over with Edward took my hand and we headed to the short-term parking lot Edward and Carlisle loaded our cases into the trunk and we were soon on our way home. The drive seemed to take for ever and Edward was the one to fall asleep this time. As Carlisle turned into our drive way I woke him up by tickling under his ear. Edward wasn't over impressed but the rest of us thought it was pretty funny.

"That's the thanks I get for waking you up so nicely on the plane, well never again." Edward teased sticking his tongue out at us.

After we grabbed our bags from the trunk, Carlisle and Esme said good-bye they wanted to check in on Henry again before going home. Before settling down for the night I loaded the washer,wanting to get it out-of-the-way. Edward had rung Emmett to check in on Henry and we were both pleased to hear that he was sleeping and his fever down. Edward had promised thar we would drop in tomorrow with presents, which obviously made Emmett very happy. The rest of the night we spent curled up on the couch watching random rubbish on the TV. The flight must have really taken it out of both of us as we both fell asleep I only woke up as I felt Edward carry me to bed, laying me on ours then felt no more.

I woke up the following morning to light sun streaming in through the window. Edward sprawled out next to me. I know I didn't want to leave Jamaica but there was nothing like waking up in your own bed especially with freshly laundered bedding. Leaving Edward to sleep a little longer I got up wrapping my robe around me I changed the washing over sticking in another load before making pancakes for breakfast. There was no need to wake Edward I swear he lived through his stomach. After eating I grabbed a shower while Edward washed up, once sorted we made our way over to Emmett and Rosalie's.

Little Henry though looked a little pale was running round the living room, so he was obviously feeling a little better. He loved the Dolphin we brought back for him and wouldn't let it go.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Rosalie asked as I helped her prepare lunch for us. I jumped into all the details gushing over how brilliant Edward was and the Dolphins how truly amazing it was. We enjoyed a lively lunch joined by Carlisle and Esme. I was happy that everyone liked their gifts. As we were cleaning the table Carlisle's phone rang. Leaving the room to answer it I watched as Esme eyes didn't leave the door that he had gone through. The table was clear by the time Carlisle came back.

"Sorry kids but were going to have to eat and run, that was social services, they need us to take in a little girl." Carlisle explained Esme's eyes were huge but didn't question him.

"Let us know if you need anything?" I told them as the others nodded in agreement.

"We will thanks guys, love you." Esme responded before following Carlisle out the door.

We spent the next couple of hours catching up before deciding to head home. Tomorrow was a big day. Edward started his first shift at the hospital, while I got everything sorted for the start of term. We spent the remainder of the day washing and ironing and finishing unpacking our holiday cloths, well I did Edward watched, and ordered take out for dinner. Edward was a little restless I could tell he was a little nervous for his first day as an Intern.

"Hey, stop over thinking things, you will be great tomorrow, how could you not be?" I reassured before wrapping him in a hug.

"You have such faith in me once I get in there I'm sure things will be great. I don't want to let Carlisle down either as long as I'm as half as good as him then I'll be happy." He responded sighing into my hair.

Deciding on an early night we curled up in bed watching a random movie that neither of us was paying much attention to. The positive thing about worrying for Edward was that I didn't get chance to panic about being worried about setting up my classroom. Drifting off to sleep I knew that everything was ok.

I was up early the following morning wanting to make breakfast for Edward, I decided on bacon and Eggs I knew that he would need the energy for the day. I sat across from him as he devoured everything on his huge plate I smirked at him.

"What I'm a working man I need all this food." he responded grinning at me.

Shaking my head I replied "Of course dear"

Once we finished I walked Edward to the door and kissed him good-bye making him promise to call if he gets chance. Closing the door I cleaned the breakfast things away before quickly hovering the living room and hall. I'd let Edward tackle the stairs later. Settling myself down I began planning out my first weeks worth of lessons for my class, becoming more and more excited as my ideas came together. I must have worked for a couple of hours before a knock on our door brought me out of my thoughts. Frowning I wasn't expecting anyone I walked cautiously to the door sighing as I saw Esme stood there holding the hand of a small child.

Taking a deep breath of relief I opened the door smiling at them. "Hey Esme you ok?" I asked letting them in.

"Fine thanks Bella, this is Jessica she is staying with me and Carlisle for a while." Esme explained smiling down at the young girl.

Crouching down I smiled kindly at her "Hi I'm Bella, nice to meet you." I offered my hand in greeting but she flinched and hid further behind Esme.

"It's ok, nothings going to hurt you here. Bella is a teacher and is working at the school were your going. I thought it would help if you knew someone there." Esme explained trying to reassure her.

"How about a drink and I may have biscuits to." I told her with a wink before leading the way into the kitchen. Once Jessica had a glass of milk and a couple of biscuits I turned to Esme and raised an eyebrow.

"Theres not a lot to tell, she's been pushed from pillar to post all her life and so trust doesn't come easy for her. Her last placement couldn't cope with how quiet she was and here she is." Esme explained looking at Jessica with all the love in the world.

"Poor thing how long is she staying for?" I asked full of sympathy.

"We don't know depends on what social services want, they think were getting to old for long-term placements now, though she'd stay with us if we could keep her." Esme said unshed tears evident in her eyes. It was obvious just how much Esme cared and wanted to make things better for everyone.

"Well I think their stupid there's no other place that's more loving than your home." I told her honestly. We sat around talking for the next hour catching up by the end Jessica seemed a little more relaxed and even gave me a small smile as she and Esme headed home. Settling back in front of my laptop I tried to focus on my work, whilst my thoughts wandered to Edward and his first day.

**Edward (pov)**

Standing with the other interns in the emergency room I felt my stomach tie in knots something which hadn't happened since the day I got married. By the look on everyone's face I could tell they were pretty much feeling the same way. Two doctors approached us they split us in half and I followed the male doctor with two other interns. He led us to an empty exam room before rounding on us.

"Ok my name is Dr Sharp, and as of yet you do not get to know my first name. Now you will go nowhere near a patient until you have proven yourself to me." He began as we all stared at him slightly open-mouthed. "Now for the rest of the shift you will be doing exactly as you've been asked and without question and the lucky ones may actually practise some medicine, the others will be emptying bed pans. He finished before walking back out the door.

The next few hours seemed to go by in a haze we followed Dr Sharp around, and although his bedside manner needed a bit of work it was obvious just how much of a talented Dr he was. I'd just finished cleaning up after a kid had thrown up everywhere when Dr Sharp pulled me to one side.

"Now listen up, I know your Cullen's kid but let me tell you that doesn't give you the right to swan around thinking you know everything or that you deserve special treatment." He growled at me.

"Sir I apologize if I gave you that impression but..." I began but he interupted me.

"Don't start grovelling keep your head down and don't go running off to daddy if things get to tough." he replied before striding off to his next patient.

Keeping my tongue I did everything he asked of me. When the other interns went to lunch it was no surprise to me that I wasn't going with them. Dr Sharp was dealing with a screaming child and told me to calm him down as he couldn't deal with this noise. He left the exam room and I shook my head at his retreating back before turning towards the child and his panicking mum. Not completely sure what I was doing I sat in front of the child and showed him a doll slowly explaining what was likely to happen. When he knew that things were ok he stopped crying and calmed himself down enough for treatment. I went to fetch Dr Sharp, who examined his wrist and sent the child off to x-ray. I was feeling quite accomplished I had been the one to help even just a little.

"I wouldn't be looking to smug if I was you" Dr Sharp glared as he brushed past me I sighed and followed behind.

I was about ten hours into my shift when I finally got a break, I sent a quick message to Bella letting her know I was ok but not sure when I'd be home and that I would ring when I had more time. I felt guilty about not having time to speak to her even if it was for a couple of minutes. I'd have to speak to Carlisle and ask him how he had done it for all these years. Downing my drink I headed back to work burying myself for the rest of the day.

By the time I left the hospital I'd been there 16 hours and felt exhausted I just hoped that Bella was still awake. Pulling into the driveway I saw the living room lights still on. Smiling I let myself in and found Bella curled up asleep on the sofa she was hugging a pillow close to her. Kneeling in front of her I brushed her hair out of her eyes before kissing her nose. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me before saying "Hey stranger how was your day?"

"Hey god I missed you. I had fun lots to take in." I responded pulling her to me.

"I missed you to, I kept diner warm if your hungry, you can tell me all about your day whilst we eat." She told me standing up and leading the way to the kitchen.

We ate a comfortable meal together and I told Bella about helping the small boy, I decided to leave out that Sharp was a pain in my ass and already hated me. She described Jessica to me and I was glad that she was with Carlisle and Esme they could restore her faith and trust. After eating we cleared up together and I swept Bella into my arms and carried her upstairs to our room, once we were ready for bed we curled up together. No matter how many hours I have to stay away and work at the hospital I knew I could come home and hold Bella just like this. Everything would be fine.


	8. First day of school

**AN- Enjoy x **

**Chapter 7 First day of school (Bella Pov) **

Standing in the middle of my classroom I sighed taking a deep steadying breath everything was in place. Pencils were sharp, books labelled and displays backed all I needed now was the 30 children who I was going to teach for the next year. To say I was a little nervous was an understatement. I loved the idea of being a teacher moulding and shaping young minds who in third grade wanted nothing more than to learn something new. I needed to be getting home I knew tomorrow would be hectic putting names to faces and getting to know one another. Taking one last look at my room I grabbed my bag and headed towards the car park. Walking down the quiet hallway I realised I was the last one here except the caretaker I hadn't met him yet and didn't really intend to. Picking up the pace I made it to my car in record time jumping in and locking the doors securely. I mentally shook my head at myself for still feeling so jittery when faced with anyone new before starting my car and pulling out to the street to make my way home.

Edward would probably still be at the hospital and wasn't likely home. I decided on pasta and home-made garlic bread for dinner something quick and simple and easy to reheat. Pulling into the drive way I stared in shock to see Edwards car in its place and couldn't help the goofy grin that sat on my face as I ran up the porch steps and into the house. I paused kicking off my shoes and shrugging out of my jacket. Wonderful smells hit my senses Edward couldn't cook to save my life but was pretty good at take out.

"Theres no way you cooked this so where'd it come from?" I teased reaching up to kiss his cheek before lifting myself up on to the counter.

"Hey how did you know I didn't cook this master piece? I'm offended." he pouted standing between my legs giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Now come on we both knew that I didn't marry you for your cooking skills." I replied stifling a laugh before leaning in to kiss his lips. He hummed in response before matching my kiss deepening it. I swear he was the best kisser in the world.

When we finally pulled apart on account of the lack of oxygen I kissed the tip of his nose "so what are we having?"

"lasagna and homemade garlic bread." he told me with a smirk.

"Really,well I guess being made by Esme kind of counts as it being home-made, even if it wasn't in our kitchen." I replied giggling.

"Ok you got me. Esme dropped it off for us earlier she left us a note saying Emmet had begged her for one and couldn't spoil one of her children without the others." He told me before turning back to the oven and pulling the dish out carrying it to the dinning room table. Jumping from the side I pulled the garlic bread out and followed him.

We enjoyed a quiet meal thanks to Esme both having seconds with enough left over for Edward to take to work the following day. Edward told me about his day, clearing plenty more bed pans and dealing screaming kids. I really didn't know how he did it there's no way I could be a doctor not in a million years. "Actually Bella I think I've made a choice..." he began before pausing.

"Made a decision about what?" I encouraged taking a sip of my water before taking a hold of one of his hands.

"I know I always wanted to do emergency medicine but what would you think if I wanted to work with kids instead?" he finished explaining taking a deep relieved breath as if he'd been worrying about this for a while.

"Edward would that make you happy?" I asked squeezing his hand.

"In my job yeah more than anything." he responded instantly.

"Then I think it's a great idea, this is your career you supported me in mine and I will support you in yours if you decide you want to be a pediatrician then I think it's a great idea." I told him honestly before standing and sitting across his lap kissing him gently.

After washing the dishes Edward ran me a bubble bath whilst I rechecked everything for the morning I didn't want to leave anything to chance then feel totally unprepared. Once done I walked into the bathroom and stared in shock as the room is covered in dozens of candles giving off a warm glow. "Wow thanks this is perfect." I told him. I loved that he knew when I was a little nervous and how to make me feel better. Stripping I stepped into the bath sinking under the water and bubbles closing my eyes and sighing in relief. When I opened my eyes again I saw Edward leaning against the tub his chin resting on top the love pouring out of his eyes was unmeasurable. "Thank you for this, its lovely. Why don't you join me in here its more comfortable than sitting on the floor." I encouraged not that he needed it in the slightest.

In record time Edward had stripped out of his clothes and climbed in behind me, I leaned on his chest as his arms circled my stomach. His hands drawing lazy circles on my belly. I lost track of how long we lay there, it almost felt like we were back in Jamaica. Once my fingers began to prune I sat forward and grabbed the shower head, once my hair had been washed and conditioned I turned kneeling up then washed Edwards for him. Pulling the plug we climbed from the bath and grabbed towels before standing at the sink and brushing teeth and applying moisturizer in my case. Curling up in bed I made Edward go check that we had locked up properly when he climbed in behind me he hugged me to him and I drifted off peacefully.

The next morning was busy to say the least, we were both trying to get ready for work, annoying one another getting in each others way. But we managed it as we both stood by our cars a kiss goodbye Edward to the hospital and me to Forks Elementary. Walking back into my classroom I realised that this was finally happening. Setting up the resources for the day I found myself organised a good twenty minutes early. Grabbing my mug I headed to the staffroom making myself a mug of coffee sitting down listening to the chat of the other staff. I was trying to make an effort but things were still a little tricky for me. I was glad when it was time to head out to the yard to greet the children on their first day. Wrapping my coat tight I wondered around talking to the children and their parents. Glancing over I spotted Esme who had a frightened looking Jessica clung to her leg.

"Good morning are you ready for your first day Jessica?" I asked kneeling down to her level.

I got no response so I smiled kindly and stood smiling at Esme "We're a little nervous but I'm sure once we meet some new friends that everything will be just fine" Esme responded squeezing Jessica's shoulder reassuringly. She turned to me leaning in to whisper "Good luck today sweetheart you will be a brilliant teacher I'm so proud of you"

I smiled in return slightly taken aback by what Esme had just said but didn't get a chance as the bell went for the start of day. I waved goodbye and headed to my room where the children had started filing in. Taking a deep breath I smiled and began my first morning as a teacher. I'd never had so much fun with a group of children. We drew pictures of our families, then getting them to write about them underneath. When lunch arrived I breathed a small smile of relief, my class bounded off to let off steam as I tided away the crayons setting up the paint for this afternoon's art lesson. Once sorted I grabbed my lunch making my way to the staffroom. On entering I found the space quite busy I guess everyone was catching up after the summer.

"Hi Bella how's your first morning been?" I think Racheal asked.

"Fine thanks things went really well. I feel like I've started to get to know them and have learnt most their names." I replied.

"That's great I'm glad you had a good morning, if there's anything I could do to help then please don't hesitate to ask." she told me smiling kindly before turning back into the main conversation.

Eating my sandwiches quietly I tuned into the stories of the holidays where people had been and what they had done. My phone beeped signaling a message. Smiling to my self I knew it had to ge Edward reading it I couldn't help but smile.

_Hey darling, just wondering how your days going? I bet you've had lots of fun. Remember I love you and will see you tonite. xxx _

Sending my reply I told him _I've had a great day so far thanks for asking. I love you lots see you when we get home. _

Putting my phone away I glanced up at Racheal and she smiled at me raising her eyebrows knowing what my message must have consisted off. I couldn't help but blush and turned to listen to the conversation.

"Have you met the new caretaker yet?" someone asked the room in general.

Everyone shook their heads, before she continued "he was locking up our end of the building last night, he was just a little strange, didn't say anything but his eyes they just creeped me out." she finished. Some of the others looked at her as if she was crazy but I knew that look only to well. I think I needed to stay as far away from the caretaker as possible.

The afternoon passed by even quicker than the morning. I had the children all painting pictures of themselves adding in anything that they wanted to. The finish being I had thirty weird and wonderful portraits of my class. Each of which was completely personal and I could see showed their personalities perfectly. I was really pleased with the finished pieces and with the work from the morning would make a great welcome display in hallway outside my classroom. With the children's help I managed to get most of the tidying up done before the end of the day. Taking the kids on to the yard I made sure that they were all going home with the right people or the bus before heading back inside to finish washing out the paint pallets. Seeing that I had managed to get everything sorted in record time I grabbed the children's work and taking it out into the hallway. Looking at the large display board I went in search of some brightly coloured backing paper, deciding on a deep purple to help the children's work stand out. I managed to get the board backed and was just starting to put up work as Racheal passed in the hall way.

"Hey, shouldn't you be out celebrating the end of your first day and not putting up displays and shaming the rest of us who havent even thought about them yet." she said playfully smiling down at the children's work.

"I know but decided to get a head start I want to stay ahead of things I want to make a good first impression." I replied shrugging giving her a small smile.

"Well I guess I can't blame you there. Just remember what Lyn said earlier, we don't know the caretaker don't hang around to long." she cautioned before smiling and heading down the hall making her way home.

I paused for a few seconds wondering whether I should just leave this till the morning. Instead I shook off the worry and finished my job stapling the pictures up so the kids could see them when they came in tomorrow. Putting everything away tidily I grabbed by bag and laptop I turned off the classroom lights and made my way towards the car. I was near the exit when I heard a door slam behind me, spinning round I came face to face with a slightly older looking Mike Newton.

"Well, well, well look who it is. I didn't think I'd see you around these parts again." He said leaning against the wall behind him.

"Hello Mike." I responded not really wanting to engage him I turned planning on making my way towards the door leading to the car park.

"Not so fast." he called sprinting towards me before I had chance to open the door he was in front of me blocking my path.

"Excuse me." I said my voice sounding much braver than I felt.

"Well lets just say I'm really glad were going to be working together and one things for sure with your past you'll do what I say or everyone here will know its you that's the chief's daughter. You might hide from most but I know what your really like." He sneered before moving away from the door allowing me to push it open and walk as quickly as possible to my car and safety.

When I got home I checked my messages I found that Edward had to work late. Making sure that everywhere was locked I headed straight upstairs not bothering with any dinner preparations. I had a hot shower trying to get my self to relax and calm down. I only succeeded in crying until my eyes were red and sore. Climbing out I put on pj's before making sandwiches for Edward's supper leaving them in the fridge. I then made my way to bed hiding under the covers away from everyone and thing.

**AN- A little different to earlier chapters but I still wanted to show Bella's insecurities! **

**I'm not sure if I'll be updating next week I have a friends wedding and I'm a bridesmaid so have lots to do with her before the big day! **


	9. Girl Talk

**AN- Here's the next chapter. The wedding was brilliant and I'm sorry I didn't get this to you last week. **

**Chapter 8 Girl Talk (Rosalie pov) **

"Emmett for crying out loud, you are making more mess than Henry is." I scolded him with a mock death glare. Emmett's finger painting with Henry, but there was more paint on him than either Henry or the paper, I really didn't know how he did it.

"Babe, it's not my fault I mean finger paints are totally cool a bit of mess is expected." He explained giving me a childish grin.

"Em its a good job I love you, now take Henry and go and clean you both up while I clean this mess. Bella's coming over tonight you are spending some time with Carlisle at his house, hopefully Edward will be off work to join you as well." I instructed pointing to the door as he grabbed our son, chucking him over his shoulder much to Henry's delight. Shaking my head at them I grabbed the paper leaving them on the kitchen side to dry, before tackling the dining table making sure that it was free paint splodges cleared putting my flowers back in the middle. Within half an hour i'd cleaned all the paint pots and finished the pots from dinner. Drying my hands I headed upstairs finding Emmett and Henry partly dressed in Henry's room racing toy cars from one end to the other.

"What do we have here?" I asked scoping Henry and kissing his forehead

"Cars" Henry shouted pointing at what he was just playing with.

"I can see, that looks like lots of fun, but you need to get your jammies on for bed before going over to Gramps house." I explained to him, his face lighting up at the mention of Carlisle he really did love him. Grabbing his pajamas off his cot I quickly dressed him whilst Emmett slipped off to finish dressing .

With Henry clean and dressed, the cars packed away, his favourites in his bag to take with him. Heading down the stairs I found Emmett was finally organised and ready to go. Walking them to the car I buckled Henry in securely giving him a kiss.

"Now be good for daddy and Gramps." I told him tickling his stomach making him laugh

Shutting the door I gave Em a hug resting my cheek against his chest his arms snaking around my waist pulling me tight. "Have fun tonight baby, you deserve some girl time." he whispered before leaning down to kiss me lovingly.

"Have fun, at Carlisle's I know Henry will have you both running round all night." I teased kissing him again.

"We'll be fine just have fun with Bella." He responded before climbing into the car and pulling out the drive.

Once back inside I checked my phone seeing a message from Bella saying she was running a little late but would be here soon. I hadn't had proper chance to catch up with her, I really wanted to know about the job and how her and Edward were handling full-time jobs and being apart for so long. Something which they hadn't really had to do before. Making sure I had a bottle chilling as well as juice for Bella I sent a message to Esme offering the chance to escape the boys for a while I knew Bella wouldn't mind Esme being here. She quickly replied telling me that she'd make sure they weren't going to destroy the house and would be over later. smiling at the reply I knew if they were all staying here then I would be exactly the same. Heading into the living room I flopped into the swivel chair curling my legs under me I enjoyed the peacefulness and quiet that was so rare in our home since Henry was born.

A barely there knock told me Bella was here. Jumping up I opened the door smiling when I saw Bella there, without thinking I pulled Bella into a tight hug, she tensed slightly before wrapping her own arms around my back. Once separated Bella followed me inside and into the kitchen.

"Juice?" I asked opening the fridge.

"Please" she responded jumping up on to a bar stool pulling off her jacket.

"Do you mind if I have a glass of wine?" I wanted to check she was ok with it, Bella still had a slight aversion to any alcohol and point-blank refused to have it in her house.

"Of course not you don't need to ask in your own home." she responded though I could tell she was glad I'd asked and given her the chance to object if necessary.

I poured myself a small glass of wine before sitting opposite Bella on my stool. We chatted about random things me explaining how Emmett had managed to get completely covered in paint and Bella talking about how nice her class was and how she hoped that she would have a great year. While Bella was sincere about her class I could tell that there was something she was hiding.

"How's things with Edward? You both will feeling it having to work such long hours I bet you never get any chance to relax together." I asked as Bella met my eyes briefly before looking back at her hands playing with the edge of her glass.

"Since we came back from our honeymoon things have been hectic, he's working such long hours that by the time he gets in at night we grab something to eat and then straight into bed." she confessed smiling sadly at me.

I was about to reply when a knock at the door stopped me. Knowing it was Esme I left the kitchen to go answer the door. I found her smiling sheepishly Jessica had a tight hold of Esme's hand.

"Hey guys come on in, did you not fancy staying with the boys Jessica?" I asked smiling kindly down at the little girl.

She shook her head in response and Esme shrugged her shoulders, I led them into the kitchen where Bella was "Hey" she said noticing Jessica with Esme.

"Why don't we head to the front room, I'm sure I can find some cartoons for you Jessica" I said hoping to distract the little girl. That way we could continue to talk freely. Everyone nodded their agreement and after grabbing a glass for Esme and a juice box for Jessica we headed into the living room. After turning on the cartoons it didn't take long for Jessica's attention totally on the TV and I joined Bella and Esme on the sofa.

"How's she doing?" I asked glancing at Jessica we all felt for her knowing exactly what its like in care away from everything she knows.

"Shes opening up slowly, it's not likely that she'll ever go back home her social worker has started looking for a more permanent place to stay both me and Carlisle feel that we couldn't give her everything she needed she's still so young and neither of us are." she responded as me and Bella laughed.

"What?" she questioned mock glaring at us.

"Come on its not like your both over the hill." I told her pushing my shoulder into hers.

"I know that thank you very much, but taking in a child permanently is a lot of work and both of us feel as if we couldn't give her everything that she'd need from us." She replied honestly smiling at us.

"Were we really that much work?" Bella asked glancing at Esme with caution in her eyes.

"Never huni, you and all the others were work and yes sometimes hard but we don't regret any of it. Without all of you our lives wouldn't be as full and happy as they are. You are my children and nothing will change that. What I'm saying is that Jessica needs someone who can devote as much time to her as we did to all of you when we first took you in. We just can't do that for her, but we will make sure she goes somewhere that will be good for her. Esme told us tucking a strand of hair behind Bella's ear and then kissing her cheek. Bella smiled sheepishly in return. Even now all these years later Bella still sometimes found it hard being apart of the family knowing that she's loved.

We soon lapsed into lighter conversation sharing lighter stories from our recent lives, the three of us giggling like school girls though keeping our voices low as Jessica was sleeping soundly curled up on a bean bag.

"Esme how do you put up with the long hospital hours that they work? I mean I know there saving lives but he hasn't been home on time at all so far this week." Bella moaned taking a sip of her juice.

"Bella that's something that you either learn to live with eventually or it will be the course of more arguments than anything else in your relationship." Esme told her shrugging her shoulders.

"So you just live with it then?" Bella asked raising her eye brows in surprise.

"Hell no, we argued incessantly there are times we still do even though Carlisle's hours are much more regular than Edwards as an intern. But the bonus is the flowers and chocolates as well as great make up sex." Esme laughed winking at us.

"Gross too much information" I moaned before grabbing our glasses and heading to the kitchen to refill them. Once back in the living room I was glad to find the conversation had changed.

"...the school is great I love my class there lovely and so willing to learn that they make my job easier." Bella finished with a small smile. Though the same look that passed over her face was in the kitchen was there again. Perhaps everything st school wasn't as great as Bella was making out.

"That's great dear, Jessica seems to like the place as well, though hasn't said anything to her teacher yet." Esme responding looking at her watch before continuing "I think it's time I'm getting her home, I'll make sure to send your pair home as well.

After quiet goodbyes Bella came back in and helped me clear away our cups leaning against the sink I asked her "Bella are you sure everything's ok at school, I think there's something bothering you?" I asked cautiously.

"Urm yeah everything is fine..." Bella began before stopping her self and taking a deep breath and shaking her head her voice becoming no more than a whisper as she continued "do you remember Mike Newton from school?" she asked.

"You mean the asshole who hung around with those bitches and made your life hell?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head "He's the new school janitor and..." she began but stopped as a tear rolled down her cheek I immediately pulled her into a tight hug trying to stop her tears. Once a little calmer Bella explained how Mike had stopped her from leaving school yesterday and threatened her. I was beyond pissed how dare he "what did Edward say?" I asked Bella eyes widened before lowering to the floor unable to look at me.

"Bella you did tell Edward he'd want to know." I prompted but already knowing the answer.

"I didn't want to worry him, he's so busy with work and Mike didn't actually do anything I wanted to deal with it myself without freaking out and running to Edward for help." she mumbled knowing that I didn't agree with her.

I sighed before continuing "Bella I'm not going to tell you what to do but please consider telling Edward he'd want to know." pulling Bella into another hug as Emmett walked in carrying a sleeping Henry with Edward following behind.

I let Bella go and she gave me a warning glance and I nodded my head she knew that I wouldn't say a word. We both then went to our separate husbands I smiled at the sight of how Bella fit snugly into Edwards side. We said our goodbyes Edward and Bella jumped into their cars and headed home.

After putting Henry to bed I changed into one of Emmett's t-shirts and climbed into bed Emmett pulling me to him and holding me close. I loved girl time but was definitely glad that me and Emmett were alone again.

**AN- If work remains this quiet I will hopefully get a chapter to you Fri (making up for missing last week) If not see you next week.**


	10. Baby Sitting

**AN a little fun for Bella and Edward. Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 9 baby sitting (edwards pov) **

"I swear I have the best job in the world, the kids are great. They are so loving and kind towards each other that I barely have to tell them off. And their enthusiasm for learning is staggering they literally soak up everything I tell them." Bella babbled as she went on and on about her new class.

I knew she was passionate about her job and wanting to shape young minds but seeing her so animated about this really showed just how far she really had come. Her strength blew me away every single day. "That's truly amazing those kids are really lucky to have you teaching them." I told her beaming at her bouncing up and down in her seat.

"You my darling husband are just biased but thank you anyway." she replied kissing my cheek.

"No I'm not I see how your eyes shine when you talk about them both me and the kids are truly lucky. Now tell me about your colleagues are they all nice?" I asked. This was where I was most worried while she was comfortable with our family around strangers she shied away I just hoped that she found some inner strength to allow the other staff to get to know her.

"Yeah they all seem friendly enough. I still don't know all their names but I will get there eventually." She replied with a little less enthusiasm.

Pulling her to me I replied "I'm sure there all great just promise me you'll at least try to let them see the real you."

"Mm hum" she agreed holding me close. I sat with Bella on my lap holding her close for an eternity. I don't remember the last time we did this. With us both working so hard we hadn't made as much time just for us. something that I knew we couldn't let slip.

The phone began to ring and I grumbled at the intrusion on our time. Bella giggled and kissed my chin before hopping off to answer the phone. I didn't catch all the conversation but I guessed she was talking to Rosalie, she probably wanted something.

Half an hour later we were getting ready to be invaded by two small people, and I'm definitely not ashamed to admit that small children when met outside of a hospital environment have a tendency to scare me slightly. I knew how to help them feel better but keeping them, entertained for a whole evening was another thing entirely.

"Huni can you tell me again why you agreed to babysit for both of them on a Friday night no less." I asked as Bella smiled at me as she finished setting up a child friendly living room. "I mean we could have had a nice quiet night neither of us have work and instead were now be knee-deep in nappies and toys." I moaned.

Bella giggled "Edward your making it sound like I'm sending you down the mines to dig coal. It's only for a few hours while everyone goes to watch the game, you are a doctor and me a teacher I'm sure that between us we can occupy a toddler and a five-year old."

"Yeah I know but I have no clue how to entertain them for hours, if either of them were ill then I'm your man but babysitting I've never baby sat anything in my entire life." I tried to explain my reasoning to Bella but I could see her giggling inside her eyes were just to expressive and always gave her away. "Laugh all you want now but I'll remind you in an hour when there running us ragged." I mock glared at her.

Bella ended up in fits of laughter which took her a good ten minutes to get over. "I'm sorry Edward I promise that they aren't that bad I bet that they'll both be pretty tired and once we settle them with a film they will both sleep and then we can have some time to ourselves."

"Yeah fine whatever" I mock grumbled but didn't have time to dwell as the bell rang 30sec before hearing Emmett's booming voice as he let himself in. Henry's squeals of laughter rang through the house.

"Tired huh!" I exclaimed before getting up and following Bella into the hall way.

"Hey whats all this racket?" I asked play glaring at Em whilst he made Henry squeal a little more.

"Nothing we're just mucking around, aren't we bud?" Emmett responded, blowing raspberries on his cheek before setting him on the floor.

"More like trying to wind them up so we spend our entire night chasing your son around the house." I countered shoving into Emmett's shoulder as he just shrugged.

Looking at the girls I saw Rosalie hand Bella the biggest bag in the world I'm sure Bella agreed we'd only have them for a couple of hours. What in the world would a child as small as Henry do with a bag that big? "Bella we did only agree to babysit for a couple of hours right?" I partially joked but needing to double-check.

"Don't worry sweetheart it will only be for a few hours. You'd be surprised how much stuff a child needs but we probably won't even need it most of it's just in case." Bella eased some of my fears for a second I thought we'd be stuck with them all night.

Esme and Carlisle chose that moment to turn up with Jessica who was still clung tightly to Esme how we were going to pry the girl away I had no idea. I watched in complete fascination as Bella knelt in front of Jessica talking quietly to her before taking her hand and leading her towards the living room where we had everything set up.

"She's really that good with kids." I murmured to Esme who had a brilliant smile on her face as she watched Jessica happily head to the living room.

"You've no idea just how good Edward. What we all forget is that in some instances Bella has been there before coming into a new family not being able to trust us. Although their situations are very different Bella knows how to show Jayne is safe even in a tiny way." Esme explained.

I nodded my head thinking hard about what Esme had just said. I suppose it made complete sense out of all of us Bella was the one who struggled to trust even now there were times when she lost her trust in us. So of course she would be able to ease the fears of someone else.

Once we had ensured that the kids were happy in the living room the others headed out to the game all piling into Carlisle's car rather than taking two. I double checked the door was locked I really didn't want either child getting out. Leaning against the door frame I watched as Bella was lay on the floor with Henry on her stomach as Jayne tickled him causing him to giggle it was the best sight in the world. I knew Bella adored kids but terrified of having her own. She's scared to make mistakes and cause them harm.

"So are we having fun in here?" I asked sitting on the opposite side of Bella to Jayne Henry giggled giving me a toothy grin. Reaching over I picked him up off Bella's stomach and siting him in my lap. "We are we were just waiting for you before we start the film." Bella told me sitting up leaning against the sofa stretching out her legs in front of her.

"So what are we watching?" I asked knowing that the film choice wouldn't be my favourite but I'm sure I'd survive somehow.

"Tangled it's one of the new Disney films." Bells responded as I saw the smile form on Jessica's face she obviously knew what the film was about. I set up the DVD while Bella got the kids settled one on either side of her. Henry with his head resting on her stomach Jessica sat hugging her legs with her chin resting on her arms. I smiled at her wishing she'd feel a little more comfortable around me. I gained a shy smile in return I guess that was progress. Rather than sitting on the floor I jumped over Henry causing him to laugh and settled myself on the sofa behind as i played with Bella's hair in front of me. The film had the girls giggling but I defiantly wouldn't be watching again, apparently Henry thought the same as he was soon fast asleep curled up into Bella's stomach. As the film ended Jessica began to yawn and Bella managed to get her to lie down and covered her with a blanket she was out like a light clutching the blanket tightly in her hand.

Kissing the top of Bella's head I motioned for her to come with me, carefully I watched Bella moved Henry so he wasn't laying on top of her we then tip toed silently into the hall so we didn't wake them up.

"Wow I thought tonight would have been a lot harder to deal with but I think we did pretty well" I boasted pulling Bella to me and covering her face in lots of gentle kisses. She squirmed in my arms whilst giggling. "What did you expect? The kids running us ragged us turning grey by the end of the night."

"well yeah something like that." I responded before kissing her lips a little to passionately considering we had kids in the next room.

It was a little after nine so the others would be would be back in the next couple of hours. We settled in the dining room and chatted about our weeks and what we were going to do on our first day off together tomorrow. Bella yawned closing her eyes momentarily. "Am I that boring?" I joked pulling her to me so she could lean against my side.

Swatting my chest with her hand she snuggled into me a little more before saying "yep I'm so bored of you." She yawned again for effect. I tickled her sides in retaliation only stopping when she had squealed i defiantly didn't want a couple of grumpy kids on my hands.

Once Bella regained her breath she kissed me before saying "I could never be bored with you this week has been so busy I feel like we barely spend any time together."

She finally admitted how tough this week had been for her something i knew she would find quite hard. "Bella I'm so sorry I wish there was a way I could cut down my hours make them more regular but for the next couple of years at least were just going to have to grab times like this whenever we can. I promise that I'll always be here for you even when I'm at work." I replied honestly pulling her to me and inhaling he calming scent.

"I know honestly I do I didn't mean to make you feel guilty i guess spending the night together just made this week seem a little harder now that it's over if that's making any sense." She told me we didn't need to say anything else we headed back into the sitting room and I pulled Bella on my lap in the recliner I settled us down in the quiet and just watched the kids sleep peacefully.

The next thing I knew Bella was shaking me awake, "Go and get the door, the others are back I'll get the kids things ready. She whispered to me as she climbed off my lap half asleep I opened the door to my family they had all looked as if they had a good night. "I take it the game was good?" I asked Carlisle as the others went into the living room.

"It was good was nice to get out for a while, you ok you look absolutely exhausted!" Carlisle replied raising his eyebrows at me.

Sighing I told him "its been a long week were both adjusting to our new work schedule I guess it's just going to take some time to get used to it. I just hoped that it's all worth it in the end?"

"Do you know the thing that helped me and Esme was always making sure that whatever time i got home I told her I loved her and hugged her. Of course the occasional bunch of flowers and date nights all help." He explained honestly before patting my shoulder and heading into the living room. Within ten minutes everyone was safely on their way home. I found Bella tidying the living room, "leave that huni it will still be there in the morning, let's go to bed" pulling the throw out of her hands I pulled her up the stairs and to our room. Once we were ready for bed I hugged Bella to me not wanting to let her go. "I love you more than you'll ever know" I whispered vowing to make sure we do this everyday.


	11. Talking

**Chapter 10 talking (bella pov)**

Edward had been an absolute saint over the weekend he brought me breakfast in bed and we just spent the whole day together doing nothing. His only day off this week and he decided to spend it worshipping me I really had married the best man in the whole wide world.

"you look happy, I guess you had a good weekend!" Lynn asked raising her eyebrows at me.

I smiled in return we sat in the staffroom at lunch "that obvious huh" she laughed at my response before I continued "my husband Edward and I spent a relaxing weekend together he's just started an internship at forks general so we barely saw each other during the week even though he did end up working on Sunday."

"good I'm glad you got time to yourselves if its one thing I've learnt its you've got to spend time with your other half no matter how busy you both are." Lynn responded giving me a warm smile.

Lunch was soon over and I found myself back in my classroom introducing the geography topic for this term and before I knew it the day was over, I just hoped that every day was this fast and more importantly this enjoyable. I'd just seen the last child off with his father when Esme came over. "you look happy today." She told me honestly before giving me a hug.

"so people keep telling me. We finally got to spend some time together just us I think we both needed it." I replied smiling down at Jayne.

"good well make sure you keep that up there's nothing more important than making time for each other." Esme told me waggling he eyebrows at me. I managed to blush and laugh a little nervously. Discussing my sex life with my mother in law was so not the right thing to do especially in the playground.

"right we'd better be going, don't be strangers and get Edward to ring me every once in a while!" She told me before giving me another quick hug and leading Jayne over to her car.

Back in the classroom I packed up my bag ready to head out early I'd have to take some marking with me but shouldn't take me to long once I got home. Grabbing my phone I had a message waiting from Edward wishing me good luck with the shrink. I'd been going for a few years now and had taken me a while to open up even now there was certain things I still hadn't opened up about. Jumping into my car I made the ride to port Angeles I didn't want to see anyone in forks even with patient confidentiality I wouldn't put it past them to gossip even the docs. I'd only been to this particular Doc a handful of times I'd had to switch when we moved back this way. If it wasn't for Edward I'd never have started seeing anybody in the first place.

**Flashback**

"I can't believe were at university Bella were finally here living on our own as adults doesn't it feel great?" Edward asked bouncing round in excitement. I shook my head at him giving him a small smile. Yes I was happy about being here but that still doesn't stop me from thinking about what could happen at any second. There was always so many horror stories out there especially young women of my age. With my track record who knew.

"it does feel good being here." I agreed quietly glancing round at the huge campus in front of us.

"come on let's pick up our schedules and maps we can have a look round find out where our classes are then that way things will be a lot easier in the morning." Edward encouraged taking my hand and leading me to the admin building.

We stood in line for what felt like an eternity surrounded by a swarm of people there was so much shoving and pushing that even with Edwards arms wrapped protectively around me I began to feel panicked. I had no control over what the others were doing, my eyes dating left and right everyone looked so huge I knew that they could over power me within a matter of breathing came in short sharp gaps and I struggled to get a hold of the fear that was consuming me. My nails dug into Edwards arms I couldn't find my voice I tried to communicate with him I needed to get out and soon before I either passed out or threw up.

"Bella?" He asked glancing down at me tightening his arms slightly but I couldn't respond my nails just dug in tighter. He turned me around so I was facing him and I buried my face against his chest trying desperately to get air into my lungs. Before Edward could say anything else some one knocked into my back knocking us both side ways causing my shaking to hit new heights. Holding me gently I felt Edward guide me away from everyone. When I felt a cool breeze on my back I knew we were back outside but Edward didn't stop until we were back at the car and encased in its safety he pulled me onto his lap and held me as I sobbed uncontrollably.

We sat that way for I don't know how long before Edward kissed my forehead and pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. "hey, you ok?" He asked gently brushing stay stands of my hair out of my eyes. "yes I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just..." Trailing of at the end a little unsure about what to tell Edward.

"Bella what made you panic?" He asked gently trying to work out what had gone wrong.

In a small voice I explained "it just seemed so busy I had no control over what was happening then when people began pushing and shoving. I felt small as if something could happen at any second."

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I should have realised we could have waited until it was quieter this afternoon." He responded giving me another hug.

"it wasn't your fault Edward it was me if I wasn't so irrational I wouldn't have freaked out like I did how am I going to ever cope with lectures and busy hallways?" I asked finally giving in and vouching some of my fears.

"we will work it out, let's go home and grab some food. Their open till six we can come back later it will be quiet and if it's too much I will grab your schedule for you ok." Edward finished. I nodded my head agreeing with him. We climbed out of the back and into the front of the car. Edward drove us back to our flat neither of us saying anything. Once we got home I made Edward a sandwich but was still to wound up to east anything myself. Once he'd finished eating we curled up on the bed and within minutes i'd fallen asleep.

When I awoke Edward had covered me with a throw but wasn't in the room. Stretching I pulled myself up and wandered into the living room, Edward was just getting off the phone. "who was that?" I asked sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Our parents, they wanted to know how the first day had gone?" He told me cautiously obviously trying to gauge my reaction.

"You told them what happened" I stated rather than asked.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you hate people knowing but I'm at a bit of a loss. I want this to work for you but after today I think we need a little extra help." He told me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I urm what do you mean Edward?" I asked tensing slightly at what he could be about to suggest.

"please don't panic Bella but I think that we should perhaps try speaking to someone perhaps a therapist..." He paused to let me take in what he had said "I know you said that you didn't want to see anybody but I think it may help and I promise Bella that if you really don't like it then we will stop." He finished letting out a deep breath whilst gazing at me.

I sat for a long time and just stared into space finally taking a deep breath I said "Edward I don't know if I'll ever be truly ready to talk to anyone about what happened there is so much that I haven't spoken about not even to you, the thought of telling a complete stranger terrifies me. What if they think I'm nuts and decide to lock me up?"

"That's not going to happen Bella and you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to but maybe they will give you some ideas ways of helping when you feel panic. It might be a good thing." He encouraged and I could hear the hope in his voice that I would at least try.

"ok I'll give it a go but if it doesn't help then we stop ok" I agreed though a little hesitatingly.

I still felt slightly panicked as we made our way back to the admin building to collect our schedules perhaps just maybe it won't be a bad thing.

**End of flashback**

My initial reaction to the therapy process was one of horror and the first few sessions often left me a nervous wreak. Edward agreed with me that I could end the sessions with the current therapist but wanted to try with another. I told him he was insane that it wasn't ever going to work, the first hadn't however I had to eat my words. Jo over countless hours gained my trust enough to help with my panic making crowds if not enjoyable but bearable. I had a lot to thank her for. I just wished that we could have brought her back with us, Jo was still in touch with us from time to time and recommended a friend of hers, Rebecca while I hadn't developed a complete trust yet we were getting there slowly.

"good afternoon Bella do you want to come on in?" Rebecca asked standing just to the side of me.

"hi, yeah sure..." I stammered standing I was so lost in thought that I'd not seen her come through. Once we were in her room I sank into a comfortable chair and raised my eyes at her giving her a small smile.

"you looked so lost in thought I didn't want to disturbed you." Rebecca told me sitting opposite me.

"yeah sorry I guess I didn't realise how deeply immersed I was." I replied giving a small life.

"its nothing to be ashamed of there's nothing wrong in getting lost in your thoughts every once in a while. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked giving me an option if I wanted.

"urn just why Edward persuaded me to start therapy in the first place and how much I hated going and to some extents still do" I admitted looking at her cautiously.

"I know were still getting to know each other Bella. We've only meet a handful of times but from what both you and Jo have told me, you've come such a long way over the last few years that surely you can see that." She told me gently but firmly raising her eyebrows at me.

I sighed taking a deep breath thinking about what she had said "I know I have but that doesn't stop the idea of sharing talking about the darkest areas of my mind any easier to talk or think about. Especially when I've literally spent half my life hiding it away." I paused to take another shuddering breath "sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to bury it all from myself and others."

"Bella as incredibly strong as you undoubtably are there is no one who would be able to do that without cracking. As much as they wanted to protect those around them. That fear that one day your going to find yourself as a girl with no one to help you is still holding you back from talking freely about that time in your life." I stared at Rebecca for a long moment just like Jo she had the knack of getting to the heart of things quickly pulling out what I'm feeling yet there was no judging from her at all.

"Bella I've never asked you this but how much does Edward know about your past from your point of view not his or what he found out from others?" She asked startling me slightly.

"we urm talked about some of the things that happened..." I began but Rebecca held her hand up to stop me.

"I know he knows the details Bella but does he know the feelings you have as a result of what happened?" She re-asked the question.

"He knows about the fear of crowds how I struggle to trust others and he probably gets quite a bit from the nightmares." I whispered the last bit not wanting to make a big deal of it.

"Ok and through any of that has he ever given you reason to believe that he still doesn't love you?" I shook my head I knew he hadn't which just made me feel guilty.

She smiled at me gently allowing me a few minutes to my own thoughts. "I think we need to work on you opening up to others we can start here with little things then perhaps getting Edward in as well that way you can talk in a controlled situation a place where you feel safe."

I nodded my head at her suggestion Jo had suggested something similar when we were at uni but I couldn't face it to the point of panicking completely. "ok but I don't even know where to begin?"

"ok how about this, I want you to tell me one thing that you haven't told Edward about your week." She told me.

Shit there was only one thing I haven't told him about. so taking a deep breath I told Rebecca about Mike and him cornering me at work. Some of the fear I had then slowly returned.

"Bella why didn't you say anything to Edward? Have you told anyone?"

I nodded my head, "I told Rosalie, I was at hers and she guessed there was something wrong and dragged it out of me."

"How'd you feel once you told her? How did she react?" She asked and I knew what she was trying to make me see.

"she gave me a hug and told me that Edward would want to know." I told her with a small smile.

She smiled in return and we spent the next twenty minutes talking about lighter things so that when I left her room I wasn't feeling bad at all. My main concern was how to tell Edward.

The drive home was quiet and relaxing as I listened to the radio. Pulling into the drive way I saw Edwards car already in the drive way. Smiling I grabbed my bag of books and headed inside. Following my nose I found Edward pulling a casserole dish out of the oven.

"Hey you when did you learn to cook?" I teased wrapping my arms around his middle.

"funny and no don't be daft. I got take out and put it in the dish in the oven to keep warm." He finished winking at me before dishing up and placing the meal on the table.

We chatted about our day I loved hearing about Edward the doctor he was so enthusiastic about it.

"so how was your meeting with Rebecca?" He asked as he took a sip of wine glancing at me cautiously.

"it was ok." I told him but gave nothing else away.

"Bells" he said raising his eyebrows at me.

We go through this process every time I come home, he'd live it if I opened up about what happened he wanted to feel like he was helping In this part of my life, like he was with other aspects. Thinking back to what we discussed earlier I took a deep breath and relayed everything to him how Rebecca thought it would be good to work on my feelings about able to communicate with Edward freely. His face beamed at the thought and he grabbed me out of my chair and in to his lap he held me to him I took a deep breath and relaxed into his embrace, all I had to do now was tell him about Mike.

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	12. Alice

**Chapter 11 Alice (Alice pov)**

The short trip home had been wonderful, seeing Bella and Edward so happy and relaxed really was brilliant. I just wished that we had more time to spend there but our lives were so hectic that we needed to stay new York.  
Our apartment was in the middle of the city we were on the top floor and the view of the city sky line was breathtaking. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon and was my favourite time of day it was almost as if the city was coming alive with all the lights that were just coming on. I sighed our place was just so quiet without Jasper he had a late meeting at work and it was rare for me being home without him. Deciding to surprise him I made my way to the kitchen and looking in the fridge I decided on tacos something simple for dinner. With everything sorted I jumped in the shower washing away my day. We weren't going anywhere so decided on pj bottoms and a tank top, and along with a pair of Jasper's thick wool socks I felt all ready for a snuggle. Grabbing my laptop I curled up on the sofa and began scanning through the latest ranges I'd been sent making notes on the side to present to my boss in the morning. I'd been completely shocked when I took the job I'd expected my post would consist of running errands and taking minutes in meetings. Whilst I did all those things I was also asked my opinion and thoughts on latest designs and ideas it really was my ideal job. These latest designs were great not something I'd wear but they'd suit Bella down to the ground. As soon as I could I was going to send pics to Bella. Then a full range of the clothes she'd be royally annoyed but would look cute whilst yelling at me. Giggling to my self I refocused back to the task at hand jotting down a few suggestions possible colours or little bits of detail here or there. Fingers crossed the head designer liked my ideas and would incorporate them.

I felt a warm breath tickle my neck giving me the first indication that Jasper was home. I smiled to my self before quickly saving what I'd done and closing my laptop. Placing it safely on the table I knelt up on the sofa wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him tight to me. We must have been that way for a while before Jasper placed a kisses all over my cheeks causing me to giggle.

"hey beautiful did you have a good day?" He asked jumping over the side of the sofa and sitting next to me.

"yup it was great sorry I didn't hear you come in. I guess I was so lost in my own thoughts that I had no idea you were home.

"well I guess I know where I sit on the pecking order!" Jasper teased poking me in the sides while I squealed and squirmed.

"you'll always be first on my priorities. I was just thinking how this latest collection would look great on Bella I'm gonna have tho send her a few bits." I told him excitedly while he rolled his eyes at me.

"yeah ok well pre warn me because she is gonna throw a huge fit. Me and Edward can bunker down a bit. You know she hates designer labels and thinks there a waste of money." He said completely seriously raising his eye brows at me daring me to question his assumptions.

Sighing I knew he was right as much as I tried to convince Bella that the clothe's were inexpensive she didn't believe me and probably never would. Jumping up I finished dinner and we sat at our dining room table and stuffed ourselves on tacos. The murmurs of appreciation coming Jasper told me that he thought they were just as good. Dumping the dishes in the sink we left them there for in the morning it wouldn't hurt for one night.

Jasper showered and changed and we curled on the sofa and he once again had a history book rested on top of my legs which nestled in his lap. I could stare at him all night while he read. He always looked so at peace it was almost breath-taking.

"You do know that I can feel you starting at me." He mumbled not taking his eyes off the page he was on.

"Sorry" I mumbled returning my eyes back to the TV where Grey's had just started. I couldn't help it but within a couple of minutes my eyes were back on him. He tickled the underside of my feet, I squealed and pulled my feet away from him.

"I really am sorry but I love to watch you read. You're so relaxed and chilled it makes me feel that way as well." I admitted a little sheepishly giving him a small smile. Putting his book down he pulled me on to his lap and held me close. I curled into him and sighed in contentment. At some point my eyes drifted closed and the next thing I knew our alarm was going off and another day started. I groaned in frustration and covered my head with the blanket as Jasper turned on the bedside light. It was getting so dark in the mornings that I couldn't wait until spring arrived again. Jasper jumped in the shower first while I lounged around for another twenty minutes, when he came back into the bedroom I figured I'd better start day. Flinging the covers off dramatically I climbed out of bed. I must have stood up to quickly because I felt incredibly light-headed and had to sit down on the edge again. My ears were ringing and I felt a little sick.

"Al you ok?" Jasper asked quietly I felt him kneel in front of me running his hands up and down my arms. I couldn't reply straight away for fear of being sick. When that feeling had finally passed I took a deep breath and raised my head and looked at Jasper whose eyes were full of concern.

"what happened, you look really pale do you need a doctor?" He asked cupping my cheek gently.

"Urm I guess I stood up to quick when I got out of bed and felt a little light-headed." I replied but even I didn't really believe that.

He raised his eyes at me so I knew he didn't believe me but I didn't know what happened so wasn't really sure what to say. "I guess it could have been that, I'm sorry I don't really know what happened. I feel better now though."

"Ok if your sure, but promise me if you feel any worse later or that happens again you need to go see a doctor promise me." He told me sternly.

I nodded my head agreeing with him, I didn't like going to the doctors but then again who does. "ok I promise I will, I think I'm probably just over tired things have been really busy. I guess I just need to take a night off or something."

I stood with Jasper glued to my side until he was sure I was steady on my feet. I went through my morning routine with little thought or care about what I was doing or wearing. I wasn't going to admit it to Jasper but I'd scared myself a little. Fingers crossed it was a bug and it would pass in a day or so.

My day passed in a blur I did all my jobs and gave my ideas to my boss, yet I almost felt as if I wasn't there. My head was pounding which was causing me to feel slightly sick again. I wasn't going to make it the rest of the day I went to ask if I could head home early.

"Hey Josh, I'm sorry I'm not feeling great do you mind if I head home a little early?" I asked popping my head through his office door.

"sure Alice not a problem you've not been yourself all morning. I hope its nothing serious why don't you take tomorrow off as well I'm sure we will be fine without you." Josh replied pushing me out the door. I got home early afternoon, changed and climbed into bed where I fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next thing I knew I felt warm arms pulling me to them. I sighed contentedly snuggling into Jasper's chest.

"your home early how you feeling?" He asked kissing me on the forehead, before leaning back to look into my eyes.

"yeah I wasnt feeling great I had a headache so I came home early and slept. I think I'm going to take tomorrow off as well." I told him honestly kissing his cheek to show him I was ok.

"good I'm glad you've decided to take a couple of days off you could do with the rest. Why don't you take a warm bath whilst I get dinner started." He insisted pushing me towards the bathroom making sure I did as he instructed.

Running the bath I sank into the warm bubbles letting my muscles relax completely for the first time today. I allowed my eyes to drift close but didn't fully fall sleep. My phone ringing brought me out of my quiet slumber. Looking at the caller I saw that it was Bella. Smiling I answered. "hey Bells, long time no hear, how was the honeymoon and your first couple off weeks at work?"

"Oh Alice I'm sorry things have been kind of mad. The honeymoon was brilliant we had such an amazing time. You and Jasper so have to go there!" Bella encouraged I could hear the happiness in her voice and I pleased for her. We spent the next twenty minutes discussing all the things they had done and seen. They both deserved to have a bit of luxury in their lives.

"So Alice how's life in the big apple? Do you still love your job?" She asked.

"I love my job it was everything I hoped for and more, were just in the middle of designing a new range and when I get the samples there will be some in your size." I replied giggling at my last comment. Bella's silence only confirmed Jasper's opinion Bella was not happy with me.

I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone " Alice I love the clothes I wear and I appreciate that you thought of me but I don't think your designer clothes would ever look right on me."

"bells their perfect for you smart yet casual they'd be perfect for your work wear. I promise I'll take them back if you don't like them ok." I promised prepared to do anything just to get Bella to look at the clothes.

"you're an evil pixie you know that. Ok I'll look at the clothes but if I don't like them then you will get them back." She told me sternly as I giggled at her.

"sure, sure whatever, I'd better get going Jasper is cooking tonight and I think dinners nearly ready. We gotta make sure that we chat more often." I told Bella honestly it really had been to long since we last talked.

After hanging up from Bella I quickly washed and conditioned my hair before climbing out. drying quickly I grabbed my pajama bottoms and a tank top before padding my way towards the kitchen. Jasper stood next to the cooker. However the kitchen looked as if a bomb had gone off. Wrapping my arms around his waist I rested my cheek on his back and just hugged him to me. I felt his muscles tense and relax as he finished cooking.

"urm, that smells completely divine" I told him taking a deep breath at all delicious spices.

"thank you darlin, were having Chinese veg stir fry with soy sauce and chicken pieces." He told me before reaching up to grab a couple of bowls. We sat at the dining table and I listened to Jasper as he told me about his day. I didn't have much to contribute especially as I spent most of the day asleep. Once done I offered to wash the dishes but Jasper refused insisting I go and rest some more. I tried to argue but my yawn defeated my argument and so I made my way to the living room and sank into the sofa. Leaning my head back I closed my eyes. My whole body felt like a lead weight I just hoped things would be better after I rested a couple of days. The sofa dipped next to me and Jasper scooped me up and sat me on his lap. I snuggled into him no matter what Jasper always made me feel better. Even if we were so far from home and I was missing them like crazy.

**AN- I hoped you liked a little from Alice I've kind of been missing her and thought it was time she made a return!**


	13. Date Night

**Chapter 12 date night (Edward pov)**

Our week had once again passed by in a complete blur of work, eating and sleeping. We once again barely got to see one another but I made sure to at least get in a little snuggle time each night. Which I think made all the difference. That physical contact was what we needed. It was early on Sunday morning the one day I wasn't up at an ungodly hour. Yet I was wide awake and unable to get back to sleep. I tried not to toss and turn for fear of waking Bella who looked really peaceful. With the whole day to ourselves and nothing better to do I decided on a plan to spoiling my wife just a little.

Once daylight began to creep through the gaps in the curtain I gently untangled myself from Bella she let out a little sigh of what I think was frustration but soon curled on her other side burying deeper under the covers. Stifling my giggle I grabbed a jumper out of my drawers before slipping out our room and down the stairs. In the kitchen I began making breakfast, toast with raspberry jam and cereals washed down with orange juice and coffee. My culinary skills were barely there and I wasn't about to make me and Bella ill by trying to make something more extravagant. I knew Bella would appreciate my gesture anyway. Putting everything onto the tray I carried breakfast back to our room putting it on my bedside I jumped back into bed snuggling into Bella and kissing her neck. She groaned and tried to swat my away but I chuckled into her ear and pressed my cold toes to her legs. Her eyes flew open her legs kicking out at my feet.

"You're one mean man Edward Cullen." She glared at me narrowing her eyes at me.

"you wouldn't wake up, I didn't have choice, besides I made you breakfast in bed." I replied kissing her lips gently before pulling us into a sitting position and placing the tray on Bella's lap.

Looking down she smiled at her breakfast "toast and cereal you really went all out didn't you." She teased picking up a slice of toast and taking a bite. I pulled the toast from her hand and took a huge bite chewing and swallowing before replying "at least my toast won't give us food poisoning"

We shared the rest of the toast before I fed her cereal not letting her lift a finger. She's being spoilt whether she liked it or not. After breakfast we both jumped into the shower where I got to wash and condition her hair before running my soapy hands all over her body. I quickly washed my hair and body before helping Bella out of the shower and wrapping her up in a thick white towel. We both got ourselves ready for the day. We were meeting up for lunch at Esme and Carlisle before heading for a date night at the movies.

I was ready as always before Bella so I headed to play my piano for a little while, I hadn't had chance to play in over two weeks and was sourly missing it. I played a few scales making sure I was familiar with the touch of my keys. The scales morphed into Bella's song. My favourite song in the whole world. I lost myself in the music only barely registering Bella sitting next to me on the bench and leaning her head on my shoulder. I played for a few minutes before gently bringing the song to a close. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I love you" I whispered into her hair, pulling her closer.

"I love you to" she respond tilting her head as I leant to kiss her. We only broke apart when my phone began to ring. Chuckling we pulled apart as I picked up my phone swiping to answer.

"hey Esme were just leaving" I said into the phone,

"ok that's good lunch will be ready soon and I haven't seen you in over a week. I want to catch up with you." She told me chuckling.

"give us ten and we'll be over I promise." I told her before hanging up.

"I guess were a little late" Bella told me before pulling me to my feet. By the door we pulled on our shoes and jackets and jogging towards my car to avoid the light rain that had just started. The drive over was quite and quick it looked like the residents of Forks were spending the day inside. I parked next to Emmett's Jeep and we walked hand in hand towards the house.

On entering the kitchen we were both encased in a huge hug from Esme which Emmett of course had to join in. We spent the next couple of hours surrounded by family, enjoying a nice relaxed meal. Carlisle was busy making Henry and Jessica laugh I smiled over at Esme she had really flourished here everyone knew her stay was temporary I just hoped that wherever she finally ended she would be happy. Me Emmett and Carlisle cleared the table and loaded the dishes while the others headed to the living room. I saw Rosalie grab Bella and pull her to one side whispering quietly, Bella shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at me she looked almost nervous. I'd have to ask her about it later.

Esme insisted we play a game of scrabble something we hadn't done in a long time and complete mayhem ensued when Emmett tried to use s few choice swear words. He didn't see the problem as neither of the children could read. Rosalie hit the back of his head telling him that wasn't the point. He sulked and grumbled his way through the rest of his game but did stick to strictly pg rated words. Bella was still a little quiet but I hoped she would tell me when she ready.

Around 6.30pm we decided to leave for Port Angeles I wanted Bella to myself for a few hours. I decided on seeing a film something relaxed and chilled. The ride over was quiet and the sounds of the radio drifted around us Bella hadn't really said much since getting in the car her fingers were fiddling with her top. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times as if she were going to say something but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Bella somethings been bugging you all day, I know expressing your feelings is hard and you panic about my reaction but Bella I'd rather know. That way we can work it out." I told her gently squeezing he hand in mine before switching gears.

I could feel her eyes on me for a while but I needed to keep my eyes on the road ahead. After an eternity I heard Bella sigh "I'm sorry Edward I don't know why I panic so much. Can you pull over for a couple of minutes or will we be late for the film?"

I didn't even respond but as soon as I could I pulled into the side of the road turning off the engine and turning in my seat to face Bella. Her head bowed and her bottom lip was between her teeth. I put my fingers under her chin and got her to lift her head so that she was looking at me "I love you more than anything in this world." I told her gently leaning in to kiss her.

When I pulled away I saw a look of determination in her eyes she took another couple of deep breaths before beginning "during my first week at work I meet the new caretaker of my school..." She paused glancing at me and I squeezed he hands reassuringly nodding for her to continue "he's Mike Newton from school. I headed out for the night and he cornered me in the corridor. He told me that if I don't do everything he says he'd tell everyone who my who...what happened." She finished mumbling the last part.

Pushing my seat back I pulled Bella into my lap and held her to me as she cried quietly. This had obviously shaken her up yet she managed to keep going to work pretending everything was ok. "Bella has anything else happened since then?" I asked hoping there hasn't been but needing to know.

She shook her head in response "no I've seen him in the hall a couple of times but someone has always been with me. I haven't stayed over late at work so I haven't given him the chance."

"Good Bella I'm so proud of you, you didn't let him intimidate you. You've been back at work doing the job you love." I told her honestly holding her a little tighter and kissed he cheek. We sat like this for a while each of us needing the other. There was only one thing that was really bothering me. "Bells why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry over something so silly he hadn't done anything. There just empty threats and I needed you to concentrate on yourself and work. Instead of worrying about me." She mumbled hiding against my chest I think she knew I wouldn't agree with her on this one.

I decided to try to play my reaction and hurt down a little "I know men aren't renowned for bring able to multi task but I think I can worry about you and work at the same time." She giggled at me and turned to kiss my lips.

"you are definitely multi talented Mr Cullen." She told me before sliding back into her own seat.

"as are you my love but promise me something the next time something happens I want you to tell me no matter how minor or how busy you think I am." I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"I promise to tell you, but I think were going to miss the movie" she giggled pointing to the clock on the dash-board.

"That's fine how about we head home and have our very own movie marathon cuddled up in bed eating ice cream" I suggested knowing after what Bella had told me I needed her in my arms where she was safe. She nodded her agreement and I spun the car round heading back towards Forks. I tried not to show Bella how worried I was about Mike she had her own panic to deal with but if I ever saw him then I'm not sure I could be responsible for my own actions.

I pulled into the grocery store and grabbed Bella holding her to me as we wandered through the isles. Stopping at the freezers I grabbed a tub of triple chocolate chip knowing it was Bella's favourite. We then headed to the sweets section and I pulled bags of gummy bears and sour snakes off the shelves. Within five minutes we paid and were back in the car heading home.

Once home I pushed Bella up the stairs with our goodies while I headed to the kitchen grabbing each of us a soda and two spoons I wasn't going to bother with bowls. Walking into our room I found Bella in one of my t-shirts and nothing else and looked completely stunning. She winked at me before climbing into the middle if the bed and resting on the headboard. I grinned at her settling next to her we then talked and worked our way through a small mountain of ice cream and jelly sweets. A film was playing in the background but I don't think me or Bella really paid much attention. When Bella began to yawn I pulled back the covers and settled us under them. Bella was asleep within minutes she curled onto her side and looked so peaceful. I brushed a stay stand of hair away from her face and kissed her cheek before rolling off my side of the bed.

Grabbing my phone I stood by the window and sent a quick text to Rosalie telling her we needed to talk. I was going to ring her there and then but it was getting late and I didn't want to disturb Henry. I was surprised when a couple of minutes later my phone buzzed and my screen flashed with Rosalie's name.

Slipping out the room so as not to wake Bella I answered my phone as I sat on the top step of our staircase.

"hey Rose" I answered. I tried to keep my voice pleasant but was struggling slightly.

"Hey Edward what's up?" She asked I could hear a slight weariness to her voice.

"What were you and Bella talking about earlier?" I questioned I had my suspicions but couldn't go jumping in without knowing all the facts.

"she told you" she replied taking a deep breath.

"yeah she did and I take it from the whispered conversation you had earlier that you knew as well. Why didn't you tell me?" I accused hissing down the phone.

"Edward I'm sorry Bella told me last week when she came over for the night. I had to practically drag it out of her she was so scared I begged her to tell you that's what we were talking about earlier." Rosalie rushed out sounding a little panicked.

Taking a deep breath I rained in my temper "I'm sorry Rosalie I didn't mean to snap. Bella's always trying to hide things wanting to protect me. She's still thinks she's not worth the trouble. I'm trying to convince her that's not the case."

"Edward I know this has always been a sore point Bella struggles to communicate with all of us and is something she may never do fully. But she did talk and tell you, she trusts you Edward just give her time and patience the more you wait and let her come to you the better it will be for her." She reasoned her voice softening.

"Thank you for being there for her it means a lot. Good night." I told her before hanging up. I sat on the stairs for a few minutes thinking over what had happened tonight. It had clearly been difficult for Bella to open up to me. I'm glad its something that Rebecca has picked up on. We could work on it together. Slipping back into the bedroom I found Bella in the same place I left her. I crawled into bed and pulled her to me. I drifted of to sleep with only thoughts of how much I loved Bella.


	14. Renesmee

**AN- Sorry for the late update the easter bank holiday really through out my writing schedule and I didn't get the chapter finished in time. Hope everyone had a good holiday, enjoy **

**Chapter 13 Renesme (Bella pov)**

Edward had amazed me yesterday. We spent the day together and he was so loving and caring that I realised just how much I had missed our time together. I had finally told Edward about Mike and I felt relieved that he had taken it so well. I had woken up this morning to Edward holding me tightly his head buried into the crook of my neck. The alarm hadn't gone off yet and I revelled in the peace and quiet before the day began.

I decided that it wasn't fair that Edward was still asleep when I was wide awake. So I began to blow gently on his face while not trying to laugh. He shrugged at the sensation but didn't wake up so taking a deeper breath I blew a little harder into his ear then giggled so he knew I was doing it on purpose. Before I knew it he had pinned me under him and began tickling my sides until I was screaming and begging for him to stop. He finally relented and pulled me to him in a tight hug.

"Now that wasn't a very nice way to wake up was it?" Edward whispered into my ear and I couldn't help but giggle in response.

"I am sorry really I just couldn't resist you looked so peaceful and I didn't think it was fair that you were sleeping peacefully yet I was wide awake." I responded kissing him gently as an apology.

We sat curled up for a few minutes before the alarm went off signalling the start of our new day. We both sighed in frustration Edward hit the top of the alarm allowing us another ten minutes of snooze time. As the alarm went off the second time we dragged ourselves off the bed and into the bathroom, Edward jumped into the shower first as he was the first one to leave for the day. I went into our room pulling out my clothes for the day. I then headed down to make breakfast deciding on bacon sandwiches knowing just how much Edward would have enjoy them. He walked into the kitchen with a big grin on his face,

"Is that bacon I smell, you really know how to spoil me." He responded wrapping me in a tight hug from behind.

"Well I think you do a pretty good job yourself Edward, I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Don't be daft we take care of each other, that's what a marriage is." He responded kissing my cheek.

We sat down and ate our breakfast Edward with his coffee and me my orange juice. Once finished we both headed back upstairs, I jumped in the shower while Edward got dressed. I was in and out of the shower in record time and part way through drying my hair when Edward came into the bathroom and we brushed our teeth together. Then within twenty minutes we were both ready to head out.

Standing on our porch Edward locked the door before pulling me to him in a passionate kiss. When we pulled away we both headed to our separate cars and our days of work. I hummed along to the radio while I planned my day in my head. I had to start thinking about the thanksgiving concert, each class had to produce something to show to all the parents, I didn't have a clue what I would do with my class.

I was at school in record time there was only a few cars in the car park. Grabbing my laptop case I headed straight towards my classroom. Pulling my door open I smiled I was really proud of my room, it was bright and welcoming and I hoped the children loved being there. I decided to start the day with some times tables games so pulling out the laminated activities I set them up on the different tables for the children to use as soon as they came in. That way they were doing something to wake themselves up. Mondays were always hardest to get them to concentrate.

Once prepped for the morning I headed to fill my travel mug up with tea to get me through the morning. In the staff room Lynn and Rachael were sat chatting about their weekends.

"Morning" I said quietly with a small wave not really wanting to stop their conversation.

"Morning Bella, did you have a good weekend?" Rachael asked motioning for me to join them.

"Yes thanks nice and relaxed, did you two?" I asked smiling sitting down, it was nice to have a bit of girly chat that was outside the family.

"It was good, I spent the weekend in Seattle with my grown kids and grandkids we had a really nice weekend together" Lynn responded she was beaming it was great she had a good family to spend quality time with.

Our Principle Michelle choose that moment to appear at the staff room door "Morning, Bella I know it's not the start of day yet but can I borrow you?"

"Sure, I'm all set for the morning we were just catching up from the weekend" I responded smiling and following Michelle to her office. She paused at her office door.

"I have a new student starting in your class this morning, she seems a little nervous so I think it's probably a good idea for you to meet her before the other children arrive." She explained to me.

I nodded in understanding poor thing I will have to give her a little extra attention today to make her feel safe. Taking a deep breath I followed Michelle into her office and saw a tiny child with curly brown hair and hazel eyes stare back at me fearfully. I smiled at her reassuringly giving her a little wave. Michelle motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs opposite the child and her mother.

"Renesmee this is Mrs Cullen, she is your new teacher." Michelle told her kindly smiling down at her.

"Hi Renesmee it's nice to meet you and I'm sure you're going to have so much fun here." I told her trying to make it sound as if my class was the best in the world.

"Renesmee don't be rude and answer your teacher, I brought you up better than that." Her Mum told her sternly.

I shot a quick glance up at Michelle and she caught my thinking. "Hi, nice to meet you" Renesmee responded with a quiet voice.

"Ok well the day starts in a few minutes, Renesmee why don't you say buy to Mum here who still has a few more papers to sign and you can go with Mrs Cullen to the class room." Michelle told her kindly but firmly leaving no room for argument. I suspected that was more for Renesmee's Mums benefit than anything.

I stood following her lead as I watched Renesmee grab her bag and walk towards me without so much as a glance back at her Mum. I offered her my hand but she pulled her hands behind her refusing to take mine. "It was nice to meet you, I'll see you at the end of the day. Renesmee will be fine I promise." I told her Mum but she just nodded her head and returned to her paper work. I smiled at Michelle then followed Renesmee back into the main office area where she stood waiting for me.

We walked in silence for a minute or so she lagged slightly behind but I put it down to her being unsure of the layout of the building and was letting me lead her. "So Renesmee where was your last school?" I asked trying to find out a little more about my newest student.

She shrugged her shoulders at me before her eyes widened slightly "Urm I don't know, I can't remember." She whispered. Did she think she would be getting into trouble for not being able to answer my questions?

I showed her a place to hang her coat and bag before showing her the classroom and where everything was that she may need. "The other children will be here in a few minutes, why don't you go over to the reading corner and choose a book to look at for a few minutes." I told her and pointed to a corner of my classroom with a book shelf and piles of cushions. She headed in that direction whilst I made my way over to my desk, I didn't want her to feel like I was watching her. Glancing quickly I saw her sat crossed leg with a book in her lap, she seemed to be reading quite happily so I turned my attention to my plans and quickly reviewing them for the day.

Hearing the whistle sound signalling the start of the day, I rose from my desk "Renesmee I have to fetch the other children from the yard, come with me and you can meet your other classmates." She placed the book back on the shelf carefully before following me toward the yard. "Do you like reading? You seemed to be really enjoying that book." I was trying to build a trust between us and hoped this could be my way in.

She nodded her head again "I'm a good reader, I like stories." She whispered in that quiet voice I wondered if she ever spoke any louder than that.

My class lined up on the yard eager for the start of another week and full of stories from their weekends. One of my boys Finley was practically shouting and bouncing up and down in his spot. That child never stops, I'd love some of his energy. Renesmee stayed glued to my side and made no movement towards the others. I hoped seeing children her age would make her feel a little better. Perhaps I was wrong. Once back inside the classroom the children immediately jumped into their morning activities. This class was so eager to learn they really were a great class to teach. "Rebecca, this is Renesmee she's  
just starting here today can you show how we do things here and let her sit next to you on your table?" I asked one of my confident and friendly girls. I hoped they would become great friends.

"Sure Mrs Cullen. My desks over here Renesmee come on" Rebecca responded taking Renesmee hand and leading her over to sit next to her where Rebecca immediately began showing Renesmee how to play the maths game. Our morning routine carried on as normal and the other children seemed to have accepted Renesmee even if she was quiet and barely spoke to them. The English and Maths work she produced was of a good standard making me believe that she was bright, though I'd have to look at the file from her last school to be certain. I sent my children out for lunch making sure that Renesmee had a good group of children to play with. I made my way to the office hoping her file had arrived.

"How's Renesmee settling in?" Michelle asked behind me as she came out of her office. "

She seems to have settled ok, very quiet and doesn't seem to like to talk much, I'm hoping that will change in time." I responded I prayed that would be the case but somehow I couldn't see it happening.

"We'll just keep an eye on her, the way her mother reacted this morning I don't think it would be a bad idea." Michelle responded and I couldn't help but agree with her.

I managed to grab a quick sandwich before setting up for an art afternoon. When the children filed back into class they began squealing in excitement they all loved art they saw it as an afternoon of fun rather than learning. I set the children up asking them to think hard about a dream or imaginary place, providing them with lots of different pictures to guide their ideas. I wanted them to come up with a place of their dreams whatever that is.

They all jumped straight into the task at hand each coming up with a range of various ideas producing draft drawings. Once they had their ideas sorted I let them paint their ideal dreams. By the end of the afternoon I had a range of various pictures each entirely unique. There were pictures of beaches, underwater sea worlds and even rockets in space. They would make an excellent display at the back of the room. The one picture that really stood out was Renesmee's. She had drawn a house on a summer's day with a garden full of flowers. There were a couple of children playing out front while adults watched on smiling. It was such a lovely scene I wondered if she had ever had a day like that.

As we finished tidying for the day a message arrived saying that Renesmee had to walk home alone, I pulled Renesmee to the side an told her the message, she nodded her head but then looked down and I caught the sight of tears waiting to fall. "Oh sweetheart, its ok, how far away from school do you live?" I asked hoping to get her to work out how far away she lived and that she knew the way.

"Not far it's ok, I just don't really like walking home alone." She responded quietly.

"Renesmee are you sure you know the way?" I really needed to be sure that she would be ok walking home.

"Yes my Mum showed me, I always walk home on my own." She told me before turning away to finish tidying up her art things.

The final bell for the day rang and I escorted my class outside making sure they got to their parents or on to the bus. I watched as Renesmee walked all alone towards the road turning right at the end. I sighed and prayed that she would be ok. A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Esme standing there and I smiled in greeting.

"Hey Bella what's got you so deep in thought?" Esme said smiling at me kindly.

"Oh nothing, just a new student of mine, she seems so lost and her Mum doesn't seem over nice to her" I admitted letting go of some of my concerns.

"Huni, try not to worry too much, you are a great teacher just take things slow and try to gain her trust that way if she needs you then she knows you will be there." She reasoned giving me a quick hug before taking a hold of Jessica's hand and leading her to the car.

I finished tidying the classroom deciding to grab my books to take home to mark. Within twenty minutes I was on my way home and I hoped to have all my books marked and tea cooked before Edward came home and we could spend some quality time together even if it was the start of the week some extra quality time never hurts.


	15. Chapter 15

**My apologies for the late update I guess writers block is to blame! I'll update the next chapter as soon as its been written, Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 14 if only (Renesme pov)**

We had moved yet again, she said they had found us. I didn't know who they were but I'm terrified of them. All I knew was that if they found me then they would do terrible things to me and my mum. Our new house was so small that it barely had room just for the two of us and it wasn't like we even had loads of stuff. I only had one small duffel bag with a few clothes and shoes in as well as the one toy my mum had let me keep.

The house had two rooms downstairs one was a kitchen the other a joint living and dining room. There was a small table in the corner with one chair then in the other was a sofa which is ripped in places. It didn't look very comfortable.

My room had no furniture at all I left my bag in the corner seen as there was no point in unpacking any of my clothes. I knew tomorrow I had to start a new school I wish I didn't have to go. I didn't see the point. I never made friends and everyone including the adults thought I was a little weird. I didn't blame them I knew I was weird to!

* * *

After an uncomfortable night on the floor I awoke to see my mum standing over me.

"up you get we have to get you to school, the heads insisting that we meet her before so we have to be there early." My mum told me sternly pulling me up and into the bathroom.

This was a familiar routine for us. The first day of any new school she would dress me in my nicest clothes and did my hair. She said it gave a good impression. I didn't really care because soon enough everyone would realise that i wore the same things day in and day out my hair was a mess and greasy. No one ever wanted to play with someone who smelled.

Before I knew it I found myself in another school. I paid no attention to what the adults said. They never cared about what I thought. My new teacher led me to the classroom. She tried talking to me throughout the day, which made me really uncomfortable was she working for them? Why did she want to get to know so much?

The rest of my week passed in a similar way, I tried to hide from everyone during recess, and only said the minimum amount in class hopefully that way I would be ignored and they would soon forget about me when I wasn't here any more. Mum had not picked me up or dropped me off since the first morning. I could feel the eyes of Miss Swan on me as I left the building everyday. I didn't like the way she would watch. It felt like she was always watching. it was Thursday so I raced home, hoping that I could take Friday off more often than not I generally did.

Once inside I shut the door and locked it. She was always worried about people coming after us yet our door was rarely even closed let alone locked. The downstairs was eerily quiet and I crept through waiting for something or someone to jump out at me. I checked all the downstairs rooms before climbing the stairs missing the forth one up as it creaked. I checked her room first it was empty, I went into mine putting my bag down, there's no way she'd be in here. Back down stairs I guessed she wasn't here at all.

I pulled open the only cupboard in the kitchen to find she hadn't been grocery shopping. I guess that meant no food for me again. Using a plastic beaker I filled it with water hoping that eventually if I drank enough I'd not feel so hungry.

With the water finished I sat myself on the lumpy sofa curling my legs under me. With nothing to do I let my mind wander over nothing and everything. I wished I could be a regular girl who worried about which toys they wanted for their birthday or who they were going to play with at recess. but I'd always been mature for my age the only person I could ever relay on was myself. A part of me couldn't wait to be seen and treated like an adult. That way I could stand up for myself no body would ever be able to tell me what to do again.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I'm being shaken awake, I tensed immediately looking for signs of danger. My eyes landed on my mother who stood towering over me. We must have stood starting at each other for ages neither one knowing what to do our say.

"Its time for school, you've got to be going or you will be late." She told me.

"but its still dark outside..." I tried to explain knowing it was useless.

"no, get to school." She commanded pointing to the door.

Sighing I didn't bother saying anything else. Slowly I left the house pausing only to grab my coat and pull it on before leaving the house. I had no idea what time it was though as I walked down the road there was no other sign of people about. It had to have been really early. The only route I know was the one to school and back so I headed in that direction hoping that there was somewhere I could shelter from the cold. Luck didn't seem to be on my side. Unfortunately and the only place I could find was under trees which held little protection from the pouring rain. Hopefully I would be able to find somewhere to dry off at school before I catch my death.

I huddled under the tree and watched as the murky dark sky became lighter the rain persisted so I guess I was going to end up in soaking wet clothes for the rest of the day. Staying huddled under the tree seemed like the best idea until I noticed at least some of the other kids arriving for school, questions would only be asked if I turned up to early. I must have watched dozens of people arrive for school. The majority had someone with them or were walking with friends. Sometimes I really do wish that I had the same attention paid to me once in a while. When I felt it was late enough I brushed off the wet leaves from my pants and began to make my way into school. Rather than waiting on the yard everyone was rushing straight in which I was definitely happy about. By the time the warm air of the building had surrounded me I was shivering from head to toe. I hoped no one noticed.

I shrugged out of my wet jacket and hung it on my peg letting the water drip on to the floor in a puddle. Creeping into the classroom everyone had begun morning activities. I headed towards my seat, Miss Swan hadn't noticed me enter she was too busy talking to Rebecca and her Dad. I began the activity, working out the answers to a range of different sums. It wasn't until I felt her kneel by my chair that I realised she had noticed me.

"Renesmee, huni you're soaking wet do you have your gym kit with you?" She whispered smiling at me kindly.

I shook my head in response hoping that she would just nod and walk away. "Well how about we find you something to change into and we can get your clothes dry. You must be freezing."

"I'm ok. My clothes will dry out now I'm indoors." I mumbled wanting nothing more than to get on with my work.

"No you will change clothes. I promise it will make you feel much warmer." She told me leaving no room for argument. Not being able to do anything else I followed Miss Swan out of the room and towards the office. I waited outside for a few minutes until she came out with an arm full of clothes. She sent me to the bathroom to change and I rushed to comply and I hated to admit it but I did feel warmer and better once redressed in warm clothes. The rest of the day passed by in a blur and I didn't really want it to end, there was no way of knowing whether I would actually be allowed back into the house. I didn't relish the idea of being stuck outside for hours on end being soaked once more.

I was a little later leaving than normal as I had to change back into my own clothes. I left the borrowed ones on the side of Miss Swan's desk before leaving and grabbing my jacket which had dried again. The playground was practically empty as I exited the building I spotted Miss Swan talking to a little girl and another adult. She caught my eye and gave me a small wave and a smile which I returned hesitatingly, before hurrying out the gate and towards home. There was only a light drizzle so I dragged my feet but eventually I reached my door. I pushed it open and quietly walked in. I found her sat in the living room and she glanced at me with unfocused eyes trying to work out what I was doing or even who I was. "Oh good, you're up at least you won't be late for school. You'd better get going."

I sighed and nodded in response before turning and making my way out the door. It seemed as if I would have to get used to the outside world so I'd better begin exploring and hopefully I would be able to find somewhere warm and dry to stay when I need to. I managed to find my way towards the centre of town just a couple of blocks after the school. Everywhere had begun to close down for the evening, big thick clouds were rolling in I guess I was to get another soaking. Along the next street I found the public library, checking the opening times I saw that it was open till 7pm, perhaps my look was in. Pushing the doors open quietly I smiled at the receptionist before making my way towards the back where all the children's books are kept. Running my hands over the dozens of books on the shelves I picked out a couple and sank onto a beanbag in the corner. I wasn't the fastest or best of readers but I loved books and the way they opened up new and impossible lands and lives of characters. It was a way to escape.

I managed to read not only the books I had picked out but also four others I was rather proud of myself. The intercom buzzed signalling the libraries closure I sighed and put the books in my lap away carefully. I slipped out without being noticed the rain was really coming down hard. I tried to wrap my jacket around myself but within seconds I was soaked. Walking down the now deserted street I crossed the road hoping that the cover of the over-hanging trees would offer some protection. The only light coming from nearby buildings was from a diner at the end of the street. I headed in that direction hoping to find some shelter. I stopped opposite the diner watching as people came in and out. How I longed to go in and order some food and a milkshake.

My small beady eyes glanced around looking for any signs of trouble or danger I hated the feeling of being watched and knew all about being in danger. I shivered against the cold needle like rain, my coat now offering no protection from being soaked through and feeling heavier than when it was first put on. Leaning back against the unyielding tree I wished that it had warm protective arms I could snuggle in. I glanced back at the diner as two expensive looking cars pulled into empty spaces. Adults climbed out of both cars the biggest of the group opening a door pulling out a baby seat whilst the smaller person stood next to him and covered the seat in a blanket protecting the baby from the rain. I had never seen such care before nobody had shown that to me. They both then rushed into the building. I saw the other pair huddled under an umbrella, I thought that one of them looked strangely familiar but because of the dwindling light their features couldn't be made out. Our eyes met across the road frozen in place unsure what to do next. Taking a step back the tree protected me from any other prying eyes. Sinking into the muddy soil my head turned to see the diner just as the pair walked inside. Taking a deep breath I knew that would never be my life. After an eternity when it was safe to come out of my hiding place she began the slow arduous task of walking away.

Reaching the deserted dark house I pushed open the unlocked the door letting my-self in and quickly stripping out of the soaking clothes leaving them where they landed with a resounding thump. Heading to the smallest room in the house I settled under the thin covers hoping to get warm. I allowed my mind to wander back to the parking lot thinking about how happy they all seemed despite the worst weather I had ever seen in my short life. I closed her eyes allowing my mind to begin to wonder what if things had been different if only…

**I hope you enjoyed and fingers crossed for a quicker update!**


	16. Diner

**Chapter 15 Diner (Esme pov) **

I had finally managed to get the majority of my family together for a quiet dinner at the diner. They were all so busy lately that I felt as if I barely got the chance to see them all and check that they were all ok. We were at another weekend and I managed to catch Bella after school and with a little persuasion she reluctantly agreed that she and Edward would be there. To me she still seemed a little distracted over her new pupil, her attention barely on me as she watched the retreating back of small child as she walks herself home.

Poor child it looked like she could really do with a good meal and a warm bath. Sighing I took hold of Jessica's hand and we made our way home, everyone was meeting at six once the guys finished work so we had a few hours to kill. Jessica herself seemed much more settled than she was a few weeks ago. Everything was finalised and social services had begun looking for potential permanent homes for her, we had met a nice young couple last weekend and although Jessica was reluctant to speak with them they were incredibly patient with her with nothing but smiles and encouragement. I had my fingers crossed that over time they would get to know one another and would then become a happy little family.

I settled Jessica in the living room with her colouring book and crayons before heading back to the kitchen. I had promised cookies to both Jessica and Carlisle and I didn't want to disappoint. By the time the cookies were all baked and cooling Carlisle was home and colouring with Jessica in the living room. I stood in the door way watching them I loved to see him interact with kids this way. I think a part of him missed this one on one time with the older lot. They needed us less and less all of them having their own homes and lives. It was great to see them independent and happy but it did hurt to feel less needed.

"Hey you two, why don't we head upstairs to get changed then head on over to the diner were meeting the others at 6pm." I told them leaning over to give Carlisle a quick kiss, and I heard Jessica make a gagging noise.

We giggled at her before we all headed upstairs. We all ended up in jeans and jumpers it had just started raining and although we were inside it didn't hurt to be wrapped up warm. Once sorted we jumped into Carlisle's car and as usual we were the first to arrive. By now the rain was coming down hard Carlisle jumped out first grabbing an umbrella before opening my door and handing it to me. He then grabbed Jessica from the back and we ran towards the door. We decided to grab a table toward the back. We had ordered our drinks and decided on what we were going to eat by the time everyone else decided to rush into the building. They shook out the water from their coats before making their way over to us. As hugs were exchanged and everyone settled in I noticed Bella was still stood by the front of the diner staring intently out the window as if searching for something.

"What's Bella doing?" I asked Edward as I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Urm not sure, she was staring off into the trees on the other side of the road as we got out the car. She said something had caught her eye but didn't elaborate." He explained glancing back at his wife with a little concern.

"I'm sure she will tell us if there's something serious is bothering her." I responded and Edward just shrugged his shoulders. I hoped Bella wasn't keeping things to herself again. After Bella joined us we all quickly decided what we were going to eat. We settled into our usual easy conversation. Bella and Edward had brought photos from their honeymoon for us to look at. They both looked so happy and relaxed Bella was almost glowing with happiness and love. It was truly great to see her this way.

"Eddie dude I can't believe you actually let Bella walk round in a swim suit…" Emmett Began and I immediately saw Bella stiffen next to me. Rose immediately slapped the back of his head and glared at him in the process.

"No what I mean is that she is stunning there's no way that I'd let my wife walk around if she was looking that hot" He finished grinning at everyone before winking at Bella.

"Well in that case why don't you sleep on the couch tonight, because there is no way in hell you will ever be able to tell me what I can and cannot wear." Rosalie hissed at him.

Emmett had is head bowed and looked rather sorry for himself. He never knew how to place a filter. That was his biggest downfall and it would always be the same. I could hear Edward whispering to Bella her stiff posture still showed she was upset by what Emmett had said. Carlisle started up another conversation and we lapsed back into a relative comfortable topic. I managed to catch Emmett's eye who was still rather quiet I gave him a small smile, I knew that he was only trying to pay Bella a compliment but it hadn't come out that way. Knowing Emmett he would make it up to her somehow. As the waitress brought our food over, I saw Bella slip out of her seat and head to the bathroom, knowing that she probably needed a minute I left her alone. Everyone else began tucking into their food but I saw Edward waiting for Bella.

Leaning over so the others wouldn't hear "Is she ok?"

"Yeah I think so. Sometimes I really wish Emmett would think before speaking she was really self-conscious about that costume and it took me ages to prove otherwise. That's why I took that photo as a reminder just how stunning she is." Edward explained glancing at the bathroom door.

"I'm not defending what he said but I think Rosalie will punish him enough don't you think?" I replied grinning at him.

"That's true I guess he's on the couch for at least a couple of nights." Edward laughed saying things a little louder so Emmett could hear and stuck his tongue out at him in response. I laughed at their antics. However much they annoyed each other they never let things stay bad between them. Things soon returned to being light-hearted and fun.

The bathroom door opened and Bella stepped out from across the room she looked a little flushed but other than that ok. She began weaving her way back towards our table smiling at Edward in the process. Half way back something caused her to freeze. She slowly turned to face away from us someone must have stopped her to talk. Guessing everything was ok I tucked into my grilled chicken savouring every bite. The next thing I knew Edward flew out of his chair knocking it over in the process and was practically running towards Bella. Carlisle and Emmett rose in response ready to go to their aid if necessary.

I watched as Edward pulled Bella to him kissing her forehead before pulling her behind himself he said something to the man Bella was talking to. They then walked back over to the table Edward making sure that Bella sat down between us before sitting back in his chair. Glancing at Bella I could see that she was physically shaking her hands clenched into fists. Edward had a supportive hand on her back.

"Bella huni its ok." I whispered wrapping my own hands over hers to stop the shaking. She nodded her head in response taking a couple of calming breathes in the process. I raised a questioning look to Edward who just shook his head and mouthed later at me. I nodded in agreement turning back to my food. We all then ate in comfortable silence, apart from Emmett and Carlisle keeping Jessica and Henry entertained. I hope without anyone else noticing I took a glance towards the table Bella stopped at I could see a group of men sat there. One of them looked familiar, but I couldn't place where from. We were just finishing our meal when the group rose and left the Diner. Almost immediately I saw Bella relax for some reason they were making her uncomfortable.

"Bella what happened earlier?" I asked needing to know what had gotten to her so much.

"Urm it was nothing honest." She responded with a small smile she was obviously lying trying to protect us by the looks of it.

"Bella, don't we've talked about this you have to start talking when something is bothering you." Edward said with a touch of anger in his voice. I'd never heard him speak to Bella like this before.

"Urm it was Mike Newton, we used to go to school together. He's the new school Janitor and wants to tell my colleagues about urm what…" She finished stumbling at the end.

"Oh huni, when did this happen why did you not say anything?" I asked pulling her into a tight hug.

Edward responded for her "Just after the first day of school, I've made her promise not to hide anything and only to stay late at school if there are others around."

"I think that's a good idea sweetie. I know you hate it when were over protective but please just let us ok." I responded kissing her cheek as Bella nodded her agreement.

Although it wasn't over late the kids had begun to drop off to sleep so we decided to get desert to take away. It was also clear that Edward wanted to get Bella home and make sure she was really ok. As we were grabbing our coats I watched as Emmett apologised to Bella pulling her into a bear hug which she sank into willingly.

Once we'd all said our goodbyes we all ran to respective cars not wanting to be caught in the pouring rain. On the whole I'd enjoyed our night but had missed Alice and Jasper being there. Once Jessica was safely in bed I would give her a call to see how they were getting on. We ran into the house the rain really was coming down hard and fast I'm really glad we weren't out in it for long.

I decided to give Jessica a hot bubble bath something soothing and relaxing so that she would go straight to sleep after. While she was playing in the water I changed the sheets on her bed and grabbed a fresh pair of pyjamas for her. Just as I was finishing Jessica called saying she'd done playing. I quickly washed and conditioned her hair before pulling her out wrapping a fluffy towel around her small frame. Grabbing a second towel I began to towel dry her hair before braiding it down her back so that she had long waves tomorrow. I left her to brush her teeth and get dressed while I headed to my room grabbing a quick shower before finding one of Carlisle's t-shirts with some pj bottoms. Once dressed I checked on Jessica, who was curled up in her bed, reading a book. I lay next to her and listened to her read for a while until she began yawning. Taking the book gently from her I tucked her in and kissed her forehead good night.

Heading down stairs I found Carlisle sprawled out on the sofa watching some sports channel, leaning over the side of the sofa I leant in for a kiss but he obviously had other ideas as he wrapped his arms around me until I was lying on top of him. I giggled at his playfulness, even after all these years he still had this side to him and I loved it when I got to see it. I rested my head against his chest listening to his heart beat as he played with my hair.

"Will I ever get my clothes to myself?" He asked pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

"Nope there just too darn comfy." I replied with a small giggle.

"Are you going to give Alice a ring tonight or wait till in the morning?" Carlisle asked kissing the top of my head.

"Tonight, I haven't heard from her in a while and want to check they are ok. Do you think it's too late?" I asked.

"No it should be fine." He responded before I jumped off the sofa going to grab the cordless. I returned sitting on the sofa with my back to Carlisle's chest.

I quickly dialled Alice and Jasper's number, and waited slightly impatiently for them to pick up.

"Hello" Alice answered though her voice sounded a little off.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" I asked wanting to check everything was ok. It wasn't like her not to check in every week.

"We're ok, sorry I haven't range things have been a little busy for us." Alice mumbled as her voice shook slightly.

"Don't worry Alice I guessed you were probably busy. Are you sure you're ok? You don't sound like your usual bubbly self?" I asked hoping that she would open up to me a bit.

"Yes I'm fine stop badgering me will you?" She snapped. I glanced at Carlisle raising my eyebrows he had heard her raised voice as well.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to pry. Just know that we love you both with all our hearts." I responded. I knew I should probably speak with her about the way she spoke but she was clearly upset about something.

There was a quiet pause for a few seconds as Alice let what I had said sink in. "Well I'll let you go. I know I will see you in a few weeks for thanksgiving." I finished giving her a way out of the conversation if she wanted it.

"I love you to." She mumbled before hanging up. I sighed staring at the now silent phone. I felt Carlisle's arms pull me tighter to him I snuggled into him for some much-needed comfort.

"I take it something is definitely up then?" Carlisle asked kissing my cheek lightly.

"Yep but I didn't get much information I guess she will come to us when she's ready." I responded hoping that things weren't too serious.

"She will have faith, give her a couple of days and ring her again, don't push her just let her know that everything will be ok. Besides after this evening I think Bella needs a little support and she is closer than Alice is." Carlisle responded.

"I won't abandon Alice just because she's not close by." I snapped pulling away from him.

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Esme that's not what I meant, just that Alice is so used to sorting things herself, she hasn't needed us for many years, not in that way. I think that if she does need some help it is going to take her coming to us. If things are serious then I think Jasper will talk to us. He will talk to us if he feels it's necessary."

Knowing he was right I curled back into him and sent a silent prayer that my daughters were ok and happy.

**AN- Again apologies for the slow updates. Hope you enjoyed **


	17. Strange

**AN- Again sorry for the sporadic updayes i'm just having a little trouble writing this story so bare with me. **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 16 strange (Edward pov) **

Beep, Beep, Beep, the annoying alarm was going off once again, I reached out and slammed my hand down on the top shutting it off for another ten minutes. They really should ban working on Sunday's I knew it was all part of the job but I hated having to leave Bella curled up in our bed when I had to leave it to head to work. I pulled Bella to me and buried my nose into her hair savouring her unique scent. When the alarm went off for the second time I reluctantly slipped out, turning off the alarm and heading for a shower. I showered and dressed in record time. I slipped out our bedroom and headed to make some coffee plenty enough so I could fill my travel mug and leave some behind for when Bella woke up. I didn't bother with breakfast opting for grabbing something at the hospital instead. I scrawled a quick note to Bella letting her know I'd call to see if she fancied lunch at some point this afternoon.

Grabbing my bag I left the house jumping into my car and making the short drive over to the hospital. Once parked it took me ten minutes to get to the locker rooms and change into my scrubs ready for another day. I did love my job but there were days when part of me wished that I had chosen an easier path. I met the other interns and Dr Sharp and I swear he gets worse as the weeks go on. He handed out the various assignments, dishing out critical cases and basic sutures.

"Cullen you're dealing with the kids seen as they like you so much." Sharp sneered. I smiled politely back nodding my head he saw that as a bad thing personally the more I worked on Peadeatric cases the more I enjoyed it.

I worked through the morning dealing with a range of cases from stomach flu and dehydration to broken bones. The kids and parents always seemed so grateful when they were better that I found it really rewarding.

"Everything's pretty quiet why don't you grab a quick-lunch break?" One of the other residents told me who was also working on in peads.

"You sure?" I asked glancing round for Sharp the last thing I needed was to annoy him even more.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll page you if we need you." He responded I didn't bother asking a third time. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled Bella's cell.

I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for Bella to pick up "Hello my husband how's your day going?"

I laughed at her greeting I loved it when she called me her husband "Well hello my wife, how would you fancy meeting me at the hospital for lunch, I know the food isn't great but I can make it up to you in the excellent company?"

"Sounds good, I'm in town actually so can be there in a few minutes, want to meet in the cafeteria?" She asked and I smiled at being able to see her for an hour.

"Excellent sounds good I'll save us a table see you in a few." I responded before hanging up. I decided to use the stairs that way I felt less guilty about not going to the gym.

The cafeteria was its usual bustling self but I managed to get a table in the corner that way we'd be able to hear each other talk. I sat facing the door watching it for signs of Bella walking through. I waited for about five minutes until she walked through the door. She looked stunning in tight dark wash jeans with Uggs, then a buttoned down shirt and jacket. Casual but totally breath-taking. I raised my hand and waved until she noticed me and practically skipped over to me. I stood and leaned in to capture her lips in mine, which she responded enthusiastically.

"Hey beautiful, I know it isn't exactly a posh restaurant but it will have to do." I greeted with a sheepish smile.

"You know I don't mind where we meet." She responded before sitting.

"Right well you keep the table while I go and grab us some food. I don't know how long my lunch will last but let's make the most of it." I told her before heading over to the long line waiting for food.

Grabbing a tray I waited in line hoping to find something half-decent. I glanced back at Bella to find her chatting to Carlisle. She looked so relaxed and happy with him. They really had a great relationship. I managed to find a couple of decent sandwiches and with a plate of fries on the side to share. Lastly I grabbed a couple of juices before paying and heading back to our table.

"Hey, quiet day at the hospital?" I asked as I placed the tray on our table.

"Unusually so, I just nipped in to grab a sandwich before a meeting and spotted Bella sat all alone and so decided to come and keep her company." He mock glared at me with a grin.

"Hey that's not fair I was hunting for food which in this place is kind of hard to do." I told them earning a snort from Bella.

He soon left us to eat our lunch in peace and though Bella denied wanting any fries in the beginning by the end I swear she had eaten half the plate. I smirked at her.

"What?" she asked popping the last fry into her mouth.

"I didn't say anything, I just love it that you deny wanting any fries then end up eating half the plate." I teased smiling at her before kissing her lips gently.

"Well the theory is that if I say I don't want them then I'm less likely to actually eat them! Though I guess that doesn't really work huh?" She told me with a sheepish grin before standing.

Bella walked me back to the ER before giving me a quick hug and leaving me to the rest of my day. I jumped straight back into work gluing a cut on the forehead of a girl who had fallen off a trampoline in her back yard.

"Now remember next time be very careful and if your Mommy says to wait a minute then you need to make sure to do as you're asked." I told the girl who nodded her head sheepishly. I then gave Mum a reassuring smile before they left.

I'd just finished writing up the chart when my next case came in "Dr Cullen I've got another head wound for you. Young girl, Mum doesn't know what happened." A nurse called handing me another chart.

I thanked her before heading to a cubicle I pulled back the curtain to see a mum with a tiny girl sat on the edge of the bed. I smiled at them "Hello, I'm Dr Cullen, but why don't you call me Edward." The girl refused to meet my eyes which wasn't uncommon but the Mum didn't either, now that was strange.

I sat on the stool and wheeled myself so I was sitting in front of the girl, her chart said she was seven but she was so small and skinny to me she looked barely five. There was no way this child was getting everything she needed to grow. "So How did this happen?" I asked turning to Mum.

It seemed to take her ages to respond to me almost as if she were trying to come up with a story. "I don't know, I guess she tripped and fell I wasn't in the room when it happened." She told me quietly again without looking at me.

"That's fine" I told her before turning to the child again I glanced at the chart noticing her name "Renesmee, can I have a look at that cut on your head? I promise to be gentle." I told her pulling on a pair of gloves.

She gave me a small nod so I took that as being ok, I moved a little closer and reached up to touch the cut, Renesmee flinched away from my touch for a second before holding still. I paused for a second giving her some space before touching the cut on her forehead. Luckily it wasn't too deep and a plaster would hold it in place until the wound scabbed over.

"Ok, well luckily things don't look too bad, and you shouldn't even have a scar. Now I just need to get my boss to come and have a quick look at you and then we just need to take your height and weight and you'll be good to go." I spoke to Renesmee as I often found that telling the child what was going to happen helped to ease their nerves.

I left them to it for a few minutes asking a nurse to do a height and weight check and get her something to eat as she looked underfed while I went and presented to my senior. I went to look for a spare resident to present to but the only one I could find was Sharp.

Taking a deep breath I approached him "Dr Sharp I need someone to present my patient? Are you free?"

"As long as you make it quick Cullen then go ahead" He told me not even glancing up from what he was doing.

I quickly ran through Renesmee's case stating that it was a superficial wound and wouldn't even need stitches. I also raised concerns about her small height and how underweight she was, that Mum seemed incredibly nervous and how Renesmee flinched away from my touch. Dr sharp raised his eyebrows at me "Lead the way"

I'm pleased he seemed to be taking things seriously I led him towards the cubicle; Dr Sharp was quick and barely spoke to either Renesmee or her Mum. Within a minute he was back out.

"Cullen there's nothing wrong here, there both just scared of hospitals patch her up and send them home." He told me in an annoyed bored voice before stomping off down the corridor.

I shook my head I just didn't get why he was such an idiot. I stepped back into the cubicle to see that a sandwich, juice and some fruit had been left for Renesmee but she hadn't touched them.

"Hey, I know hospital food isn't great but I promise it's not that bad." I tried to joke pushing the food a little closer to her.

"She's a picky eater and won't eat anything, so don't force her." Her Mum practically yelled at me. I nodded my head before going to work on cleaning and putting a plaster on her cut.

The second I finished her Mum grabbed Renesmee and dragged her by the hand out of the cubicle then out of the hospital.

I shook my head at the situation, there was nothing I could do to help she seemed so lost that I wished there was something more I could do. Instead I wrote up her chart, noting my concerns about what I had witnessed. Hopefully someone else would be able help her.

I finished my shift the way it started with a range of different complaints, but glad when 7pm finally rolled round and I able to change and head home. My head was still full of this young girl the ride home. The smells of Bella's cooking wafted through the house as I closed the front door and sighed the stress of the day slowly leaving my body. I kicked off my shoes and shrugged out of my coat leaving them all in a pile on the floor. Bella hated when I did that but tonight I just didn't have the energy to put them away properly.

Walking towards the kitchen quietly I paused in the door way and watched as Bella stood stirring something in the pot on the stove. She was humming to herself completely lost in her own little world. Moving into the room I stood behind Bella and pulled her flush against me moving her hair across her shoulder and kissing her neck gently. She relaxed into me and I swayed us side to side for a few minutes. When she finally pulled away she turned to face me reaching up to kiss my lips before curling up her nose.

"What?" I asked laughing at her expression.

"You reek of antiseptic and sick." She moaned pulling away from me.

"We've been stood hugging for a few minutes and you're only just noticing." I laughed taking a step towards her trying to engulf her in a hug.

"Well that was when I was facing away from you. Now go shower and change you're not eating until you do." She instructed and in that moment she sounded just like Esme it was scary.

"Yes Miss, God baby you sounded just like Esme then." I teased before backing away and heading towards the door.

I felt a dish cloth hit the back of my head I grabbed it off the floor and threw it back at her before heading for my shower. Stripping off I jumped into the steaming water and allowed it to finish relaxing my tight muscles in my shoulders. I didn't bother lingering to long and quickly washed my hair and body. I was back out the shower and dressed within 15 minutes I ran the towel through my hair getting rid of the excess water but not completely drying it.

Back downstairs I found Bella in the dining room she had just finished lighting some candles at one end of the table. Pulling her to me again I kissed her and she hummed in pleasure.

"Much better, you smell like my Edward," She complemented kissing me again.

We enjoyed a pleasant meal, Bella chatting away about her day and I filled her in on what I had been up to including my misgiving's over the child I had let go. "I don't know Bella but I just get this feeling that there's something really wrong. For her age she was severely small and underweight and her Mum just didn't seem overly concerned about her." I tried to explain some of my concerns.

"Edward I know it's hard but try not to worry too much, you told your boss and he didn't seem to think it was anything to worry about. You're just going to have to keep an eye out if she comes in again." Bella tried to explain providing me with some comfort.

Once the dishes were done we curled up in the living room for a movie. I lay my head in Bella's lap whilst she stroked her fingers through my hair. The next thing I knew Bella was waking me up the credits rolling on the TV. I smiled apologetically at her and she kissed me in response. Once locked up we headed to bed we stripped to our underwear and jumped into bed I lay next to Bella and held her to me and fell back asleep I hoped that everyone in forks felt as peaceful as I did. My last thoughts were of Renesmee.


	18. Meetings

**AN- My apologies for the horrendously late chapter I'll try to be quicker with the next! **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 17 Meetings (bella pov)**

The term seemed to be flying by we were heading towards thanksgiving, and I along with my class had to produce a small concert to go along with the rest of the school performance. To say I was a little worried about it was an understatement. But I had bigger fish to fry, my first parents evening was tonight and I wanted to make a good impression. They needed to know that I had their children's best interest at heart. Mostly I was keen to see Renesmee's mum again. That child was concerning me more and more and I needed to get an idea about how their relationship worked. If anything rather than relaxing more as she settled in she was withdrawn and only spoke when someone spoke to her. While she was a little behind her age group due to her shaky attendance Renesmee was incredibly bright and has the ability to do anything she wants.

After the children had gone home for the evening I had a half hour break before the first of my appointment were due. Making sure that my room was tidy and the children's books were out to show to their parents. To say I was a little nervous was an understatement. The first meetings of the year are supposed to be informal I was available to speak with all parents though if they just wanted to look through their books then that's fine with me. Any that wanted a more detailed chat had made an appointment. Rebecca's parents were my first for a sit down chat. They seemed extremely happy with how she had settled into my class and were keen to see how they could help her to progress further. I was pleased with how the meeting had gone and only hoped that they all went the same way.

As the evening wore on there was still no sign of Renesmee or her Mum. Around 5pm I had a short break before the parents who worked would arrive. Fingers crossed they would all be done by 7pm and I'd be able to get home to Edward. Once I'd grabbed a quick drink I made my way back to the classroom pausing at the door when I spotted Renesmee by her desk. Her Mum stood by her looking extremely nervous she kept shooting glances around her as if she expected something to happen to her. Renesmee was talking quietly flipping through her work books she genuinely seemed happy to have her Mum here with her. Heading over to my desk I placed my cup on it trying to keep myself busy so as not to scare her away. I managed to catch Renesmee's eye and give her a smile telling her that everything was ok and I was here if she needed anything. Before too much longer other parents turned up and my classroom filled with chatter and enthusiasm. I spoke with the majority of my parents, most of which seemed happy with the way their children were settling in. A couple weren't as enthusiastic about helping at home with reading or maths. This really puzzled me I thought that they'd want the best for their children. I guess even with my history and background I was still pretty naïve. If I ever have children then they would always make sure they get the best. Especially in terms of love and support from their parents. Once everyone began to filter out I noticed that Renesmee was still by her desk with her open books. Her mum staring off into space. Wanting to try to develop some sort of relationship with her I slowly approached so that I didn't startle her too much. Taking a deep breath to calm my own nerves I said "Hello I'm glad you came tonight Renesmee has really settled into the class."

Renesmee didn't even lift her head to glance at me and kept her eyes trained on the book. Whereas her Mum's eyes shot straight to me. They were wide yet had a glassy look to them. She genuinely looked surprised to see me here. I watched as she then looked around the room as if only seeing the classroom for the first time.

"Renesmee why are we here?" She growled at her daughter. Renesmee visibly stiffened and I was a little unsure about where she thought she was.

"urm you're at the school it's our open evening where we talk about the progress that Renesmee has been making." I tried to explain, but she was already heading towards the door.

"Let's go we've got to get out of here. I can't believe you brought me here, how foolish are you. Stupid girl" She ranted before leaving the room without even looking to see if Renesmee had followed her.

I glanced at Renesmee "Are you ok?" I asked taking a small step towards her. She nodded her head slightly before running off after her Mum. I followed her to the door and watched as she ran down the hallway. I leant against the hall wall wishing there was something I could do help her. She seemed so lost and alone.

"Hey you all done?" Lynn asked coming up behind me. I turned and gave her a small smile.

"God it wasn't that bad was it?" She asked with a small laugh.

"No luckily everything was fine the kids were busting to show their parents what they'd been learning. The parents seemed happy enough with how they were settling in." I responded truly happy. Though I couldn't help but look down the corridor, but of course there was no sign of Renesmee or her Mum.

"But…" She pressed sensing my unease.

"I don't know, my new child Renesmee seems even more withdrawn and quiet as the weeks have gone by rather than coming out of her shell. Then she came by with her Mum tonight only she was acting incredibly strange as if she didn't even know she was there." I finished letting out a poof of air.

"Well unfortunately that is becoming more and more normal. The only thing you can do is log the incident and keep an eye on her if things continue or get worse then flag it with Michelle." Lynn told me before patting my shoulder and walking down the hall making her way home.

Everywhere sounded a lot quieter after the hustle and bustle of the evening. Back in my room I tidied away all my books, making sure I had everything sorted for the next day. I grabbed my bag but decided to leave my laptop knowing that there was no way I was going to do any work. Shutting off the lights and closing the door I walked towards the exit. Part way down the hall I paused. Mike stood leaning against a wall at the far end. My heart rate picked up and I froze in place not wanting to get any closer to him. With all the hustle and bustle of the day I'd almost forgot about not wanting to be here when I knew that there was a chance he'd be able to get me on my own. Quick footsteps were approaching behind me I spun to see Rachel approaching me walking a little faster than normal.

"There you are I called in your classroom, come on let's get out of here" she told me linking her arm through mine and pulling me in Mikes direction. My heart beat continued to pound until we stood in the parking lot by our cars.

"you ok?" Rachel asked glancing at me.

With a slightly shaky voice I responded "I guess he just caught me by surprise."

"He gives me the creeps too. Come on get home to your gorgeous husband and forget about him." She finished with a smile before heading towards her car.

I glanced at the school building to see mike through one of the windows. I could have sworn I saw him wink at me but as I was a way away I couldn't be sure. Jumping into my car I locked my doors making me feel safe before pulling out of the car park a little quicker than was probably necessary. As my heartbeat returned to a more normal pace so did my driving, slowing down giving me enough time to sort through my feelings before Edward wanted me to explain them to him.

Pulling into the drive way I found Edward sat on the porch waiting for me. Jumping out the car I sprinted towards him. He stood and wrapped me in a tight hug. We stood like this for a lifetime before he pulled away to look at me.

"you're shaking what's wrong?" He asked I hadn't noticed I was. I tried to play it down by shaking my head and pulling him back towards me but he wasn't having any of it.

"its nothing I over reacted Rachel was there so there wasn't even any chance of something happening." I was rambling probably because I wanted to play it down somehow I don't think it worked.

"What the hell has that bastard done now?" He growled out and I flinched at his tone.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down "I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you. It's just I hate the thought of you being in harm's way."

"I know he didn't do anything I was heading home but he stood in the hall I froze not wanting to be anywhere near him Rachel came and we walked out together. Nothing happened I just over reacted honest." I tried to reassure him but wasn't having much difference on his mood or temper.

He pulled me to him again and held me close. I knew he needed me close in this moment. He needed time to process just as much as I did. Eventually he seemed to have calmed down enough and we headed inside. I needed to shower and change into something a little more relaxing. We ate a meal of baked potato and salad before curling up on the sofa together. Edward kept me close all night and although we didn't speak anymore about what happened I could hear his thoughts in his head spinning round and getting away from him. I knew he was coming up with some sort of plan to keep Mike away from me.

"Come on let's head for an early night its been a long day." I said looking up at him with a small smile.

"Ok let's go, but Bella know that this whole Mike conversation is not over. I think you need to speak with your boss. That way they are aware of what is going on. Perhaps there's something in his background that will get him fired?" He told me firmly.

"Edward come on you know there's no way I'm going to discuss my past with my head. It's the only place where they don't know what's wrong with me. Or look at me with sympathy. I'm not going to change that not even for Mike bloody Newton." My voice sounding much stronger than I felt. We so rarely fought that when we did he was almost scary.

I watched as he took a deep breath trying to control the anger or frustration "Bella there's absolutely nothing wrong with you and there never has been. I'm not saying tell them everything, just that you've got history. What he did when we were at school together was bad enough. That way everything else stays quiet. Good Bella I love you so much I hate that he's so close to you. I know you hate my possessive side but my god you bring it out in me."

I sat leaning into Edward thinking over what he just said. "ok I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises." I told him kissing his chest over his heart. He seemed satisfied with my answer and we headed to bed both feeling much lighter than we had done earlier.

I spent the following day wondering how i was going to do as Edward wanted. Approaching Michelle was likely going to be the hardest thing I'd done in a while. To add to my already nervous state Renesmee wasn't in school and after last nights meeting I knew things were not good for her.

**AN- I hope you enjoyed**


	19. Concert

**AN- Thanks for your continued support especially to Alice Vampire who is the only person leaving reviews at min. I love everyone you write this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**It's not the nicest of chapters especially from the Alice pov section. **

**Chapter 18 Concerts Bellas pov**

Before I knew it Thanksgiving was fast approaching. Our concert was tonight and to say I was more than a little nervous was an understatement. I knew everyone from school would be watching staff and parents. All I had to do was get through the night without any major hiccups and the holidays would soon be here. Looking up at the class they were all buzzing with excitement at the prospect of the concert. They had all worked incredibly hard and really wanted to show what they had achieved. The only one who I was a little worried about was Renesmee she was weary about even having a part. It took me a long time to work out that she didn't want to let anyone else down if she couldn't come back tonight. Knowing that was probably going to happen I gave her the task of being my assistant helping others learn their lines and to organise costumes. She seemed to enjoy this role, she was actively helping and wouldn't let anyone down if she didn't come tonight. Renesmee caught me looking in her direction and I gave her a small smile and headed in her direction.

"Is everything sorted?" I asked her watching as she placed the last of the costumes back on the rack from the dress rehearsal.

She nodded he head in response then stopped herself "yes everything is back on the hangers and they all have their names on them." She responded verbally and I encouraged her with a big grin. It had taken me weeks to persuade Renesmee to speak with me verbally and have confidence to know that she wouldn't be in trouble. "That's great Renesmee thanks for all your help. Why don't you get your coat and bag it's nearly home time." I told her before turning to the rest of the class and instructing them to do the same.

After seeing all of them off I had a couple of hours before they would be back. Rather than hanging round the school I decided to head home. I planned on starting a stew that way when we finished work dinner would be served quickly then we could crawl into bed. I'd hoped that Edward would have been able to see the performance tonight but he had ended up having to cover for a sick colleague. Although disappointed I knew Edward couldn't help working it would have been nice to have him there.

With dinner simmering away in the slow cooker I quickly changed into a warmer jumper knowing that school would probably be cooler in the evening before jumping back into my car and driving to school. Parking was easier than I expected. I made my way towards the staff room opting for a hot blackcurrant instead of tea or coffee I never developed the taste! By the time I was back in my room the children had started to arrive. I helped them get changed in to their costumes we were the last class on stage and so we had a wait. They all sat around talking quietly or colouring. They really were one of the nicest classes and so independent that they needed little support from me now. Deciding to use the time wisely I pulled their maths books towards me and began grading their latest piece of work. I was so immersed in my work that it took me a while to realise that Renesmee was standing by my desk watching me work.

"Hello Renesmee I'm so glad you made it back." I told her with a genuine smile on my lips.

"my mum has come to watch I told her I didn't have a part that I was helping behind stage but she didn't listen and made me come anyway." She responded nervously glancing around the room.

I looked at her curiously before responding. "sweetie if you want to be on stage then why not join in with the farm animals I'm sure there's a spare costume for you. There's no lines for you to speak but at least your mum would see you on stage like everyone else." I told her standing to find a costume.

"NO!" She shouted. I'd never seen her so worked up not had she spoken so loudly. Even the children closest to us glanced up and looked in our direction.

"ok I'm not going to force you I just thought that you wanted to be on stage but you don't have to. You can help me behind the scenes ok." I explained trying to calm her down. She seemed disappointed last week when she want going to be here tonight yet now that's she is here she also seemed scared.

She nodded her head at me. Her reaction was a little strange. Everything about her told me she's worried about something scared in case her simplest actions could cause a negative reaction from her mom. I think that was her greatest fear upsetting and disappointing her Mom. She settled herself down to some colouring but didn't really speak to anyone else. I half heatedly returned to my marking but was to distracted to make any real headway.

A knock at the door gave us our five minute warning. I called the children to attention-getting them to line up and head to the hall where all the parents were sitting watching grade 6 and their performance. I found it a little hard to keep my class quiet they were all just so excited. After an eternity we we're called to the front of the stage. I let the kids walk on in front of me. Taking a hold of Renesmee's hand I walked us over to the side of the stage sitting down with a copy of the script to help anyone who stumbled over their lines. With a quick glance at Renesmee I noticed that she had hid herself behind me so no one could see her. I gave her a comforting smile before turning my attention back to the others.

I sat through the performance with a big grin on my face. We had put together a comedy sketch about a girl who befriends a Turkey and has to persuade her family not to eat him for thanks giving dinner. The parents laughed at all the right places and none of the children had forgotten their lines. I was so proud of all of them. We were the last class to perform so we stayed on the stage as the other classes came on to stage and after a couple of songs and a thanks giving prayer everything was over. It took us a while to get all the children off the stage. We raced back to the classroom to change I knew the parents wouldn't want to hang around yet I had to get the costumes back in order. Of course Renesmee was invaluable without her help things would have taken a lot longer. Parents came to collect their children they were all so happy with what they had done. All the children were so proud of themselves I congratulated each as they left for the evening. The last child left was Renesmee we both grabbed our coats and made our way towards the entrance. I didn't remember seeing her mum there tonight.

"did your Mom say where she was picking you up?" I asked noticing that there was few cars left.

"no" she whispered just as the door opened and Carlisle walked in. Renesmee immediately stepped behind me shielding herself from Carlisle. "hey why are you still here?" I asked.

"well we noticed your car was still here and I came to check on you. Make sure evenings ok." He responded with a small wink.

"Edwards been talking to you?" I asked a little anger seeping into my tone.

Carlisle looked at me with confusion "urm I'm not sure what you're referring to, your cars one of the last here. Bella we just wanted to make sure there was nothing you needed help with."

I ducked my head in shame "I'm sorry Carlisle I guess im a little on edge but its nothing to worry about honest. Were waiting for Renesmee's Mom to come and collect her." I turned smiling at the little girl clutching to my back.

Before Carlisle could respond the door opened again and Renesmee's Mom walked in I smiled at her but got no response. Without a word Renesmee walked over to her Mom and they left together. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders at Carlisle as he raised his eyebrows at me. We walked out together Carlisle escorting me to my car. Just as I was about to get into my car Carlisle stopped me.

"Bella just know that we are here if you need anything at all. Have a good night." He told me before heading to his own car where Esme and Jessica were waiting.

I jumped into my car turning on the engine so my car warmed up quicker I then fastened my belt and began pulling out my space. I quickly glanced out of my rearview mirror spotting Mike stood in the entrance way. A shiver ran down my spine, had he been watching me whilst we stood in the entrance. Making sure my door was locked I carried pulling out off my space. Putting as much distance beaten us as possible. I guess I did need to have that conversation with Michelle. I just had to work out what I was going to say.

I finally got home a little after eight. Really pleased that I'd cooked the stew earlier. I turned the heat up making sure it was piping hot before I served it to Edward. Fingers crossed he would be home pretty soon. With nothing left to do I grabbed my phone curling up in a chair. I shot a text off to Alice. Although we'd spoken last week something had seemed off with her and I'd not heard from her in over a week now. It just wasn't like her.

Hearing the front door go. I put my phone down and headed back into the kitchen dishing out the stew. We sat and had a late meal just enjoying each others company. We then had a relatively early night I quickly checked my phone one more time but had heard nothing from Alice. I knew she had Jasper and I'm sure he's taking good care of her.

**Alice pov**

My phone pinged signing another message. I glanced at it quickly but once shading decided to ignore whoever it was. I heard Jasper sigh beside me yet he didn't say a word he knew my feelings on this and although he didn't agree would respect my wishes. I know he's worried about me but I just don't even know how to start processing the last week let alone trying to explain it to everyone else as well. I was beginning to see why Bella found it so hard to talk about things. I knew her situation was completely different yet I couldn't help feel just a little guilty for how many times i'd pushed her to talk. A knock at the door brought us out of our little world.

My nurse Rachelle walked in. "Hey you two how are you feeling this evening Alice?" She asked kindly looking at the monitors beside my bed.

"ok, I've managed to stay awake a little longer today and I've kept some soup and rolls down as well." I told her, hoping that she'd say I'd be able to go home. I had been here for five days now and was desperate to get home and back to my comfy bed.

"That's great Alice, its good to see your blood pressure and oxygen levels a lot higher. The blood we've given you is doing its job nicely. Now remember your body has been through hell and needs proper time to heal and so does your mind. Let yourselves grieve." She told us giving my hand a quick squeeze and patting Jaspers shoulder before leaving us alone again.

I glanced at Jasper who was looking at me with sad watery eyes. With out a word he stood from the chair and sat next to me on the small uncomfortable bed wrapping me in his strong frame. For the first time I allowed the tears to flow for everything that we had lost. I could feel Jaspers own tears land on my head as he held me impossibly tighter. We both cried ourselves into exhaustion before I found my voice "you know we didn't even know I was pregnant yet I feel like a whole part of our lives has been ripped from us."

"i know you do Alice but the miscarriage was far from being your fault. You did nothing wrong. My god I nearly lost you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you as well" he stammered out and I could feel his body shaking as he fought his tears once more.

I snuggled further in to him trying to show that I was ok and not going anywhere. It was a while before he spoke again "when you went back to work after taking those two days off I knew that something was off with you. Yet you insisted that you were feeling better and the stomach cramps were just regular at that time of the month. When my phone rang and your boss told me that you had collapsed and been rushed to hospital I nearly lost it completely. When I got here and saw that you were surrounded by doctors and nurses silent tears running down your face I wanted nothing more than to take you in my arms and make everything better."

"I barely remember that day, everybody running around me was frightening yet I couldn't comprehend what they was saying. Pregnant and miscarry. I mean I was on the pill we hadn't even talked about wanting kids yet I immediately felt this overwhelming rush of love towards the child I was loosing and could do nothing about it. When I told you not to ring Esme and Carlisle it was because I felt like such a failure and I didn't and still don't want them to know." I responded feeling like a complete failure

"Love you've never been a failure. Like the doc said you're fit young and healthy and sometimes there is no reason about why. There's nothing you them or the baby could do to change the outcome." He told me turning so that he could look me in the eye. "Alice when they took you into theatre haemorrhaging, I was scared out of my mind. The thought of loosing you was unbearable. After three hours they finally let me see you and you looked so ill that even with what you said I very nearly called everyone to come down. The only thing that stopped me was the light squeeze of you hand. It was as if you were telling me not to even think about it." He finished. We once again just held each other in comfortable silence.

That was the most we'd talked in days and it felt good to get some of the emotions out there. I encouraged Jasper to head home for the night. He'd only been home to fetch me things I would need. I was out of danger he needed to rest as much as I did. Once he'd gone I felt totally alone I tried to settle to sleep but for some reason my body wouldn't let me. About 2am Rachelle came in and offered me something to help me sleep. I refused. The last couple of nights I'd been having nightmares I knew if I took something then I wouldn't be able to wake myself up. she gave me a look that told me she didn't believe me but didn't push me either. After changing my bag of fluids she left me alone. Pushing myself into a sitting position carefully I stared out of the small window at the New York sky line. I really did love the city I felt at home here.

Without really thinking about anything I watched as the skyline gradually became lighter and the hospital awoke around me. A tray had just been delivered with cold toast, jam and orange juice which looked completely unappealing. But I knew if I didn't eat anything then they would just keep me here longer. I'd finished about half the toast when I heard Jaspers voice just outside my room. 30 seconds later he walked in and the smell he brought with him was amazing.

"hey beautiful how'd you sleep?" He asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I didn't but you already know that" I responded raising my eyebrows at him.

"it's just because I care love. I'm worried about you." His eyes searching mine before continuing "I figured you could do with something nicer for breakfast and headed to the deli, I brought muffins" he finished handing me one. They were a lot nicer than the toast and I managed to eat all of mine and felt a little better for it.

Once finished Jasper helped me change into a fresh pair of pj's and brush my teeth. Before climbing back into bed Jasper lay with me and I managed to doze off for a couple of hours. I awoke to find Jasper talking quietly on the phone.

"we're fine Esme, Alice has a bug that has knocked her for six. I've taken a couple of days to take care of her." He responded before he listened to whatever Esme was saying on the other line. "she's sleeping and I'd rather not wake her, she has seen a doctor and as long as she keeps up her fluids she should be feeling a little better in a day or so." There was another pause before Jasper responded "no I don't think you need to come out. We're due there for thanks giving in a week and as long as Alice is feeling strong enough we will still be there." Another pause and my heart beat was pounding I could see how hard lying was for Jasper and I was scared he was going to cave and tell her everything. "ok we love you to, when Alice is feeling up to it I'll get he to call you ... Bye Esme" he hung up the phone and carried on staring out the window for a few seconds, before turning to face me.

"I'm sorry Alice I had to tell her something she wasn't best pleased that we'd not called or text in a week. I think she was pretty close to coming out here to check on us." He rushed out coming to sit next to me.

"its ok, I know how hard it was to lie for me, I just don't know what to say. I just need more time." She tried to explain.

"its ok I get it I do but baby, we've got to tell them eventually. I know you think you can do this by yourself but I think your going to need everyone's help." He tried with me.

I sighed knowing that I'd never win this argument. "ok can we at least wait till we get to forks I don't want to do this over the phone."

"ok I think I can live with that" he responded pulling me into a tight hug were he held me as I cried myself to sleep.

Stirring awake I saw Jasper talking quietly to my doctor. I pushed myself into a sitting position showing that I was awake. "hey darling how you feeling?" Jasper asked coming over to me and sitting in the chair next to my bed.

I smiled up at him, I really loved this man "a little better not as sore but I'd like to go home?" I asked glancing at the doctor.

"everything looks ok with you so I don't see why not. You wont be able to work for 6-8 weeks. The amount of blood you lost when you haemorrhaging has weakened you in general and even with the transfusions it will take time for your body to get all its strength back. Now as you know it may be a while till you find out if you will have any scar tissue. you're womb needs time to heal before we make any final decisions. you're young and healthy I don't see why you can't have children in the future." He told me smiling kindly.

"Thank you, can I go home this afternoon?" I asked hoping that I didn't have to wait till tomorrow.

He laughed at my enthusiasm "yes you can go home this afternoon but I want you on bed rest for another couple of days then, begin to build your strength from there. But rest when you need to ok" he told me sternly.

"I'll make sure she is well taken care off. Is it ok for her to fly? We're planning on spending thanksgiving with our family? We're due to fly in 4 days." Jasper asked glancing at me.

"yes she should be fine to fly, do you have access to a doctor just in case?" He asked writing on my chart.

"My Dad is a doctor, he'll take good care of me." I responded with a slight grimace knowing that when he does find out he will be totally pissed off we didn't tell him sooner.

With a final good-bye he left and I sat and watched as Jasper packed up my things and not letting me lift a finger. With in an hour we were back at home. With Jaspers arm wrapped securely around my waist I headed into our apartment. Jasper wanted me to go straight to bed but I persuaded him to let me lay on the couch instead. Once surrounded by cushions and throws Jasper went to unpack my bag. I was happy to be home but I felt there was a big part missing and I most definitely wasn't looking forward to telling everyone else what had happened either.


	20. wandering

**AN- Thanks again for reading and reviewing. This will be my last update for a while. I'm off on holiday then my work laptop has to go in for some servicing and its the only computer I have access to at the minute. So will probably be the middle of August before I'm likely to update again. **

**enjoy **

**Chapter 19 edward pov Wandering**

I had been so disappointed that I wasn't able to attend Bella's thanksgiving concerts at work. She had been more than a little understanding. I really was the luckiest man alive. Because I'd worked last night the boss had giving me the weekend off as thanks. My attending was less than pleased but he couldn't do anything about it. Which also meant that I had the weekend off my first since starting work. And what was even better was that I had thanks giving weekend off too. Four whole days and I couldn't wait. I knew I would be called in for any emergencies or people phoning in sick. Overall I couldn't be happier.

Bella sat at our dining room table insisting she finish up some marking for school before we headed out for dinner with the family. I moaned about her working on my weekend off. She just raised her eyebrows at me and I relented knowing how many hours I had worked whilst she was home. I didn't really have a leg to stand on. So I sat quietly and waited patiently for her finish. Watching her work is truly fascinating to me. She smiles when she reads something she likes. She's always so proud and supportive of her students, there's no way they won't do well with Bella as a teacher. Around two she was finally finished and I cheered picking her up spinning her around the dinning room. She giggled and slapped my arms until I put her on her feet. I kept her encased in my arms leaning forward and kissing her tenderly. She moaned into the kiss as I deepened it.

We made out like school kids for a good ten minutes before i pulled away allowing us to catch our breaths.

"come on Casanova lets head out and spend the afternoon with our family. It seems like ages since we spent any quality time with them." Bella stated heading to grab her things.

I stared at her in shock she so rarely referred to anyone apart from me as her family that when she did it kind of blew me away. "Edward?" She questioned turning to wonder why I stood staring at her "you ok?" She asked moving in my direction.

"sorry Bella I guess having the weekend to myself has gone to my head." I chuckled not wanting to make a big deal out of what she had just said.

"well instead of day dreaming let's get going." She laughed at me and I rushed to comply. Within ten minutes we were in my car and heading over to Carlisle and Esme's. Pulling into the driveway we saw Emmet's jeep in the driveway. Climbing out the car we headed to their porch and straight into the front door. As always with Em around the house was never quiet. Carlisle greeted Bella first with a quick hug and a kiss to her cheek. Before she headed into the kitchen to find the other girls.

"Hey Edward, everything ok?" he asked as soon as Bella was out of ear shot.

"yes thanks why'd you ask?" I replied raising my eyebrows at him.

"nothing really, after the school show Bella was one of the last there with a child from her class who was picked up late. She seemed a little off and a little annoyed that I was there. She thought you'd asked me to wait. What's going on?" he explained what had happened last night. Bella never mentioned it.

I glanced round to see where Bella was and Carlisle looked towards his office and I nodded heading in that direction. I knew Bella would be embarrassed if she overheard us talking about it. Carlisle sat behind his desk whilst I sat in front of it. He rested his arms and hands in front of him on his desk. Taking a deep breath I told Carlisle about Mike Newton and everything he'd done to Bella and how long it had taken her to tell me. Throughout Carlisle just sat and listened to me rant "...and what so annoying is that she's not letting me protect her. Her fierce independence is driving me insane. I understand her need for it after everything but I'd be devastated if she was hurt, and I'd not done everything to protect her. I'm trying to persuade her to talk to the principle but so far she's refused."

"Wow that's quite a bit to take in." Carlisle responded blowing out a breath of air and I watched as he processed what I had just said. I sat there myself it felt good to have unloaded. I should have done it a while ago. before Carlisle could respond a light knock at the door caught our attention and Bella entered. She glanced at us both her eyes wide with worry.

"Hey, urm..." She began but didn't know what to say. Without a word I stood and pulled her to me wrapping in what I hoped was love and comfort.

"everything is ok Bella don't panic so much" I told her leading her towards the other chair sat beside Carlisle's desk. "why did you not tell me about last night?" I asked calmly not letting her see how annoyed I was.

She sighed in frustration "there was nothing to tell Edward, one of the kids was late being picked up. I got paranoid again and I thought you had sent Carlisle to check up on me. I know I'm wrong and I did apologise" she mumbled.

"Bella I'm not cross with you more worried and concerned I asked Edward if you were ok. He explained what was happening. I only want to help Bella." Carlisle reasoned smiling kindly at Bella. She returned a timid smile.

"huni we love you and always will. The only thing I want is for u to be safe." I responded leaning over to kiss her cheek.

We then left the office to join everyone else. Esme raised her eyebrows at me I smiled and nodded at her mouthing later. I think she understood and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Everyone seemed much more relaxed Bella and Rose playing with the kids whilst we watched football. The phone rang and Esme answered her brow creasing with worry mouthing that it was jasper. I immediately knew something was wrong Esme left the room closely followed by Carlisle.

"has anyone heard from Alice or Jasper?" I asked knowing it had been over a week.

Everyone shook their heads and we waited a little impatiently for Carlisle and Esme to return. When they did I could see the worry on Esme's face. "what's wrong?" I asked.

Carlisle wrapped Esme in his arms before responding "Alice has picked up a nasty stomach flu and from what Jasper said has been quite ill. I've offered to fly out but he seems to think she's over the worst of it. They both should still be here for thanksgiving"

We all nodded at least it was nothing serious. We all relaxed and enjoyed being together. Bella although chatting away to the kids was still a little unsettled. Pulling her to me I kissed her cheek. Raising my eyebrows at her she shakes her head at me. I quickly checked that dinner wouldn't be ready for another hour before dragging Bella outside.

Holding her hand we walked in silence through the trail that leads into the forest. The quiet and calm seemed to relax Bella more than being at the house did. Finding a patch of dry grass I pulled us down making her sit between my legs. I wrapped my arms tightly around her pulling her against my chest her head resting in the crook of my neck.

"do you think everything's ok with Alice? I know Carlisle said it was just a bug, I just get this feeling that there is more to it. I'm worried about her." Bella finished.

She'd always been close to Alice they really were like sisters. They often sensed when something was wrong with each other. "try not to panic Bella Jaspers there to take care of her. That's not why I brought you out here, you've been agitated ever since leaving Carlisle's office whats wrong? Please Bella talk to me." I begged kissing her hair and breathing in her scent.

She sat against me and seemed so lost in thought. It wasn't until her body began to shake that I realised she was crying. I wrapped my arms tighter around her as she gripped my arms holding them for dear life. Slowly rocking us back and forth I hoped the movement would sooth her enough to be able to talk to me. I continually kissed her forehead telling her how much I loved her and how truly beautiful she really was.

When she had managed to calm herself down she turned in my arms so that she could look at me "why do you put up with me?" She whispered not meeting my eyes.

Putting my fingers under her chin I lifted her head until our eyes met. "Bella I loved you yesterday, I love you today and ill love you even more tomorrow. That is why I put up with you as you so eloquently put it."

She stared at me with huge brown eyes. They have always been so expressive. In them even after all these years I can still see that she doesn't feel worthy enough. I watch her take a step forward by calling us her family though a few hours later she is in tears because she feels like she's too much trouble. I cupped her face with my hand and stared into those eyes pouring all my love into hers. I then gently leaned in further and kissed her lips showing her I loved her.

"I love you Edward" she whispers

"I love you to with all of my heart." I responded she then leaned against my chest her body felt much more relaxed than it had done earlier.

"bella what ever problems you, I or we msy face will be dealt with together and when needed with the support of our family ok" i told her with enough force hoping that she would believe me.

"I know that deep down, it's just I cause enough trouble and with Alice being ill they need to make sure she's ok." She responded.

"I'm sure Alice is just fine, when they get here for thanksgiving you will see that it was just a bug that has knocked her for six. Any way as parents Carlisle and Esme are able to worry about all 6 at once plus Henry. Dont feel guilty that is what they do. You have no idea how happy it makes them when ever you ask for help even the little things." I explained kissing the tip of her nose.

"Thank you Edward, you can always make me feel better" she responded.

I pulled her to her feet "come on we've just enough time to have a little fun before dinner is ready." She looks at me as if ive gone mad but lets me pull her along anyway. We reach the playground which is just on the edge of the forest. "let's go play on the swings" I tell her.

"what Edward your crazy it's a kids playground." She told me.

"I'm not crazy, there's no kids around I want to play on the swings. Do you remember the feel of the swings how great it felt!" I told her excitedly. she shook her head at me in response but then giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

We raced over to the swings and we messed around for a good ten minutes it was great to hear Bella laugh so freely again. I goaded her into a competition to see which of us was able to get the highest. we were in the middle of our game when something moved off to my left. Distracting me from my goal. I slowed my swing down to get a better look. I spotted a young girl at the edge of the playground watching us intently. I stopped altogether and looked around to see if I spotted an adult near by. Bella noticed me stopping and slowed her own swing down. "could you not take the heat Cullen?" She giggled playfully.

I smiled at her then pointed in the direction of the young girl who was now hiding behind the climbing frame. I watched as Bella's brows furrowed before she stood from the swing. I copied her movements "I can't see an adult, why would a child be out on her own? Especially one that young" I questioned once again glancing around the playground perhaps I missed the adult. Before I knew it Bella was halfway across the playground heading towards the girl. At a slower place so as not to scare her I followed suit.

I was shocked that she hadn't tried to run away from us, she looked almost terrified to move. I watched as Bella knelt in front of the girl and whispered something to her but I couldn't make out what she was saying. The young girl responded with a shake of her head and Bella said something else to which the girl mumbled something in return. Bella then stood and offered her hand to the girl who took it a little hesitantly before allowing Bella to pull her out from behind the climbing frame.

Bella smiled up at me but her eyes held a fire almost angry. "who do we have here?" I asked leaning down so I was level with the child.

"This is Renesmee, she's one of my pupils" Bella responded as the girl hid a little more behind Bella shielding herself from me.

"nice to meet you Renesmee I'm Edward Mrs Cullens husband" I told her softly trying to garner her trust.

"Your Dr Cullen from the hospital?" She whispered so quietly that I barely heard what she said.

"that's right and if I remember you came in with your mum." Things had clicked into place who she was. Bella watched our interaction with surprise, she obviously didn't know about the hospital visit.

"huni is your mum with you?" Bella asks smiling down kindly at Renesmee. The girl shakes her head in response. "ok do you live near by we can take you back home?" Bella asks.

I suddenly see the fear in her eyes im not sure if this is because there is something there that scares her or the fact she doesn't want to go with us. I look at her fear filled eyes and just want to hug her close and take all the fear away.

"Renesmee we can't leave you here, we either take you home, take you back to our parents house or I call the police but I wont leave you hear." I told her in what was a reassuring but firm tone.

"please don't ring the police, they'll find us..." She began before stopping and putting her hand over her mouth.

Bella looked up on me with a little fear in her own eyes, what the hell was going on with this child and who was she scared of? I looked down at her completely unsure what the next step should be. I watched as she shivered I then realised she was only wearing a thin jacket and she must have frozen. Slipping my own off I wrap it around her shoulders in the hopes of warming her up. "ok little lady we are going to take you home with us, get you warmed up and then decide whats happening from there." I told both Renesmee and Bella.

"Come on sweetie it's not to far of a walk" Bella encouraged.

With this small child between us we walked our way back through the forest. Something was telling me deep down that this child needs saving.

**AN- Hope you enjoyed and a little more insight into Renesmee and her life. **


End file.
